Kamen Rider Neo Decade
by Shuriken16
Summary: Sam Williams is just an average Seventeen Year old living in Neo Tech City. He also happens to be a new Passing through Kamen Rider with the responsibility to protect Nine New Worlds, So Let's Ride. Paradox's World Completed, Current World: Fourze World 8
1. The Next Decade

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Hey people, I hope you all had a great time so far in this new year. I am Taking the opportunity as the new year to do something. I decided to restart Kamen Rider Neo Decade. The reason why it stopped at the beginning was because it was hard to manage two stories at once, balancing between CLAW and this was a real challenge, not to mention the overflow of people wanting to submit riders for my story, which I see now will be better planned out than the first time. So at the end, I'll explain the requirements. Like I mentioned the first time, I always wanted to do this since I watched Decade, and this is just merely my version of Decade. The only difference is that it's a new kid and new worlds based on Stories from various writers. So, with that said and done, let's get started.

* * *

**(Characters featured are from Kamen Rider CLAW and Kamen Rider Kage by Shuriken16 and Kendell respectively)

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Next Decade

The city of Neo Tech was laid in waste; Cars were lit up in bright orange flames, Buildings were decimated, and the bodies of innocent civilians were scattered. The only one who remained was a young seventeen year old girl. She was Japanese having her black hair rest on her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress, burned by flames on the edges, as before she came to where she was now, she barely escaped the destruction of a nearby church where she was at, attending a wedding as one of the bridesmaids. She looked around and saw the burning cars, broken buildings and the glass that sparkled on the ground like glitter. She knew exactly what was going on in her home of Neo Tech City: War.

The Girl suddenly heard the tire screech of a motorcycle behind her. She turned seeing something that looked like a Robot. The Robot was colored silver with green stripe patterns on his legs, it had green shoulder pads and green claw-like gauntlets attached to his silver gauntlets. It's helmet had three horns on it, two on the sides and one that was on his forehead, it's mouth piece matching it's gold color. Between them was a black visor with two Jade Green Tiger eyes behind it. He drew his Katana Blade that was equipped on his back and he pointed it at something behind her.

She turned around and found another Robot-looking warrior on it's own Motorbike. This warrior's armor was reddish brown in color, body streamlined and hugging the body. In the joints and the lower torso, the armor gave way to a black fabric, and the most defining trait of the body being the arms, which resembled a more streamlined version of samurai armor. His helmet had a Rhinoceros Beetle horn emerging from the forehead, large, red compound optics under it, the mouthpiece covered by a triangular plate and two small tusks on each side.

The Warriors got off of their bikes and walked away from the girl in front of them. The Bug-like warrior put his hand in front of the Green Crystal on his belt and uttered the words: Terra Shredder. Then a gold and black hilt emerged from the crystal 'eye' into his hand. He pulled it out, producing a katana, its hilt golden, one side seemed much larger, almost like a hand guard, in the center, a green gem like the one on his belt. He took a low stance and prepared for battle. The Tiger-looking Rider, who the Girl determined to be some kind of Ninja, took his stance, charged at him. Her being scared of what was about to happen, ran from the two as their blades clashed with each other. She ran down the street to get away from them, but only ran into more terror. Now instead of two, there were two dozen warriors, each having their own arsenal of weapons using them against each other causing even more destruction to the war-torn city. She tried running to safety, however everywhere she went, there were more warriors, causing more destruction.

She stopped running and just knelt to the ground, crying and praying that it was a bad dream and for all of the turmoil to end. Suddenly, a bright light lit up the darkened streets. And in an instant, the Warriors laid lifeless on the ground, their machines or mythical animals that were traveling on the ground or flying overhead: dead where they laid. The only thing left standing, was a silhouette of a warrior, with glowing blue eyes standing down the street in front of her. Out of pure hysteria she screamed for help, although no one came to her aid...

She blacked out, not knowing what to do, who that warrior was, or why she was the only one left alive. Or so she thought.

* * *

"Rachael, Wake Up!" A male voice called to her repeatedly until she came too.

The same girl woke up laying in a bed being woken up by the voice. She looked around and realized that she was in the Nurses office at a school: Her High School.

"Are you OK?" The same voice spoke.

Rachael traced the voice to a Caucasian teen with short brown hair, wearing a gray t-shirt and a open blue and black button-down shirt started at her, with signs of being worried. She sat up, revealing that she wasn't wearing a white dress, but rather a red shirt and a black vest, her hair tied up in a ponytail with a red scrunchy. She rubbed her eyes and jumped out of the bed revealing her blue jeans and white sneakers that sat next to the bed, but were covered by the bed sheet.

"Hey Sam. What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"You fell asleep in Mr. Matthews class and had a mental breakdown in your sleep."

"What are you talking about? I didn't-" It then hit her. The dream started to flood back as she got a bit pale.

"Did you watch Kamen Rider Decade last night?" Sam asked a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"And read a bit of Fan fiction..." Rachael said, feeling a bit guilty. "Hey this is your fault!"

Sam backed up, startled by her reaction. "What did I do? I just showed you the show. I never said have nightmares about it."

Rachael backed off. She bit her tongue because Sam had a point. "Right..."

"So, you fell any better? I came by because Mr. Matthews wanted me to give you your stuff."

"A bit. What time is it?"

"Almost 12:30. Next is Mr. Ishinomori's Art class and we go home." he answered.

Rachael tied her sneakers, and grabbed her bag. She looked down and looked at the pillow, seeing it stained with tears.

"Was I crying that bad?" she asked.

"Your eyes are as pink as Decade's Armor. But they're starting to light up a bit."

"Please, no more Kamen Rider. This is the third time I had that dream, it's really scaring me now." She said as the two walked out and headed out to their next class. Walking in, they greeted a Asian man, in his late fifties, early sixties: Mr. Shotaro Ishinomori, their art teacher. They took their seats and waited for him to get started on what seemed to be a presentation."

"Good afternoon class." Mr. Ishinomori said as he cleared his throat. As you know, for the last few days, I've been thinking about what to give you for your term project. And I've decided. I want you to make a movie."

The class began to raise their hands, however Mr. Ishinomori waved his hands down, telling them to hold the questions.

"Let me finish before you start asking. The instructions for the movie are simple. You need a decent script, well described characters, and you can use as many people as you want. I'm giving you full authority as to what you want to put in, as long as it's at a PG-13 rating. Anything over or deemed over that rating is an automatic ZERO!" He stressed so that they'd get the point. "The minimum length of the movie has to be 15 minutes, and the Max length can be up to 120 minutes. And it can be of any genre, as I know a few of you have dreams of being in the movie making business after high school, am I right Ms. Hashimura?" he asked, turning to Rachael.

Some of the teens in the class were surprised that Rachael was there, due to the fact that she left the classroom due to her mental breakdown the period before. Rachael on the other hand was embarrassed because she hoped to not be noticed, in addition to being "Put on the spot" by the teacher.

"Yes sir." Rachael replied, sinking in her seat a bit. The fact was that Rachael came from a family of movie directors and she always dreamt of being one someday, which is why in her Art Class, she always spent a little time after school learning about different ways to make her beginning work, which would be video editing and movie making, better by her Art Teacher, who just happened to be a close family friend, and a retired Japanese movie director. Her Best Friend Sam, who she known since kindergarten, was the same way, but he was more of a writer, illustrator and actor rather than a movie editor. He normally left the video work to Rachael.

"So, if you look on the calender, it is now Monday, January 10th 2011, you have until June to have a finished product. If not, you fail the term so you better start picking partners and planning your stuff out now."

The bell rung dismissing class as the kids collected their stuff and walked out of the classroom. Rachael and Sam walked out together as Mr. Ishinomori watched as the two left, smiling.

* * *

"I'm home." Rachael called as she walked into her house. She took off her shoes and slipped on the pink slippers that sat next to the door. Sam, did the same, as this is respectful to remove your shoes when entering someone's house in the Japanese's culture. They head down to the basement, hearing something like a stereo system shaking the house from the ground up. There they find, a man in his late twenties, early thirties watching a recent Japanese sci-fi movie, while taking notes on it.

"Hey welcome back, I didn't hear you guys walk in." The man said, turning off his stereo.

"Hey Takeshi." Rachael said to the man.

"Yo Bro." Sam added, as the man turned to them. He had short black hair and was dressed in mostly black except for his shirt, which was a white button-down shirt with the collar undone. He also wore white Nike's with the Nike symbol a black color. This was Rachael's older Brother: Takeshi Hashimura.

"Hey how was school?"

"Great, it couldn't be better." Rachael replied almost instantly.

"We got a project that we might need some help on though." Sam admitted.

"OK, shoot."

"We have to make a movie. It can be of any genre, and we can use as many characters as we like. It has to be between fifteen minutes and two hours, but the characters have to be well described and the script has to be extremely good to listen to."

"So basically, you want me, a newly and upcoming director to help his little sister and boyfriend make a movie for their term project. Is that right?"

"Yeah that about sums it u- Hey! I'm not her boyfriend!" Sam jolted when he played the words back. It was then that the two noticed something: Rachael left the room.

"She had the dream again didn't she?" Takeshi asked him.

"The dream with all the warriors fighting in a war torn Neo Tech? She had to be taken out of class because she went into a mental shock, crying hysterically in her sleep."

"I thought so. What made her start having these dreams?"

"We were watching tokusatsu last weekend for movie ideas and we came across Kamen Rider: Decade. Then we started building from there, wanting to make our own version of it, which we called: Neo Decade. Here's somewhat of a picture of him. I didn't finish it, but you get the idea right?"

Takeshi examined the picture of Neo Decade. He looked exactly like the regular Kamen Rider Decade; if any new added features, it would probably be the black gauntlet on his left arm and the belt, which looked similar to Kamen Rider Diend's belt. On one side of his belt, he carried something like a Silver Gun and a Black sword both of which had Decade's insignia in a Grayish-blue color while on the other side of the belt held a White Trading Card Game deck case with the same mark. Additionally the feature that stood out the most was the Crystal-blue colored eyes.

"I didn't finish coloring it, He's supposed to be Silver colored. So far I only got the eyes and weapons done. But doesn't it look good?"

Takeshi focused on it hard before giving him an answer. "It looks great. Um, I know this is sudden, but do you mind running to the store really quick?"

"What for?"

"Oh, just some stuff for you movie if you really need my help. I'll make a list and you can go pick the supplies up. While you're out, I'll check on Rachael to see if she's fine." He explained.

"Yeah that's not a problem."

"Great, I'll be right back." Takeshi ran upstairs while Sam took a seat in his chair.

* * *

Once Takeshi got upstairs, he walked into the kitchen, and took out his cellphone, dialing a number and calling it. Who replied on the other side was a familiar voice.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hey there Mr. Ishinomori." Takeshi started. "Listen I have a favor to ask."

"What's up? I always never had a problem with helping out my favorite student."

"It's about "It." It's about to start."

"Oh..." Mr. Ishinomori replied. "Well, I guess I'll meet him there then."

"Thanks, he's on his way."

"You can count on me."

Takeshi hung up, as he quickly finished the list. Sam walked up to see what was keeping him, as Takeshi gave him the list as he sped off.

"Well." Takeshi started. "People who say their lives are like a movie... Haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Sam ran down the street, heading to a nearby Best buy for the supplies. As he walked into the store, he headed straight for the Camcorder section. He scanned the whole area until he found what he was looking for.

"The JVC - Everio Digital Camcorder with 2.7" Color LCD Monitor. And it's in my favorite color: Blue." Sam said obtaining his item. "Okay, so I got that, now I need- Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He apologized as he walked into someone while leaving the aisle.

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Williams." The voice replied.

Sam looked up to see Mr. Ishinomori standing before him. "Oh, Mr. Ishinomori, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." He lied. "So, shopping for you project I see?"

Sam nodded. "Rachael's bro said he'd help us, but he wants me to have my own personal camera, that way we can catch some scenes wherever we are."

"My, My that Takeshi. He's forever helping someone when it comes to making movies, no matter how demanding. How's his directing career?"

"He was working on something when we got to Rachael's house. I think he got a Job of bringing a Japanese sci-fi movie from Japan, state-side."

"Wow, that's really hard. I remember my first directing project, I got the Job of directing an Amine based on a Manga that my father created back in the 1970's."

"Interesting." Sam check the time on his watch, realizing that he had to get back to Takeshi.

"Well it was good talking to you Mr. Ishinomori." Sam said as he shook his teacher's hand. He nodded likewise.

"Hold on a sec." Mr. Ishinomori said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a White box and then his wallet, pulling out three one hundred dollar bills. He handed both to Sam, who stood dumbfounded. "What's all this?"

"Something I owe Takeshi and the money for the camera. Tell him we're even." He smiled. "Have a good day Mr. Williams." He then took off as Sam left as well to pay for his camera.

Mr. Ishinomori turned and smirked. "The seeds are planted, now it's time for his destiny to grow."

* * *

Back at Rachael's house, Takeshi finishes talking on the phone with Mr. Ishinomori again as he walked upstairs to check on Rachael. However, when he got there, she was gone, the window was broken and there was water everywhere, soaking whatever else was broken in the room.

"Oh no, It starting!" Takeshi said as he ran to the window. He looked down the street, to see Rachael in the arms of something resembling a monster resembling a Japanese Blue Crab in Samurai armor. The skin of the monster was blackish-blue while the armor was a light swamp green color. The armor covered his torso, covering the six appendages on his back, two folded into it's collarbones, the two middle ones on it's stomach and the last two wrapping around it's legs. It's pincers, where Rachael rested were white and slowly turned red as they got closer to the tip. Takeshi immediately called Sam to tell him what happened.

* * *

"What, She's been kidnapped?" Sam asked feeling the distress in his voice. "What should I do?"

"I'll figure something out but for now, just come straight here OK? Sam? Sam are you there?"

"Uh, I found Rachael." Sam replied, his voice cracked.

Takeshi froze. "Oh Crap."

The Blue crab monster smirked at his new target. It put Rachael on the ground and clapped it's pincers together.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

The Blue Crab laughed. "My name is: Mizu-Kani-Watarigani. I am a warrior from the Water Tribe of the legendary Akuma. Who might you be?"

Sam looked at Rachael, and suddenly developed fury in his eyes. "Very Pissed off."

Not realizing it, Sam blindly charged the Crab monster and punched it. The Blue Crab Akuma laughed as he swatted Sam away, not being affected by him. Again he tried again, with the same result. Sam was thrown to the ground where his stuff laid, landing onto the white box that was meant for Takeshi. The cardboard box broke apart as Sam got up. But he suddenly turned when he heard a whistle from afar. He saw Mr. Ishinomori walking towards him. He then also heard a Motorcycle as well, seeing Takeshi on a 2011 BMW K1300S with Neo Decade's Insignia in place of the BMW insignia.

"You two..." Sam started, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Hey, thanks for delivering the package to him, Shotaro-Ojisan." Takeshi said.

Mr. Ishinomori laughed. "Well, it is his job isn't it?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh yes. Take-kun, hold the Akuma until I finish explaining to Sam what's going on, will you?"

Takeshi cracked his knuckles. "Sure thing." Takeshi then charged and ducked a swipe from the Akuma, sweep kicking it and, driving the monster as far away from the rest of them.

"Are you OK Sam?" Mr. Ishinomori asked him.

"Not until I figure out what's going on. What is that thing, what's with the package and what are you two up to?"

"Man, you and Takeshi, always want an answer for everything. Well lets quiet thing down first." He replied snapping his fingers. Time suddenly froze around them as the sky turned dark. Mr. Ishinomori pointed up, showing Sam what appeared to be trillions of Planet Earths.

"This is what is known as the Multiverse. Each world is parallel to itself and every nine worlds has it's own specific Guardian to watch over it called Decade. Decade is a warrior that travels through parallel worlds to stop any evil that poses a thread to it's destruction. The previous Decade: Tsukasa Kadoya, protected and fulfilled his duties of his territory and now lives peacefully with his friends, traveling the worlds. Now it's your turn to do the same.

Sam backed up. "What are you talking about? Kamen Rider Decade is just a TV Show that's-"

"That's based on the Legendary Warrior: Decade." Mr. Ishinomori interrupted. "Now, it's time for you to be: The Next Decade, Sam Williams."

Sam stood speechless as the ground lit up where the box laid. He looked down, finding a Black Gauntlet and a White Trading Card Deck Case."

"This is..."

"Neo Decade's Arsenal. Which it just so happens to be _Your_ Arsenal: Neo Decade. Try it on."

Sam obeyed, giving up on doubting anything anymore. He strapped the gauntlet on his wrist. It was black, with two buttons: one Blue and one Red. It was also hollow in the inside. He pressed the blue button on the gauntlet and out slid a card tray from the back.

"Neo Decade's cards are put there. The red button initiates any of the card's activation. Also it's voice activated and it will only activate with the Japanese word for Transform, something you should know by now. So, are you ready?"

Sam opened the Deck case and skimmed through the cards he then pulled out two cards, they were Blue, with a bar code on the left side of the card. Both Labeled "Kamen Ride" on them, next to the name of the card.

"Let's Ride."

His teacher smiled. "Glad to Hear it."

The sky lit up again and time began to move once more. Sam looked up and saw Takeshi holding his own against the Akuma until Sam spoke.

"Yo Takeshi, I got this." Sam smiled, a new attitude entering the seventeen year old.

Takeshi kicked the crab away from him. "You know what you're doing right?"

"Yeah, I got it. After all..." He held his wrist up and held one of the cards in his hand. He pressed the blue button as the card tray slid open.

"KAMEN RIDE:" The Gauntlet announced in a robotic voice.

"I'm just a Passing through Kamen Rider, nothing special."

"Like the sound of that." He smirked.

"HENSHIN!" Sam called out.

He slapped the card in and pushed the tray back in. the Gauntlet scanned the card and made a hologram with the writing: Neo Decade in big blue letters.

"NEO DECADE!" It announced again. The gauntlet then produced the silhouette of 9 humanoids that looked like Silver Mannequins, as they all slammed on Sam, one by one each producing a new bit of armor on his person, until the last one turned into blue holographic cards and slid into his helmet, illuminating the eyes. With his transformation completed, Kamen Rider Neo Decade stood in front of Mizu-Kani-Watarigani, his opponent.

"Sorry, I didn't give you my name." He started. "My name is Sam Williams: The Next Decade!"

[End]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: Hey people, you guys should remember me as Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode from Stories: Kamen Rider CLAW and Kamen Rider FANG. As you can see, Sammy's getting his new debut for the new year, and by the looks of it, it came out quite well. So, as such, we at Shuriken16 productions would like to keep this story alive and kicking so the Boss-man can have another story to be proud of. So I'll give him the stage.

Shuriken16: Hey I hope you all enjoyed this, and like I mentioned I'm reaching out to the readers who want to submit. However there are some conditions that some aren't going to like, however if I want this to take off right, then I'll need cooperation. So:

most important rule: The character, and this'll be in bold:** HAS TO HAVE THEIR OWN STORY**. I know some people were able to write crossover stories with submitted characters from people who just thought of off the top of the head. But, unfortunately I'm not that. The first time, people were shooting characters at me an hour after it was first posted, not only that, some I had no idea what to do with them. There wasn't any plot to them, their transformations were confusing as sin, (and I mean that, it's a sin to make a confusing transformation without demonstrating it in a story, let alone not have one for them.) And the people more or less wanted me to write the story for the characters. I have trouble writing two stories at once. So, if you're going to submit, please have some kind of story for them. The other reason why I ask for that is because I need something to work off of. For example, one of the riders, and the Akuma, are from the story Kamen Rider Kage. The author, Kendell gave me full permission to use it, so I did. There, spoiler Kamen Rider Kage, and my two stories CLAW and FANG (which has an Kuuga/Agito relationship) are three stories confirmed to be featured. I read his story, and I love it, so using them in the first chapter, instead of mine, was easier so I can get used to writing about someone else's story in my own words almost (I kinda copied the armor description and weapon design from his story, since I can't explain things very well (^^').) SO in a pm message, I'm gonna need:

Character: (Real Name & ND Name), age, clothes, what he/she looks like. etc)

Rider: (Design/motif, weapons, bike etc)

Story/World it's featured in: (Helps me understand the situation of the story/world being visited.)

Monsters/Kaijin: (Same as the Rider description)

Notable characters: (Allies)

Antagonist: (Slightly different from the Monster, since I'm being specific as to who the antagonist is in the current world)

Shuriken16: OK, that should be it for that. The reason why it says ND Name, is because if it's going to be a Decade-type story, people need Alternate names, Right? So if it's not too much trouble, just change the first names of the characters you submit. (Unless they're exclusive characters to Neo Decade.) Now I'm definitely going to get asked about Neo Decade's color scheme, so I have two reasons for that.

My story Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the first one was posted on: May 15th 2009. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes, the video Game, featuring Kamen Rider: Dark Decade, came out August 6th 2009, nearly three months later. Both just happen to have the same color scheme: Silver and Black with Blue eyes. This is just for anyone who thinks I ripped of Dark Decade.

Dark Decade was a Game Only Character in Climax Heroes and is in no way a canon character as he never was mentioned or existed in the actual TV series. So no one _can_ say that I ripped off of him. (which now that I mention it, there's no Dark Double either (0.0), unless Eternal is counted)

Sam: You done with your ranting?

Shuriken16: Yeah, I'm done.

Sam: Great, now we don't have time to give myself a re-intro.

Shruiekn16: Next Chapter, I promise. Until then everyone.


	2. The Century's Ten

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Hey people, how's everyone doing? SO, let's get started with Chapter 2 of Kamen Rider Neo Decade. As with other Decade-styled stories, Neo Decade will be traveling through worlds of Fan-fiction as it's his destiny. If you want to submit, send a PM message and all of the requirements are posted on the first chapter and on my profile page. So far I have four worlds: **The Worlds of CLAW, FANG** which are the stories: **Kamen Rider CLAW and Kamen Rider FANG** written by myself, T**he World of Kage**, from **Kamen Rider Kage** by **Kendell**, and the **World of Miuchi Roc**, from **Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc** by **Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc.** So that leaves five spaces left until I figure out what to do from there. So, let's get started then, shall we?

**(Characters featured are from Kamen Rider CLAW and Kamen Rider Kage by Shuriken16 and Kendell respectively)

* * *

**

Not realizing it, Sam blindly charged the Crab monster and punched it. The Blue Crab Akuma laughed as he swatted Sam away, not being affected by him. Again he tried again, with the same result. Sam was thrown to the ground where his stuff laid, landing onto the white box that was meant for Takeshi. The cardboard box broke apart as Sam got up. But he suddenly turned when he heard a whistle from afar. He saw Mr. Ishinomori walking towards him. He then also heard a Motorcycle as well, seeing Takeshi on a 2011 BMW K1300S with Neo Decade's Insignia in place of the BMW insignia.

"You two..." Sam started, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Hey, thanks for delivering the package to him, Shotaro-Ojisan." Takeshi said.

Mr. Ishinomori laughed. "Well, it is his job isn't it?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh yes. Take-kun, hold the Akuma until I finish explaining to Sam what's going on, will you?"

Takeshi cracked his knuckles. "Sure thing." Takeshi then charged and ducked a swipe from the Akuma, sweep kicking it and, driving the monster as far away from the rest of them.

"Are you OK Sam?" Mr. Ishinomori asked him.

"Not until I figure out what's going on. What is that thing, what's with the package and what are you two up to?"

"Man, you and Takeshi, always want an answer for everything. Well lets quiet thing down first." He replied snapping his fingers. Time suddenly froze around them as the sky turned dark. Mr. Ishinomori pointed up, showing Sam what appeared to be trillions of Planet Earths.

"This is what is known as the Multiverse. Each world is parallel to itself and every nine worlds has it's own specific Guardian to watch over it called Decade. Decade is a warrior that travels through parallel worlds to stop any evil that poses a thread to it's destruction. The previous Decade: Tsukasa Kadoya, protected and fulfilled his duties of his territory and now lives peacefully with his friends, traveling the worlds. Now it's your turn to do the same.

Sam backed up. "What are you talking about? Kamen Rider Decade is just a TV Show that's-"

"That's based on the Legendary Warrior: Decade." Mr. Ishinomori interrupted. "Now, it's time for you to be: The Next Decade, Sam Williams."

Sam stood speechless as the ground lit up where the box laid. He looked down, finding a Black Gauntlet and a White Trading Card Deck Case."

"This is..."

"Neo Decade's Arsenal. Which it just so happens to be _Your_ Arsenal: Neo Decade. Try it on."

Sam obeyed, giving up on doubting anything anymore. He strapped the gauntlet on his wrist. It was black, with two buttons: one Blue and one Red. It was also hollow in the inside. He pressed the blue button on the gauntlet and out slid a card tray from the back.

"Neo Decade's cards are put there. The red button initiates any of the card's activation. Also it's voice activated and it will only activate with the Japanese word for Transform, something you should know by now. So, are you ready?"

Sam opened the Deck case and skimmed through the cards he then pulled out two cards, they were Blue, with a barcode on the left side of the card. Both Labeled "Kamen Ride" on them, next to the name of the card.

"Let's Ride."

His teacher smiled. "Glad to Hear it."

The sky lit up again and time began to move once more. Sam looked up and saw Takeshi holding his own against the Akuma until Sam spoke.

"Yo Takeshi, I got this." Sam smiled, a new attitude entering the seventeen year old.

Takeshi kicked the crab away from him. "You know what you're doing right?"

"Yeah, I got it. After all..." He held his wrist up and held one of the cards in his hand. He pressed the blue button as the card tray slid open.

"KAMEN RIDE:" The Gauntlet announced in a robotic voice.

"I'm just a Passing through Kamen Rider, nothing special."

"Like the sound of that." He smirked.

"HENSHIN!" Sam called out.

He slapped the card in and pushed the tray back in. The Gauntlet scanned the card and made a hologram with the writing: Neo Decade in big blue letters.

"NEO DECADE!" It announced again. The gauntlet then produced the silhouette of 9 humanoids that looked like Silver Mannequins, as they all slammed on Sam, one by one each producing a new bit of armor on his person, until the last one turned into blue holographic cards and slid into his helmet, illuminating the eyes. With his transformation completed, Kamen Rider Neo Decade stood in front of Mizu-Kani-Watarigani, his opponent.

"Sorry, I didn't give you my name." He started. "My name is Sam Williams: The Next Decade!"

* * *

Chapter 2: The Century Ten

"The Next Decade huh?" Mizu-Kani-Watarigani repeated. "What's that supposed to be?"

"The title of the one who's going to defeat you." Neo Decade replied, drawing his black sword. He drew a card out of his holster, and pressed the blue button on it, releasing the latch. The Card this time had a red bar-code on it compared to the Blue bar-code Neo Decade's card had on it. He flipped it around revealing it to have an illustration of Neo Decade wielding his sword. Sam slid the card into his brace and slid it back into place.

"ATTACK RIDE: BLADE RUSH!" The voice announced as the Blade grew a light blue color. Sam raced towards the Akuma and began to slash away at it.

The Akuma blocked any attacks it could, but not all, so it took a decent amount of damage. It backed off of him and grabbed the appendages from it's collarbones, slowing tugging against them. It grunted a bit, as they slid out of him, revealing them to actually swords instead of legs. A bit of blue-colored energy leaked from the open areas where the swords were but it wasn't enough to keep Kani down for the count.

The Akuma then charged Sam, and to Sam, the Akuma got serious, quickly overpowering the new Rider. Sam rolled back towards the group, struggling to get up.

"It was fun and all, but it's time to get serious." Kani said as it walked slowly towards it's prey.

"Sam, use the other card, it'll be more than a match for this creature." Mr. Ishinomori said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, when it comes to elements: Earth Beats Water." He smirked.

Sam didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but how the day's been turning out, anything was possible. He popped the lid of the deck case and slid the other card out.

"Here goes something!" Sam pushed the button on the brace and put the new card in. he then closed it."

"KAMEN RIDE: KAGE!" The brace announced.

The Brace suddenly played a drumming sound while letting out a spiral of Green energy, resembling flames that surrounded Sam until it engulfed him completely. Rachael reached out for Sam, thinking that the flames killed him from the inside, as she became scared.

"Evil... Will Fall by My Blade!" Sam's voice echoed from the energy pillar as a Dark armored foot emerged from it. Suddenly the pillar broke as Neo Decade was replaced by a warrior, resembling the Samurai in Rachael's dream.

"What is that...?" Rachael asked her brother.

"Kage..." Kani hissed. "You returned..."

Sam held his finger up and rocked it back and forth. "I'm not Kage, heck I don't even know what a Kage is. I'm Kamen Rider: Neo Decade. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Don't lie to me! That's the armor of Kage!"

"Think what you want of me." Sam drew another card, this time it was another Red bar coded card. Illustrated on it was the Weapon that was also seen in Rachael's dream. It's Golden and Black hilt along with the hand guard that accompanied the Katana went by one name and no other.

"ATTACK RIDE: TERRA SHREDDER!" It announced. The Brace then glowed Green as Sam drew his sword, his Deca-Blade then transformed into Kage's Personal Weapon: The Terra Shredder.

The Akuma hissed again. "Well you may not be Kage, but you sure act like him. I bet killing you will be just as satisfying."

"Well come then. Fall by my Blade!"

The two warriors charged each other, being evenly matched as the others watched the fight.

"So, this is Kamen Rider Kage?" Takeshi asked.

"Not exactly. Since Neo Decade's a Rider who can take the form of a Lead Rider from his Nine Territory Worlds, he can assume the Rider and their abilities for a set period."

"Well I understand that, but there's something that still troubles me."

"What's that?"

"Why is there an Akuma, a monster from the World of Kage, in our World?"

"I have a feeling... 'They've begun to make their move...'."

"If that's the case, then it makes perfect sense."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachael asked, afraid to ask.

"You wanted a movie for your project? Well how about it, you wanna go on an adventure?" Takeshi asked his sister. "Because at the rate as today's turning out, we'll be leaving pretty soon."

Rachael looked back watching Sam gain the upper hand against the Akuma, as the Akuma rolled back, Blue energy leaking from it's body.

"It's time to finish this." Sam said. He finally pulled out a third card, revealing it to have a Yellow bar-code. Flipping it, it revealed the Kanji Symbol of Earth represented by the character: **土 **while having a aura of green energy around it. Sam opened the tray and slid the card in.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE:K-K-K-KAGE!" The Brace announced.

Sam withdrew the Terra Shredder and bended his knees. The same green energy spiraled around his leg as he leaps into the air.

"ELEMENTAL BREAK: SEISMIC IMPACT!" Sam called out as he slammed his foot into the Akuma, cracking it's armor as it flew a few feet through the air. As it flew, bits of it's armor rained from the sky. Sparks appeared on it's body as it cursed Sam out under it's breath, bleeding the blue energy. It finally fell to it's knees and then it hit the floor, exploding in Blue flames.

Sam landed, transforming back into Neo Decade and then back to his normal self. He stared at the Deca-Gauntlet examining the strange device that turned him into his creation. Rachael and the others ran to him.

"So Neo Decade, had fun?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, because you know, it's not everyday you get to be a Super Hero right?" San sighed, looking at the blue flames die down. "Speaking of which, where did you get all of this, and why am I destined to be Neo Decade?"

"Because, my young friend, you're just born like that." Mr. Ishinomori replied, patting him on the back.

"We'll explain everything when we get back to the house." Takeshi reassured as they walked towards Ishinomori's car. As Sam was about to walk into the car, Takeshi stopped him. "Whoa where are you going?"

"I'm getting into the car."

"No you're not." Takeshi reached into the car and pulled out a silver and blue Motorcycle Helmet. Inside of it were the keys to Takeshi's bike.

"Early Graduation present. You're welcome."

"That Ride's mine?"

"Well technically it's Neo Decade's; I was delivering it, so yeah it's yours."

"Sweet!" Sam raced to the bike and got geared up for it, turning on the ignition and revving the engine.

"Are you sure that giving him the bike this early was a good idea?" Mr. Ishinomori asked."

"Aw come on, Ojisan. He'll be fine, I have complete faith in him." Takeshi said. He then saw Sam somehow flip off the cycle after releasing the brake by accident. "Starting now."

* * *

After a few minutes, the group ride back to the house. Once getting settled, they begin to explain the current situation in detail.

"OK, so in order to explain this correctly, we'll need your undivided attention and if you have any questions, to save them until afterward. Takeshi explained beforehand.

Sam and Rachael nod, getting ready to listen to Takeshi.

"SO, let's get started." Takeshi turned off the lights and Mr. Ishinomori turned on the projector. The movie started to play on the projector screen in front of them.

"Since the beginning of time, there was a group of Guardians known as the Century's Ten. Each was a guardian that had power over ten Parallel Earths. Each earth was in a peaceful state as the guardian had the ability to travel each of their worlds and defeat the evil that threatened it. However, there was a Traitor of the Century Ten Guardians that killed off Eight of his Nine Comrades. The only survivor was the Original Decade: Tsukasa Kadoya, who was able to kill him upon the destruction of Dai-Shocker one year ago... Or at least, he was.

"Was?"

Takeshi nodded. "But now, Shocker's returned in a new form: Nexus Shocker, lead by none other than the very Century Ten Guardian. That Akuma that you fought, was sent by Nexus Shocker. There are a total of 100 parallel worlds guarded by the Century Ten. Ten Belonged to the Nexus Shocker, Ten belong to Decade, ten belonged to Neo Decade..."

"What about the other seventy?" Rachael spoke up.

"The last seventy were destroyed by Nexus Shocker. And with monsters running Amok all over, it's only a matter of time before Nexus Shocker takes over Neo Decade's ten worlds."

"So how are we going to stop this from happening?" Sam jumped from his seat.

"We're gonna travel the worlds, warn the Riders and make an army ready to counter Nexus Shocker. Simple."

"How's that simple, we have no Idea how we're going to get started." Rachael added.

"So you think." Mr. Ishinomori said reaching under the table where the projector was to reveal a CD Case.

"There are Ten DVD discs here that will take us to the Ten worlds. "We have one for our world, and Nine for the others. "What's unique that each of the Ten Decade Guardian had a mode of travel. Tsukasa-kun had a photo shop and traveled with the backdrop of portraits, while another used USB Drives, and you have Disc with videos featured. So, Neo Decade, are you ready to get started?" Mr. Ishinomori asked.

Sam was about to give an answer but cut himself off. "But what about my family?"

"Right, I forgot about that. I'll give you some time to talk to them." he replied.

"Thank you sir." With that, Sam left the house to talk to his parents about it.

* * *

"A Movie project?" Mrs. Williams asked Sam. "And you want us to allow you to go on an international trip with the Hashimura's for this?"

"Yeah, Mr. Ishinomori says that he sees great promise in Rachael and I and is allowing us to take part in this. Besides, he also says that this could launch a career for us as movie producers. And come on, you know that's been our dream since we were five."

"Well if it'll open up a Job for you I guess it-"

"NO absolutely not!" Mrs. Williams interrupted her husband.

"But why not?"

"You're too young to be going on an international trip like this. Who's going to be responsible for you if you get hurt?"

"Mr. Ishinomori and Takeshi are going with us, in addition to the rest of the class. It'll be fine."

"No it won't."

"How would you know? This has been my dream since I was a kid, you can't just take that away from me!"

"I can and will."

Sam bit his lip and left the kitchen. His mom, having tears rolling down her face.

"I don't want to lose another one..." She sobbed as her husband took her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sam ran up stairs, throwing his bag against the wall, making the Deck case hit the floor, and making the cards scatter. He picked the deck up and as he flipped them up, he realized something: His Kamen Ride: Kage Card was replaced by a gray silhouette. He then looked at his Attack Ride card and Final Attack Ride card, but they were also blotched out as well."

"What the...? Do these cards have a one-time effect in real life too?" Sam questioned. He suddenly heard screams outside as he looked out his window. A man suddenly collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Sam dashes out of his room, but not before strapping the Deck on his belt and the Gauntlet on his wrist, for safety reasons. He got outside and headed straight to the man.

"Hey sir, you OK?" He felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Suddenly though, it sped up as the man woke up and smacked Sam away. Sam rolled onto the ground, getting smacked pretty hard as he looked up. The Man's eyes were pitched black with Crimson Irises as it roared, transformed into a Red and Black monster. It wasn't exactly an Akuma, more like an armored Centipede-typed monster made from sand that covered the man's body. The Centipede Dreamon.

"What kind of monster is this?" Sam questioned. "Well it doesn't matter. It's going down." Sam drew Neo Decade's card and slid it into the Deca-Gauntlet.

"HENSHIN!" He called out as the latched closed.

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!" The Gauntlet responded as the silhouettes covered Sam, transforming him into Neo Decade. Sam drew his gun, known as the Deca-Rifle and shot the beast. The beast leaked sand from it's body and responded by charging Sam. It tackled Sam and the two exchanged blows between each-other, with the Centipede gaining the upper hand.

The Deca-Gauntlet started to flash on it's screen as Sam looked down on it. On the Gauntlet, it showed what looked to be a Shuriken hologram appearing. This Prompted Sam to look into his Deck Case to discover a Third Kamen Ride Card.

"I guess the Gauntlet is telling me to use this." Sam said, as he ducked the swipe the Centipede Dreamon made. He roundhouse kicked it as he slid the card in and closed the tray.

"KAMEN RIDE: CLAW!" The Gauntlet announced as it played a Japanese style Techno-rock tone that was accompanied by the materialization of Tiger designed Silver and Green Shinobi Armor that replaced Neo Decade's armor.

"This is what it means to be a Hero." Sam suddenly uttered as he drew his Deca-Blade. He slid an Attack Ride Card into his Gauntlet.

"ATTACK RIDE: TORA NO TSUME!" (lit. Tiger Claw) Sam charged the Dreamon and expertly with his Transformed Katana, now CLAW: Shinobi Mode's Tora no Tsume, was able to gain the upper hand against the Centipede Dreamon."

"Oyasumi Nasai." (lit. Good Night.) Sam told it as he drew two cards from his case. One was Red while the other was Yellow bordered.

"ATTACK RIDE: Tora no Bunshin! (lit Tiger Clone)" Sam began to walk as two holograms appeared on both his sides, representing two ninja clones. He then slid the other card into his brace.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: C-C-C-CLAW!" The two clones drew weapons and restrained the beast where it stood. Sam then jumped on the chain holding it as he ran across it, impaling it. He and the other clones rejoined in the air as he got ready to preform another Rider Kick.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK: BLADE KICK!" Sam called out as he kicked the blade deeper through the Dreamon, killing it, and saving the man taken over. The armor once again canceled out as he watched the cards blotch themselves out. He then took out his other cards and they also blotched themselves out as well.

"I guess my journey is going to be filled with mystery." Sam smirked as he looked up at the moon."

* * *

Early the next morning, Sam woke up early and snuck out of his house and into the garage. He reached for his helmet and his keys and sped off. Unknown to him however, his parents watched as he sped off towards Rachael's house.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Mr. Williams assured his wife. All she could do was nod in agreement.

When he got to the house, he walked in and put his stuff down. He walked into their living room and found the trio standing there, ready to go.

"Good morning everyone. So how are we going to get this started?" Sam asked.

"With this. I made this in case of such an event." Mr. Ishinomori said as he brought it out. It was a projector with a 10-slot disc changer. He opened it and inserted the disc into the machine before closing it.

"Now, whatever video starts playing, will be the world we'll transfer too. Before we start, do you have everything?"

"Um, let's see... Toothbrush, Deca-Gauntlet, My deck, my notebook... Yeah I'm good.

"No you're not." Rachael said, pulling out the video camera. "Seriously, you're hopeless without me."

"I see why it's good to have you as a best friend then, right?"

"All set you two?" Takeshi asked them. They nodded.

"Then, let's get started." Mr. Ishinomori pressed the play button as the disc changer spun rapidly. It stopped suddenly as what appeared on the screen indicated the first world they arrived in. The projector showed White Tiger, with Jade green Stripes carrying a Shuriken on it's back as it's surrounded by playing card decks, each having a specific Face card on the front: the KING of Spades, QUEEN of Hearts, JACK of Diamonds, ACE of Clubs and JOKER.

Sam looks at his Deca-Gauntlet as he reads the text that appeared.

"The World of CLAW..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Five teens between the ages of Fourteen to Eighteen sit on a Roof of a building, watching the busy commute of NYC citizens in everyday life. The First Teen wore glasses, along with a black Shirt with a red hoodie covering the wild hair he hid. He also had black Jeans and crimson colored sneakers. The Second teen looked to be the oldest, being dark skinned, facial hair and also with glasses. He wore casual clothing, like the black khaki pants, with the red button down shirt with the black tie hanging loosely from his neck. The third teen was the youngest, wearing a white shirt with a red dragon on it, the rest of his clothing appeared to be black. The fourth teen was a young girl, black and red hair, dressed like a rocker girl, a shadow black guitar next to her with the rose red guitar pick between the strings. Finally the last was a Caucasian teen, with black sunglasses, dressed in a red t-shirt with a black jacket, black pants and sneakers. He took his sunglasses off revealing his ruby red irises, the same color as the other four.

"It's time, to put the humans into an Eternal Nightmare." He said looking down at the crowd. "Let's go."

The group the pulled out Decks, that coincided with the picture. The First Teen pulled out a JACK of Diamonds, the Second, ACE of Clubs, third JOKER, fourth QUEEN of Hearts and Fifth KING of Spades...

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Oh man this was so much fun.

Rachael: How so?

Sam: I got to kick so much butt, and now we've arrived in out first world. So I'm going to get my CLAW Kamen Ride card back if you don't mind.

Rachael: That is if he doesn't kill you first.

Sam: What was that?

Rachael: Nothing. Good Night! *leaves*

Sam: Rach- crap. Well if that's the case, then I guess I'll leave too. Have a good night everyone.


	3. The Urban Ninja

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Hey all, I was given a vacation while Shuriken16 worked on Movie War WING, so during that time, I did research on the world that I'm about to enter. With that said, let's get into it.

* * *

**(Characters featured are Based on the Story: Kamen Rider CLAW by Shuriken16)  
**

* * *

Early the next morning, Sam woke up early and snuck out of his house and into the garage. He reached for his helmet and his keys and sped off. Unknown to him however, his parents watched as he sped off towards Rachael's house.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Mr. Williams assured his wife. All she could do was nod in agreement.

When he got to the house, he walked in and put his stuff down. He walked into their living room and found the trio standing there, ready to go.

"Good morning everyone. So how are we going to get this started?" Sam asked.

"With this. I made this in case of such an event." Mr. Ishinomori said as he brought it out. It was a projector with a 10-slot disc changer. He opened it and inserted the disc into the machine before closing it.

"Now, whatever video starts playing, will be the world we'll transfer too. Before we start, do you have everything?"

"Um, let's see... Toothbrush, Deca-Gauntlet, My deck, my notebook... Yeah I'm good.

"No you're not." Rachael said, pulling out the video camera. "Seriously, you're hopeless without me."

"I see why it's good to have you as a best friend then, right?"

"All set you two?" Takeshi asked them. They nodded.

"Then, let's get started." Mr. Ishinomori pressed the play button as the disc changer spun rapidly. It stopped suddenly as what appeared on the screen indicated the first world they arrived in. The projector showed White Tiger, with Jade green Stripes carrying a Shuriken on it's back as it's surrounded by playing card decks, each having a specific Face card on the front: the KING of Spades, QUEEN of Hearts, JACK of Diamonds, ACE of Clubs and JOKER.

Sam looks at his Deca-Gauntlet as he reads the text that appeared.

"The World of CLAW..."

Elsewhere, Five teens between the ages of Fourteen to Eighteen sit on a Roof of a building, watching the busy commute of NYC citizens in everyday life. The First Teen wore glasses, along with a black Shirt with a red hoodie covering the wild hair he hid. He also had black Jeans and crimson colored sneakers. The Second teen looked to be the oldest, being dark skinned, facial hair and also with glasses. He wore casual clothing, like the black khaki pants, with the red button down shirt with the black tie hanging loosely from his neck. The third teen was the youngest, wearing a white shirt with a red dragon on it, the rest of his clothing appeared to be black. The fourth teen was a young girl, black and red hair, dressed like a rocker girl, a shadow black guitar next to her with the rose red guitar pick between the strings. Finally the last was a Caucasian teen, with black sunglasses, dressed in a red t-shirt with a black jacket, black pants and sneakers. He took his sunglasses off revealing his ruby red irises, the same color as the other four.

"It's time, to put the humans into an Eternal Nightmare." He said looking down at the crowd. "Let's go."

The group the pulled out Decks, that coincided with the picture. The First Teen pulled out a JACK of Diamonds, the Second, ACE of Clubs, third JOKER, fourth QUEEN of Hearts and Fifth KING of Spades...

* * *

Chapter 3: CLAW's World: The Urban Ninja

* * *

"Gotta... Get... Help..." Were the words uttered by a young man stumbling on his own two feet as he tripped his way down the streets of Staten Island, one of the Five Areas that make up New York City.

His eyes got heavy on him as he fell to the ground. He breathing got heavier, and his body weaker. He didn't know what was going on, but all he knew was that he needed help. He tried to get up, but unfortunately for him, he passed out. People noticed, and crowded around him, to make sure he was OK.

"Hey buddy, you OK?" a street vendor asked as he shook the man. As he shook him, red and black dust flew off the man and scattered onto the ground.

"I'm fine." The young man said, pushing himself up.

"That's good, should I call an ambulance or some-" the vendor suddenly found himself into the air suspended by the man holding him by the throat.

"For you maybe." the man smiled. He opened his eyes, his eyes turning black and the irises becoming a ruby color. More sand developed around him as it covered his body, slowing turning him into a Red and Black Albatross Monster.

"It's a Dreamon!" A girl screamed as she and the crowds ran frantically down the streets. The Dreamon turned and flung the man towards them, getting a few straddlers behind the crowd caught in the impact.

"You ain't going nowhere." The Albatross Dreamon snarled as his wings spread out behind him. As he was abut to blow the crowd away, the sound of a motorcycle was heard and it got louder as the seconds went by. The Dreamon looked to see a Green and White Hayabusa Motorcycle ride up to the area. The Rider got off of it and took off his helmet, revealing a young teen, no older than Sixteen years old. He had a tan skin color and he wore a white shirt with a green button-down dress shirt, along with black jeans, sneakers and a Black, Blue and Orange Baseball cap that rested on his head. Strapped to his back was a green and black messenger bag. And around his neck was a necklace with three mini-sized weapon shaped amulets.

"What a great way to start the morning." the Albatross Dreamon said in pleasure.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The teen smirked as he pulled the Shuriken Amulet off his neck. "I've been wondering when ACE was going to send out one of his Dreamon, it's been a while."

Suddenly a silver object popped out of the Teen's bag, revealing to be a kitten sized White Tiger with Jade Green Stripes covering his body.

"Ready for some morning exercises Tigerton?" the teen asked as he tossed the shuriken into the air.

"You know it." the tiger replied, leaping after it, catching it into it's mouth. The Tiger transformed into a Tiger Claw as the teen caught it, sliding it onto the Green arm brace on his left arm. The Tiger's eyes glowed a jade color as a Silver belt appeared around his waist.

"HENSHIN!" the Teen called out, detaching the tiger and sliding him onto his belt.

"SHINOBI MODE!" the mechanical voice announced as the Teen transformed into Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode.

* * *

A few yards away, Sam and Rachael looked on, Rachael recording the moments with the Video Camera, while Sam reviewed the world's data through the Deca-Gauntlet.

"World of CLAW huh?" Sam said as he looked through the info. "I've never heard of it."

"It's a Alternate Universe where humans mutate into their greatest fears. Due to some unknown reason, Dreamon are the result of a person who fears get the best of them, transforming them into a Monster. The only way to save the person is to kill the Dreamon, which acts like a parasite for 8 hours. If not killed off by then..." Rachael went on.

"How do you know all of this?" Sam wondered looking at her.

"Fanfiction." Rachael said flatly. "Because of you, I've been reading Kamen Rider Fanfics and I just so happened to come across a story similar to this world, called Kamen Rider CLAW."

"Similar?"

"Well wouldn't it make sense? Since your Neo Decade, there should be some alteration to the original story and this world that we're in."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and watched the Rider and the Albatross Dreamon continue their battle. "I don't know. Were there any more Riders besides this one?"

"Yeah there's supposed to be at least Four CLAW Riders: the Shinobi, Marksman, Samurai and Shogun Mode Riders. Why?"

"Because I'm watching the 'Urban Ninja' over there do some 'Transformation Ninjutsu.'"

* * *

The Albatross Dreamon drew Two Blades as he attacked the Teen rider. The Rider held his own, utterly failing to block all of the sword strikes.

"Time to swap out Tigerton." The Teen said.

"Got it."

The teen slid the Tiger CLAW off his belt as he turned to his bike, drawing a Crescent Moon Amulet from his belt.

"Kyuge!" he called out, alerting a Black and Yellow fox to hear him

"Let's do it." Kyuge said as the Teen threw the amulet into the air, with the Fox catching it in his mouth. The Fox then turned into a CLAW as the Teen slid it onto the belt.

"SAMURAI MODE!" The voice announced as the Silver and Green Shinobi armor was replaced by Black and Yellow Samurai Armor. The armor was black with patches of yellow on the shoulder pads and knees, while the Kabuto Helmet was black with the Crescent moon representing the horns of the helmet. Through the helmet, was the Jade green eyes, that turned gold to match the color scheme.

* * *

"Cool, it's like Kamen Rider meets Naruto." Sam laughed as Rachael back handed his arm.

"That shouldn't be possible." Rachael said. "From the stories I've read, the CLAW Beast are all DNA Locked. If there are Four Riders in this world, then why did this guy transform into two of the four?"

"Don't know, don't care, This is getting interesting." Sam smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teen gained the upper hand on the Albatross Dreamon as he eventually broke the Dreamon's Blades.

"Game over." the Teen said, sending his blade upward,slashing him and causing major damage to the Dreamon.

"Why you little... You'll pay for this!" The Albatross rose from the ground and took off into the sky.

"You ain't going nowhere." the teen mocked as he slid the fox off his belt and snapped his fingers, signaling a Sapphire and Black Wolf to shoot out of the bag and into his hand.

"Your up Kiba." he said, throwing the Crossbow amulet into the air for the wolf to catch.

"MARKSMAN MODE!" the voice announced as the teen slid the Wolf CLAW onto his belt. The yellow disappeared from the armor and turned into a Sapphire Blue color, as the black armor re-arranged itself to look like a gunslinger-like warrior. The Rider armor had two pistols on it's belt and a Sniper Rifle on it's backside. The Helmet was modeled after the head of a Wolf having slits where it's Sapphire Blue Eyes radiated from. The Rider detached the Sniper after sliding a pistol into it, which acts as the trigger for the weapon. He then slid Kiba onto his brace, causing his forearm to develop a dark blue lightning aura around it.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" it announced as the sky grew dark.

The Albatross Dreamon stopped suddenly looking around for a slightest hint of light. "What the heck is going on?"

"Shadow Sniper." the Teen said as he pulled the Trigger. The Bullet shot into the air and through it's target. The Albatross Dreamon screeched as the sky lit up again and it exploded in midair, raining Sand and the victim. The Rider jumped and caught the man, setting him down onto the ground, checking for a pulse. It was faint, but it was coming back slowly, which relieved the rider.

Kiba detached itself to him as the armor canceled out.

"Nice work C.J.." Kiba said as he, Tigerton and Kyuge sat on the bike seat.

"Thanks. I've been practicing for this for a while now. I didn't realize that using Three Modes at once was going to be so tough." he replied rubbing his shoulder. "What time is it anyway...?"

"8:20am." Kiba said.

"What! Aw that freaking Dreamon made me late!" he flipped the three CLAW Beast gathered up onto his shoulder and back into his bag one by one. C.J. then rode off a few more blocks towards his school.

"Well I guess that's all of the footage we're going to get for now." Rachael said as she turned the camera off. "Come on, we're late too."

"Late? To what?" Sam asked.

"School, you idiot." Rachael said, walking towards Sam's bike. "Let's go."

Sam sighed and walked over to his bike, thirty seconds later they shot down the street in the same direction as C.J..

* * *

When C.J. Got into the school, the bell rang dismissing first period. He sighed in frustration and headed for his second period class.

"Got caught up in a Dreamon attack huh?" A feminine teen voice called from behind him. C.J. turned to see a Caucasian girl, about his age, Blond hair in a pony-tail, dressed in a Black and white t-Shirt, with a open dark purple vest. She also had black jeans and black and purple sneakers.

"And how did you know that?" C.J. Replied, wondering.

"Come on, I know you too well; I mean why else would you'd be late?"

"Bike could've gotten a flat tire."

"And yet with Shinobi Mode's speed, you'd would still get here on time." She pointed out.

C.J. Sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay you got me. I fought a Dreamon on the way to school and I figured he'd have answers. It was one of ACE's Dreamon."

The girl's expression saddened. "He didn't did he?"

"No..."

The girl hugged C.J., to which he returned. "Don't worry, we'll find out who did it."

"Thanks Sarah."

The bell rung, as the security and the Principal swept the halls alerting the kids that the bell rung. C.J. And Sarah headed for class, as Sam and Rachael walked into the school.

"So this is where this World's Rider goes to school?" Sam asked himself as he looked around.

"ID?" The Security Guard at the desk asked the two.

"Uh... Hold on a sec." Sam replied, turning to Rachael afterward. Rachael pulled one out of her pocket, as if she knew she had it. Sam got a bit anxious as he patted himself to try and find an ID, when he reached into his pocket, pulling one out.

"Right here ma'am." Rachael swiped it through the scanner as it beeped, recognizing her as a student. Sam did the same as they both made it through.

"That was close." Sam sighed, sliding it back into his pocket, Rachael nodding. "Hopefully that'll be the end for the surprises."

* * *

"Class, we have two new students today." The Math Teacher, Mr. Marelli announced as he gained the classes' attention.

C.J. stopped writing in his notebook, looking up at the two new students his math teacher was talking about.

Sam scanned the room to see who was there when he picked up on C.J.

"Screw that, the surprises continue." Sam whispered to Rachael, causing her to elbow him in the side.

"Meet: Sam Williams and Rachael Hashimura." The young Math Teacher announced. "Rachael, you can sit next to C.J. And Sam, you can sit next to Sarah. Is that OK with you guys?"

The two seated teens nodded without too much trouble.

"Great, so take your seats and we'll continue on our lesson."

Sam and Rachael took their seats, cracked open their books and followed on in the lesson.

* * *

"_Man, I'm a Rider, I shouldn't have to be doing school work. I should be out saving the world, defeating evil and junk, not trigonometry and algebra."_ Sam said to himself. twenty minutes after class started. He just got through problem 10 out of twenty, while the rest of the class were a few questions ahead of him. Whoever made up his destiny to save the nine Territory worlds of Neo Decade, should have made sure that Math Class wasn't on the list of 'stuff to do.'"

"The answer's 20." Sarah whispered to him. "For number 11, A=20."

Sam looked up, and saw Sarah's page, the formula and everything done to make the answer come out the way it was.

"Figure I'd help the new kid catch up with the rest of us." she smirked, as she moved on to the next question she was on.

"_Maybe this world isn't half bad."

* * *

_

Another twenty minutes passed, and after HW and test were passed out from days prior, the bell rung, dismissing second period.

Sam got up, followed by Sarah. The two bump into each other, causing Sarah to drop her stuff onto the floor.

"Whoops, sorry." Sam reached down to pick the books up.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." She replied helping.

As Sam gave her the books, he noticed a deck of cards in her bag, glistening red like glitter.

"What are those, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards?" Sam joked noticing the cards.

Sarah looked at him oddly, then realized what he was talking about. She shot up, and walked away.

"It's nothing, thanks for collecting my books, Sam." she said as she walked away.

Rachael walked to him, as he stood up. "Nice pickup line." she smirked.

"Go somewhere." Sam said as he pushed her out the door.

C.J. Was the last to leave as he closed his book to head to his next class.

* * *

Back at Rachael's house, Takeshi and Mr. Ishinomori sat and ate Breakfast, which Takeshi prepared. Takeshi took a sip of his coffee before speaking up.

"So what's the story behind CLAW's World?"

Mr. Ishinomori bit a piece of Bacon off and ate. "It seems, there were Four Riders, but now there are two. Kamen Rider: CLAW Shogun Mode, and Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode, who has gained the ability to also become Samurai Mode and Marksman Mode respectively."

"Three Modes at once? What happened to the other Riders of this world?"

"The Royal Flush Five happened. According to my research, the Dreamon threat was at a minimum. That is until Six Months ago; there were victims that didn't recover from the parasitic effects that the Dreamon possess, causing them to become the next stage in their mutation: D-Brids. Who caused the sudden outbreak of D-Brids were Five extremely Powerful D-Brids, who call themselves the Royal Flush Five. Each using a deck of Cards, to represent their Rank, the Dreamon rates have spiked exponentially, leading in more casualties than ever before.

"But that doesn't answer my question; what happened to the other two Riders?"

"As far as I know, Tyler Johnson: Kamen Rider CLAW: Marksman Mode, and Julie Kim: Kamen Rider CLAW: Samurai Mode; Were both killed in battle, their bodies nowhere to be found."

Takeshi put his toast down. "I see."

Mr. Ishinomori dumped a teaspoon of sugar into his coffee and stirred. "The Rider of this World, C.J. Johnson is SADE's Primary Rider, turned Dreamon Hunter, trying to find out who's responsible for his Friend's murders, completely forgetting 'What It Truly Means To Be A Hero.' It's a shame really."

"I see. I wonder how Sam's going to figure this one out."

* * *

"32 cards left. I've been careless, I should conserve these." the JACK of Diamonds counted as he sat on the school's rooftop. "Use them when it's an emergency."

"Like now?" Sam's voice echoed from behind him.

JACK turned his head, and sighed, turning back towards the buildings in front of him. "What the hell do you want?"

"You're JACK of The Royal Flush Five, am I right?" Sam asked.

"What of it?" he asked, not turning around.

"Well, as the Guardian of this world, I can't let you live." Sam replied, trying to sound heroic.

"Pretty cocky for some kid." JACK Said as he turned and got up. "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that and I'm also going to forget this conversation and head back to class. If you excuse me please..." JACK headed for the door, but Sam blocked him, kicking him back.

"Why you little punk! I'm gonna mess you up!" JACK Held his deck to his chest as he adsorbed it, transforming into the Spider D-Brid. The Dreamon was red with black armor, covering it's body including the four extended legs that protruded from his backside. It's head was black, a Four red circles covered it's face them being his eyes. He cracked his knuckles as he charged Sam.

"Let's Ride." he said as he pulled Neo Decade's card out and opened the tray.. "HENSHIN!" He called out as the card was inserted and the latch closed.

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!" The Gauntlet responded as the silhouettes covered Sam, transforming him into Neo Decade.

Sam Drew the Deca-Blade as he slashed the oncoming Spider Dreamon. JACK Grabbed the blade with his hands as he stabbed Sam with his upper legs. Sam backed up, as he ducked JACK's attacks, reaching into his case and sliding out a card. He pushed the button on his gauntlet and slid the card in.

"ATTACK RIDE: BLADE RUSH!"

The Blade radiated a blue color, as Sam blocked the first leg, cutting it off, dispersing into sand. Using the momentum, he charged JACK and continued on the assault, knocking him into the air. As JACK Drifted into the air, Sam pressed the button on his brace and slid the Gold Card inside.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: N-N-N NEO DECADE!" Gold Holographic cards emerged from the Gauntlet as they lined up in a straight line towards JACK. Sam jumped through them as he Hammer kicked JACK down, followed by a descent of slashes that Sam did as he followed the falling D-Brid.

An explosion was made from the attack as JACK's body dispersed into Red and Black Sand.

"Surprisingly quick work." Sam said, dusting his hands. C.J. ran outside, seeing the remains of JACK. Sam picked up the deck as he examined it, that turning into sand as well.

"Sam Right?" C.J. Asked. "Do you know what happened out here?"

"Don't know, I heard the explosion and I ran out to see what happened."

"I didn't see you though."

"Side door."

"Well at any rate, just be careful. There's been Dreamon attacks and the less casualties the better."

"I gotcha."

* * *

Sarah walks onto the roof, being joined by KING, ACE and JOKER. Sara turned into her D-Brid Form of the Rocker Girl: QUEEN.

"JACK's Dead." ACE said, watching the burning flames die down.

"Expected from CLAW." KING said, with the least bit of interest.

"It wasn't CLAW." QUEEN corrected, Making KING's eyebrow raise.

"Then who was it?"

"Neo Decade."

"So he's arrive has he? One of the few Century's Ten remaining. If we kill him, then we'll come into greater standings with Emperor-D" The KING's smirk widen into a evil grin. Transforming into the Lion D-Brid, he turned to JOKER and ACE.

"Kill Neo Decade. QUEEN, Continue you spying on CLAW. And when you get the chance, kill him too."

"Understood." JOKER and ACE bowed as they walked off with their orders soon after.

QUEEN hesitated, before answering. "Understood." she left as well.

"That love for the human. I need to destroy it." he growled. "No matter, for now, I should just focus on killing CLAW, Neo Decade and setting up Emperor-D's invasion." With that, he left as well...

* * *

[END]

[Super Hero time]

Sam: SO, we enter into CLAW's world and what do we get?

Rachael: a few clips for our project, some characterization and-"

Sam: No fight between me and C.J. How bogus can you get?

Rachael: SO the author wanted to take a different approach. Besides he's been working on the movie story for the last few weeks so give him a break if you didn't get your wanted fight scene.

Sam: Grrr... I'm going to sleep. *leaves*

Rachael: Well in that case, I guess I should go to bed too. Good night everyone and thx for reading.


	4. The Lone Tiger

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: It's been a while people. Hope you didn't miss us too much. Shuriken16 is taking a break from Duel Masters: Kaijudo Generation to get back to this and God is it about time. Don't get me wrong, it's a great story, but we've been forgotten and I for one feel that we should get back into telling our story.

C.J.: What's wrong with that? I'm the main character in that story dude.

Sam: There's nothing wrong about it. It was just taking up too much of the boss' time.

C.J.: Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

**(Characters featured are based on the Story: Kamen Rider CLAW by Shuriken16)**

Sarah walks onto the roof, being joined by KING, ACE and JOKER. Sara turned into her D-Brid Form of the Rocker Girl: QUEEN.

"JACK's Dead." ACE said, watching the burning flames die down.

"Expected from CLAW." KING said, with the least bit of interest.

"It wasn't CLAW." QUEEN corrected, Making KING's eyebrow raise.

"Then who was it?"

"Neo Decade."

"So he has arrived has he? One of the few Century's Ten remaining. If we kill him, then we'll come into greater standings with Emperor-D" The KING's smirk widen into an evil grin. Transforming into the Lion D-Brid, he turned to JOKER and ACE.

"Kill Neo Decade. QUEEN, Continue you spying on CLAW. And when you get the chance, kill him too."

"Understood." JOKER and ACE bowed as they walked off with their orders soon after.

QUEEN hesitated, before answering. "Understood." she left as well.

"That love for the human. I need to destroy it." he growled. "No matter, for now, I should just focus on killing CLAW, Neo Decade and setting up Emperor-D's invasion." With that, he left as well...

* * *

Chapter 4: CLAW's World: The Lone Tiger.

"It's been six long months." A young man with short black hair, dressed in a SADE uniform said to his Panther CLAW Beast "Shade" as they both looked through old data files on his PC.

Commander David Rodriguez replayed the Videos, featuring C.J. accompanied by a Caucasian teen, short brown hair, dressed in a Black and Blue SADE uniform with a Lieutenant medal on his Jacket, and a young Korean female agent the same age with long black hair, with a Black and White uniform, a Captain medal on her Jacket. The trio and their CLAW Beast stood in front of the camera, posing for their first day as a team. Despite their differences, they somehow made it work.

"To think it took the appearance of the Royal Flush Five to bring that trio of ragtag teenagers together." David sighed, turning off the video.

"Those were some fine soldiers. It's a shame that they were taken down so soon." Shade mentioned, with David replaying the scene in his head.

* * *

_[Six months earlier]_

Six months earlier when the Royal Flush Five made their appearance, SADE's commander made a team of CLAW operatives that had the ability to stand a chance against the threat. SADE's Strike Force Lieutenant and Master Sniper: Tyler Johnson, and Field Captain and Samurai in-training: Julie Kim was joined by Rookie: Christopher James Johnson. Sure the duo protested against the rookie, but the reason why he chose the three was because of their ability to use the CLAW Systems to the fullest extent possible. With that said, the Dreamon count dropped drastically as the missions each complimented their respected abilities. One fateful day however, The Leader of the D-Brids, the KING of Spades made his appearance. Julie and Tyler lost their lives in an accident caused by KING. C.J. was the only survivor of the attack and felt that it was his fault. However, the CLAW Beast, Kyuge and Kiba survived but not the bodies of his fallen team, giving him the impression that they weren't dead. Ever since, he's been hunting them down.

* * *

Sam and Rachael listened to the story as David told them as Sam nodded.

"That's very interesting sir." Rachael commented, remembering C.J. from school.

"But what's the story on that Sarah Chick?" Sam asked. "She practically clings on him."

"Sarah is a lieutenant of a different squad, who joined C.J. shortly after the incident. He didn't want a new team member after the incident, but as stubborn as he was, she stayed with him like glue until he accepted her. Now, they're the best of friends."

"My mind thinks otherwise." Sam muttered, causing Rachael to kick him at his unguarded shin.

"So back to the matter at hand, you say that you defeated one of the Royal Flush Five members is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

"How exactly; I find that hard to believe as this is the first time I met you." David said, folding his hands.

"Well, as you can see, I'm-"

The doors slid open revealing C.J. and Sarah walking in, interrupting Sam in mid-sentence.

"Commander." C.J. and Sarah saluted.

"At eases you two. Listen, you two are going to have two more agents working with you, effective immediately."

"Who's that?" Sarah asked.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Sam jumped up to shake C.J.'s hand.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." C.J. Rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't need any teammates, not anymore." He replied.

"Well that was easy. Good night-"

"That's too bad, deal with it." David interrupted Sam again.

"Why do I need more people around me to die?"

"Who said anything about me dying?" Sam turned.

"You should know I'm a lone wolf because my teammates are dead. Sarah on the other hand, she stays because I can't get rid of her."

Sarah smirked. "Not like you want to get rid of me anyway."

"Well like Commander Rodriguez said over there, you don't have a choice, so let's go teammate, I have a few questions I'd like to ask." Sam pushed C.J. out the door as Sarah and Rachael watched.

"You two are dismissed as well." David mentioned.

"Yes sir. Good night then." Sarah saluted and she left with Rachael.

* * *

On SADE's Roof, Sam and C.J. sit as the two get ready to talk.

"Ok so what do you want to know?" C.J. asked, opening the Can of Pepsi.

"Well for starters, what are the Royal Flush Five?" Sam asked.

"They are Five D-Brids with the power to command other D-Brids. They have the power to create other D-Brids with Playing Card decks that store their power. These decks also represent their ranks. The leader is the KING of Spades. He separated me from my team. In remembrance of them, I had the scientist here at SADE, override the DNA-lock on the Rider Gear and re-locked it with mine, so I could use their power. For months, I've been trying to go on different leads to them, just trying to see if they're still alive. What's your story?"

"Mine?" Sam asked. "Well let's see; My name is Sam Williams, I like making movies, and I just got a new Job of saving the worlds from utter destruction."

"Worlds?" C.J. asked.

"Yep, see this Gauntlet on my arm? It's called the Deca-Gauntlet. I use it to become Kamen Rider Neo Decade."

C.J. froze. "So it's you…"

"What happened?"

C.J. suddenly snapped and grabbed Sam by his shirt. "WHERE ARE THEY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What are you talking about?" Sam shouted back, breaking C.J.'s grip.

"My friends! You're the Decade that killed them, the one who let the Royal Flush Five loose in this world!"

"Dude, I make movies in my spare time, not hunt down Kamen Riders for sport."

"You… I'm gonna kill you; Tigerton!"

Tigerton hopped from C.J's bag and caught the shuriken.

"Man, they never told me about fighting other Kamen Riders." Sam, said, drawing Neo Decade's card.

"HENSHIN!" The both called out in unison as the transformations took effect. They charged each other, their Blades drawn as they two clashed.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and C.J.?" Rachael asked Sarah as they sat in the nearby McDonalds, drinking frappes. "And when I say that, I mean with SADE."

"Well, I met him after his teammates were killed by KING."

"So his teammates are really dead?"

"The bodies were never found, so it's just an assumption at this point. We didn't get along well because he didn't want to 'get me killed' as well. Despite that, I stuck to him, like a pesky little sister and we grew close."

"That's so sweet."

"But there's a problem to that." Sarah sighed.

"Problem?" Rachael talked with the straw in her mouth.

"Excuse me miss, you dropped this outside." A voice said over them.

The two looked up to see a casually dressed African-American teenager, putting Sarah's SADE ID on the table.

Sarah froze in place, trying desperately to move but she couldn't.

"Thank you for finding it." Rachael said to the stranger.

"Run…" Sarah whispered.

Rachael turned to her as the Teen smirked. "Sorry ladies, but that won't be possible. You see, KING would like to have a word with you."

The teen then transformed into ACE the Eagle D-Brid. He was a red colored D-Brid, with black wings and a Black beak. It had Black Gauntlets with Red talons at the tips, which were for the same for its legs. ACE flapped his wings, blowing out the windows as he grabbed the both of them and flew out of the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, C.J. and Sam were in a Gun battle as he reverted to Marksman Mode. After a minute of dodging bullets, they hear the screams from the McDonalds, as the Eagle D-Brid flies overhead.

"It's ACE!" C.J. recognized from the distance.

"That's bad because…?"

"They have Sarah and Rachael!"

"That's bad because…?" Sam questioned again.

C.J. turned and punched Sam hard in the face. Sam tumbled over, as his Transformation canceled out, along with C.J's.

"What is up with you? Do you realize how serious this is?" C.J. honestly asked Sam.

"I do actually. I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Nice try, but all that got you was me decking you in the face."

"You not the only one who lost people," Sam said.

"Funny, I thought you didn't care about people, considering that you killed them."

"What the hell are you talking about? You know what, don't answer it. If I'm going to risk my butt to save the world, I'll do it without you help. You'd probably like that." Sam left the rooftop, C.J. snickering.

"So what's the plan boss-man?" Tigerton asked.

"We're gonna run wild." He replied simply. "Do you have their scent?"

"I have something, it smells like a lizard."

"Hey that's not nice to say!" A child-like voice said.

C.J. turned to see JOKER standing behind them as he played with the red and black Yo-yo around his finger.

"You're JOKER aren't you?" C.J asked.

"Bingo. KING gave me orders to kill you while ACE kidnapped QUEEN and that Rachael girl."

"QUEEN?" C.J. asked.

"Yes, QUEEN. You know the one who's been spying on you for the last few months. The one who had many opportunities to kill you, but because of her love, she could never bring herself to do it. KING's pissed so he's going to 'Fix' it for her."

"Sarah is… QUEEN?" C.J. asked herself.

"Knew it." Sam said as he re-appeared from the staircase.

"You knew this whole time?" C.J. scowled at him.

"I had a feeling; when she dropped her books earlier, I saw a Deck in her bag that was shining from the light, like it was coated in glitter. Rachael explained to me about the Decks and the Royal Flush Five, so I got the assumption that she must have been one of them, not only that but after I killed JACK, I looked at his deck; it had the same Glitter-like coating as hers."

"I can't believe that." C.J. replied. "There's no way that Sarah's QUEEN."

"Well believe it Romeo." JOKER said, catching his Yo-Yo. "Now you have two choices. Either die here, or go after Juliet. Chances are Option 1 will be more sufficient."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the little squirt, you go and get them." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" C.J. asked.

"Hey, this is your world and your enemies, I'm just passing through. Remember that." Sam gave him thumbs up as he turned back.

JOKER held his deck up, as it released its stored power, transforming him into the Dragon D-Brid.

"HENSHIN!" Sam said, sliding Neo Decade's Card into the tray.

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!" The Gauntlet responded as the silhouettes covered him. Sam drew his blade as he charged JOKER.

"Thanks." C.J. nodded. "HENSHIN!"

"SHINOBI MODE!" The system announced as he leaped off the building. His feet caught onto the side as he raced down to the street.

Sam ducked JOKER's swipes, as he grabbed his arm. He turned to see C.J. racing off into the darkness as he smirked. "I think I just thought of today's lesson of the day." Sam Kicked JOKER back as he slid a red barcoded card into the gauntlet.

"ATTACK RIDE: Bullet Blitz!" The Gauntlet announced as Sam shot at JOKER, the barrel pushing bullets out like an AK-47." JOKER stumbled back and forth from the pain as he looked at Sam.

"I honestly thought you'd be a better challenge." Sam said. "But of course, I need to give you the benefit of the doubt; you are a kid after all."

JOKER laughed through his pain. "Don't worry, this isn't the last you're gonna see of me."

"Yeah… That's what they all say."

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: N-N-N NEO DECADE!" The gold holographic cards lined up towards JOKER as the center of them acted as cursors.

"Bye Bye, brat." Sam pulled the trigger as the gun shot through the Holograms, the blast absorbing the cards as it passed through. JOKER perished when the golden blast engulfed him as his and poured from the flames.

"Two down, two to go." Sam nodded.

JOKER's remains flew through the sky, as C.J. looked up, seeing the red and black dust all go in one direction. He followed the trail, arriving at an abandoned warehouse, the same warehouse where his team first fought against KING.

* * *

Rachael woke up to Sarah's heavy breathing, and grunting. Rachael looked at her friend, noticing her face was cut and her arm was bloody. And her wings were broken. Rachael had to double check on the wings part.

"Hey, you're awake." The D-Brid said in Sarah's voice.

"S-Sarah?" Rachael wasn't sure, but the D-Brid nodded.

"I tried to break out, but ACE beat me down back in here."

"Where are we exactly?"

"In a cage." The Swan D-Brid said. "KING's going to kill us and take my power.

"Your power?"

"KING intends to take the powers of the fallen Royal Flush Five members to make him extremely powerful to become one of Emperor-D's Generals."

"Emperor-D? Who's that?"

"Legend has it; he's the Emperor of the Multiverse. Under him he has nine generals, each having immense power, ruling over a set of nine worlds. We were created to take over this world. However, KING grew power hungry recently, despite being our leader. After he killed two of the Riders of this world, he had me spy on C.J. He wanted me to kill him and take the CLAW Beast away from him so that he can have the powers of the Riders.

"So that's why you're so close to him."

"Not only that, but…"

The cellar doors opened as they heard footsteps coming towards them. KING and ACE approached the cellar as KING smirked.

"Nice work ACE. I see she put up a struggle."

"She _tried _to put up a struggle." ACE corrected him.

"I see. Well at any rate, your betrayal will cost you more than that beating."

"Go to hell." She snarled.

KING chuckled, transforming his arm into his Claw. He reached in and grabbed her neck.

"Listen, in this situation, I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"Sire, I have just been informed that CLAW has arrived on the premises."

"Excellent. You have done well ACE." KING said as he turned around, letting go of QUEEN.

"Thank You your magest-!" ACE suddenly grunted.

"Unfortunately for me to beat him, I'll need your power as well."

"Sire… I don't understand." ACE talked in between breaths as KING extracted the ACE of Clubs deck from ACE's abdomen. ACE dropped to the floor, dispersing into sand.

"With JACK's JOKER's and now ACE's Deck, I have more than enough power to fight CLAW. He has three forms, I have four." KING grinned evilly as he transformed into the Lion D-Brid. "I'll be back for your deck soon enough." KING then disappeared in a red and black tornado.

* * *

C.J. looked at the warehouse, it bringing back painful memories, to which he shook off. He then ran inside, where KING waited for him, sitting in a throne in the center of the room in his human form.

"Welcome." KING smirked as he got up, the decks revolving around him.

"Where's Sarah?" He shouted.

"All in due time; I'll make sure to tell you before I crush your skull with my boot."

"Where is SHE?" C.J. bolted towards KING before getting backhanded into a pile of boxes.

"I was going to be nice and tell you, but now it seems that that's not an option." KING then transformed, the decks joining with his body. Black Lightning gathered around his body and mutated him into a Chimera-like D-Brid, much to C.J.'s horror.

"What the hell are you?"

"Someone who has more than one power that he took from his fallen comrades; just like you…"

C.J. stood up, but was tackled by the Chimera D-Brid. C.J. forced him back, throwing his sword into the air. Switching into Samurai Mode, he caught the Sword and used Samurai Mode's katana to try and stand a chance. Despite that, the Chimera D-Brid roared and pushed him back with ease.

"Pathetic human; your foolish attempts cost you their lives, and yours." The Chimera D-Brid chuckled. "With you dead, I'll be on my way to becoming one of the Nine Generals and also the ruler of the planet!"

C.J. grunted. _"Damn, this is unreal._ _If only I had Tyler and Julie with me… I wish I saved them last time."_

"I guess you learned your lesson huh?"

The two traced the voice to the entrance of the warehouse where Sam stood with Rachael and Sarah, who was still injured.

"What the- Who the hell are you?" KING shouted.

"I'm someone who's willing to help out my friend. There's strength in numbers, no matter how much pain it'll cause. You can only fill the void by letting new people into your lives, Humans or D-Brids. And no, taking something of value of them isn't enough. Isn't that right? With the powers of your fallen comrades, you have significant strength, but you're all alone inside."

C.J. nodded involuntarily, realizing that having the Marksman and Samurai CLAWs, didn't do anything. He still isolated himself, despite Sarah's countless attempts into his personal life, and his dark past. Even if she was really a spy sent from KING, her feelings for him were truly sincere. And that very moment, he regretted rejecting her.

"You bastard who are you!" the Chimera D-Brid roared at the top of his lungs.

"In that case, remember this, I am: The Next Decade!"

Rachael shook her head. "So original."

"HENSHIN!" Sam slid the card in as the silver holograms materialized.

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!" Sam drew his blade as the two clashed with each other, Sam giving KING a bigger challenge than C.J. did.

C.J. watched as the two fought, thinking about what happened on the rooftop earlier. He then realized what he had to do.

"Kyuge, Switch out with Tigerton."

"Got it." The duo said without question. Once Shinobi Mode triggered, C.J. joined in the fight, with Sam.

"I get it now."

"What do you get?" Sam asked, knowing the answer.

"I understand, that power come from your teammates; there are strength in numbers, and it not how much power one has, it's how a team uses it."

"Um, sure. Now can we beat this guy?"

Sam's deck case began to glow suddenly as he opened it. Three cards shot out of it suddenly, which Sam caught.

"Sweet, I got it back!" Sam joyously said as he stared at his Kamen Rider CLAW Card. In addition to that he also retrieved two new cards, which had yellow barcodes.

"Sweet; C.J. do me a favor and start running in his direction."

"Why?"

Sam slid one of the yellow barcoded cards into his gauntlet. "You'll see. Run on three. Three!"

C.J. nodded and began running towards him.

"Now the real fun starts,"

"FINAL FORM RIDE: C-C-C-CLAW!" The Gauntlet announced. Sam took his rifle and shot C.J. in the back, which shocked everyone in the room.

"Sam what are you doing?" Rachael screamed.

Sam laughed. "3,2,1…"

As C.J.'s body descended, the rider's eyes began to glow green as he dropped on all fours. The Armor folded in and out, reforming into a Green-Stripped White Tiger, the transformation similar to a Transformer Robot. The Tiger roared as a Giant Green and silver Shuriken materialized on its back.

"_What the heck did he turn me into?"_ C.J. Questioned.

"Don't worry about it, just have fun with it. Oh and I'm gonna need to borrow this."

Sam took the shuriken off of its back. "Fetch."

Sam chucked the Shuriken towards KING, with C.J. hunting it like a heat seeking missile.

KING manages to dodge the shuriken, but not the Tiger as its giant Claw sent him flying across the room. He landed, taking a lot of damage from the duo as they let loose on him.

"Damn it all, it's not possible to lose to some humans!" KING shouted.

"First time for anything right?"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: C-C-C-CLAW!"

The Tiger's eyes lit up once again as Sam took the shuriken; tossing it into its mouth. The Tiger Responded by then transforming into a gauntlet-sized Shinobi CLAW that had a grip under it for use as a weapon. Sam grabbed it and ran Towards king. He leapt into the air as the CLAW rained down, slashing the KING of the Dreamon in half, causing him to explode. The decks fell into the sand, as the four of them all fell apart.

Sam threw the Gauntlet away as C.J returned to normal and Sam canceled the transformation.

"My back hurts…" C.J. groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to transform like that. At least we survived."

"I guess." C.J. looked at the burning pile of sand sitting in the room. "We should head out."

"Good idea." Sam agreed.

* * *

An hour later, as late as it was, Sam and Rachael snuck into the dark house, hoping not to wake up anyone. That didn't go as planned as Takeshi and Mr. Ishinomori sat in the room, waiting for them.

"Had fun saving the world?" Takeshi asked.

"Sort of," Sam yawned. "Well with that said, I'm going to bed… Where am I sleeping exactly?"

"You got the basement." Takeshi replied.

"OK, I'm too tired to think of an argument so Good Night."

The doorbell rung suddenly, causing Sam to groan. "Now what!"

Rachael walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sorry to disturb you but…"

"C.J. What are you doing here, at 2am no less?" Sam asked.

"I heard stories of the legendary Tsukasa Kadoya, and since you're his successor…"

"We decided that you'd need a sidekick!" Tigerton said, crawling out of C.J.'s hoodie pocket.

"Really now;" Sam examined. "What about Sarah."

"She sent me." C.J. smirked.

* * *

_[Thirty Minutes Earlier]_

"So, what's going to happen now? You're the last of the Royal Flush Five."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and looked at the moon. "I don't know. I do know that the Dreamon don't have a leader, so as QUEEN, I myself have to take charge."

"I see. Do you mind if I help with that?" C.J. brought up.

"I do actually. I want you to find them."

C.J. jumped. "But what about-"

Sarah cut him off by kissing C.J. passionately. Breaking from it, she smiled.

"What was that?" C.J.'s face was bright red.

"KING never killed them. They are very much alive, but in a different world from our own. I don't know where exactly, but I want you three to come back home, no matter what."

C.J. was still lost in the kiss, but manages to follow her words. "Ok, I understand, we'll be back. I promise."

* * *

_[current time]_

"And that's why I'm here."

"Because the QUEEN of Dreamon kicked you out of your world and you need a place to crash. I got it." Sam nodded. "He could have the basement while I-"

"Stay in the basement with him." Takeshi finished. "We're leaving first thing in the morning. So everyone go to bed."

Everyone nods as the head to their respected rooms.

* * *

Elsewhere, KING, in his weakened human form drags his body across the streets of NYC, cursing under his breath.

"So close… So close." KING growled.

"It's a Shame." The Shadow of the Dragon D-Brid was casted in the streetlights. "You were almost to your goal. Too bad you didn't count on one detail."

"JOKER, you're alive?" KING asked.

"Yes, you really think that those riders had enough power to actually beat me? You must be insane."

"Wait a minute, you're not JOKER."

"Yes I am. I just merely grew up, I Shed my child-like form and sent it to fight against the Riders while this body finally got used to my D-Brid form. It took six months, but…"

JOKER reached for a Katana under his Jacket and used it on the dying KING.

"I think it grew onto me. Come Shade, we need to report to Emperor-D. Tell him of the tragic end of the KING of Spades."

"Yes Commander Rodriguez." Shade nodded as the two left him to disperse into sand.

* * *

The next morning, The group gathered in the living room and started up the projector.

"SO explain to me how you guys travel the worlds?"

"It's simple. With this projector, we can use gathered data from the Rider worlds to transport to them. As you can see, the Projector just arrived at a new world." Mr. Ishinomori explained. He pointed to the Projector as it showed the Kanji Symbols of: Fire 火, Water 水, Earth 土, Wind 風 and Darkness 闇.

Sam read the info on his gauntlet and nodded. "OK, the world of Kage. I remember this from the other day. This shouldn't be too hard I guess.

* * *

Outside the house, stood Mt. Fuji, which housed four thrones, each accompanied by colored twister. The four each made the silhouette of a Monster inside, with the Fire, Earth, Water and Wind Kanji symbols divided respectively between the four. The Kanji Symbol of Darkness was tattooed on the throne set before them, which also held a Black Samurai Helmet, and a Blood-red Katana…

[END]

* * *

Shuriken16: Thank GOD! I finally got chapter 4 done.

C.J.: So you're happy now.

Shuriken16: Very very happy. Now until I get more info on what Kendell wants in the next two chapters, I'll be working on Duel Masters. I was gonna leave a small preview, but this chapter's too long to work on it.

C.J.: What about FANG?

Shuriken16: I'll get to it soon, eventually, just gotta get passed the writer's block.

C.J.: OK then, in that case, I'm gonna change my last name to Henderson, and Go back to Duel Masters to see if I finish my Duel with Cindy. Hopefully I can beat that Neo-Cannon Skyterror finally.

Shuriken16: We'll see about that… Good night people.


	5. The Tears of Blood

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: OK people, next up on our Journey is the World of Kage from the story: Kamen Rider Kage, by Kendell. So without further ado, let's get started with World 2!

* * *

The next morning, the group gathered in the living room and started up the projector.

"So explain to me how you guys travel the worlds?"

"It's simple. With this projector, we can use gathered data from the Rider worlds to transport to them. As you can see, the Projector just arrived at a new world." Mr. Ishinomori explained. He pointed to the Projector as it showed the Kanji Symbols of: Fire 火, Water 水, Earth 土, Wind 風 and Darkness 闇.

Sam read the info on his gauntlet and nodded. "OK, the World of Kage. I remember this from the other day. This shouldn't be too hard I guess.

Outside the house, stood Mt. Fuji, which housed four thrones, each accompanied by colored twister. The four each made the silhouette of a Monster inside, with the Fire, Earth, Water and Wind Kanji symbols divided respectively between the four. The Kanji Symbol of Darkness was tattooed on the throne set before them, which also held a Black Samurai Helmet, and a Blood-red Katana…

**(Characters featured are based on Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Kage, by Kendell)**

* * *

Chapter 5: World of Kage: Tears of Blood

_**[World of Kuuga, 1,000 years ago…]**_

_Over a thousand years ago, there was an ancient tribe known as the Grongi, humans with the abilities to become monsters. Driven insane by this unique ability, they rampaged through the ancient world destroying everything in their path. To make matters worse, another race of monsters appeared, the Akuma; these two races fought for dominance over the world, the Akuma viewing the Grongi as bloodthirsty beasts with no sense of honor, while the Grongi viewed them as hypocritical monsters, no different that they themselves were. Battle after battle, the two races fought. Eventually, the Grongi made a brief alliance with the humans, creating Kage, a warrior that wielded a Red Katana, with an ancient sealing power. They sent him to fight against the Akuma leader: King Mao. After a two day long battle, Mao was slain and sealed within the sword. Kage also sustained irreversible injuries and died as well. Eventually the other Akuma were either killed or sealed within the sword, as the same with the Grongi, who were sealed sometime later by Kuuga…_

* * *

_[Tokyo Japan, February 28__th__, 2011]_

With the snow falling on the ground early that morning, the people of Japan enjoyed themselves, like any other day. A young man, about eighteen years old with ruffled brown hair, green eyes, dressed in a black winter jacket, jeans and boots, slowly walked through the snowy streets coming from school. The screams of people caught his attention as he looked to see a blue monster attack a group of them. The monster was Blue and Black, the appearance of a Killer Whale. She had sapphire chest armor that went down her torso, and on her back was a bow and arrows. She had metallic boots that went up her legs and gauntlets that covered her forearms.

The man snickered and sighed. "Why now of all times;" He asked himself. "Can't go anywhere without one of these freaks wreaking havoc." He unzipped his jacket, revealing a belt around his waist. It was Black in color, with a large gold belt buckle with an Emerald in the center of it. Inside was the Kanji Symbol of earth 土, engraved in the stone.

He made a pose and took a deep breath; "HENSHIN!" He shouted.

A drumming beat was made from the belt as green flames engulfed him. In a matter of seconds, he swayed the flames away, revealing himself as Kamen Rider Kage.

The Orca Akuma noticed the sudden spike of energy in the area and took notice to Kage. She laughed lightly. "So it seems that you really have returned Kage. It's been a long time since I had a real challenge. Care to entertain me?"

Kage held his hand in front of the crystal on his belt and drew his Terra Shredder. He held the blade in front of him. "Evil… will fall by my blade!" He then charged and began to fight with the Akuma.

* * *

Arriving in Kage's world, Sam and the others walked out of the house, dressed for the winter.

"Oh man I'm so glad I came with you guys, I always wanted to go to Japan!" C.J. exclaimed looking around to see everything was alternating between Hiragana, Katakana and English. "I've wanted to visit ever since I was a little kid, this is AWESOME!"

Sam sighed. "Why did I open the door for him last night?"

"Because you're just a nice person, and his Girlfriend kicked him out remember?" Rachael replied.

"Right, right." Sam nodded, remembering. "So what's the deal with this world exactly? Is this listed as another Fanfic world by any chance?"

"Surprisingly enough; as it turns out, Tokyo is under attack by monsters called Akuma, who come from another dimension. After being sealed by the original Kage in a mysterious red katana, the Akuma are revived and they resume their rampage of pleasing their mysterious deity known as the 'High Warrior' through violent practices. Kage is out to defeat the Akuma like his ancestors before him."

"Awesome. Well, time to look for Kage. Wanna come, C.J.?" Sam turned around and realized that the eager Japanese fanatic was missing.

"Guess not. Where the heck did he run off too?" Sam asked.

* * *

"Where's the Dreamon?" C.J. asked Tigerton, as he ran on the salted sidewalk, avoiding patches of ice.

"Like I said, I doubt it's a Dreamon, but it has the same abnormal energy patterns as one."

"That's not very helpful." C.J. then heard sirens of armored trucks fly down the slick streets as the group stops at the area ahead.

"You think they're going where I think they're going?"

"Let's not waste any time, just get there already."

C.J. nodded, taking his shuriken out. He tossed it into the air as Tigerton caught it. C.J. slid him onto his brace and then onto his belt.

"HENSHIN!"

"SHINOBI MODE!" The computer made out as C.J. jumped onto the side of the buildings. He made it to the roof and continued his race, stopping at the plaza where the trucks stopped at.

"That's not a Dreamon…" C.J. determined, seeing the Blue monster on the ground level.

* * *

The trucks began to pour out officers dressed in Black-colored insect armor, armed with machine guns and short swords. They each formed in a straight-line as they stared at both the Akuma and Kage.

"Capture the two of them alive. If either of them retaliates, handle it the way you see fit, Taiga."

"I understand sir." A male voice said. The doors opened on the first truck as a man dressed in a black and white uniform walked out. He was in his mid-twenties, spiky black hair and blue eyes. On his fist were a pair of Silver Brass knuckles and in his hand was a black belt with a silver buckle. Inside the buckle was a Halo, which had the Kanji Symbol of Metal 金 in the center. The Officer smirked evilly, and slammed his fist together.

"SYSTEM READY!" The system announced.

"HENSHIN!" He called out, followed by sliding the knuckles onto the slits of the belt.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED!" It announced again, projecting a large silver circle before it with the symbol of a roaring tiger with the Metal Kanji in its forehead, emitting a roar while tribal war drums sounded. The symbol shattered and flew into him forming armor, two red eyes lighting up as it finished.

The armor was bulky, mechanical, and a white-silver color. Black stripes circled his arms, legs, and back, on his back they terminated at his chest, forming spike patterns. His white armor contained golden trim at the joints, particularly the shoulders. His forearms contained some of the more visible mechanical parts, a pair of pistons on each arm, though there didn't seem much use for them at the moment. His helmet was likewise modeled after a tiger, right down to small, pointed ears and some black stripes on the upper head and below the eyes, as well as 'tuffs' of metal on the sides of the head modeled off a tiger's, gold trim encircling them. The eyes were large and spiked in appearance, giving them a feral air, glowing red, and his mouth plate was modeled after the open jaws of a tiger.

"SYSTEM ONLINE!" The system announced for a third time.

"Well, looks like there's a new Tiger on the block. Wonder what he's up too." C.J. said.

Kage slashed the Akuma away, and realized that Taiga was running up. He sighed again. "Son of a…"

Kage blocked Taiga's punch with the Terra Shredder as Taiga launched is fist again, making him catch it.

"So, we meet again." Taiga said, putting more force into his punch.

"Nice to see you; what do you want?"

"My boss orders me to capture you. As a Soldier of the Anti-Akuma Division, I have to obey. No hard feelings."

Kage kicked Taiga back, following up with an uppercut and a roundhouse kick. "The feeling's mutual."

The Orca Akuma removed one of her gauntlets, revealing a red Kappa tattoo glowing almost completely red. "Just a bit more…" She slid it back on and charged Kage while his guard was down, only to be intercepted by C.J.

"Mind if I cut in?" C.J. asked her.

"Not at all; that is if you can keep up with me Stranger." She replied, interested that there's a new fighter.

C.J. moved her away as Taiga recovered. Taiga cracked his neck and ran towards Kage.

The two riders went back and forth blocking each other's hits, Kage doing more avoiding than the aggressive Taiga.

"Seriously, why can't you leave me be? I'm not the enemy, the Akuma are!" Kage told Taiga.

"What does it matter? You two are obviously related somehow, and my superiors want to play it safe and just eliminate the both."

"In that case, you humans are no different than the Akuma; Just monsters."

Taiga found an opening and detached one of the Tiger Fangs from his belt. He used it to slam Kage in the chest, causing him to fly back. Taiga pushed a button on the belt, which released a silver Card, with the Metal Kanji on it. He scanned the card through the Fang.

"Element Break!" The System announced. Taiga's arms, unleashed jet streams as he readied himself for a charging attack.

Kage stood up, holding his hand in front of the crystal, which emitted a similar card, this one brown with the Earth Kanji symbol. He slid it into the slot on the side of his belt.

"Element Break!" A similar Voice responded as his left leg began to ooze green aura-like energy.

The two charged at each other, the Final Attacks picking up with each step.

"Dai-Shogeki!" Taiga announced, launching his fist.

"Seismic Impact!" Kage announced as well.

The two attacks clashed, resulting in a silver and Green explosion from the released energy. The Mask Troopers shielded themselves from the flames as they waited for the smoke to clear.

* * *

C.J. meanwhile, entertained the Akuma very much, easily gaining the upper hand in their fight.

"Nice knowing you." C.J. said, sliding Tigerton onto his Brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The computer announced as C.J. created two clones of him. The trio of riders slashed through the Akuma from different directions. One of them caught it's blindside, impaling it. The trip then leapt into the air, rejoining. C.J. then descended, his foot lined up with the blade.

"Blade Kick!" C.J. announced as he kick the Katana all the way through the Akuma.

She screamed as her body crumbled. Then in a fiery blue explosion, it perished.

C.J. looked over, watching Kage in his human form race out of the smoke. He then chases after him.

Taiga sat up, his armor doing emergency repairs on it. It took a minute to register everything, but once he realized that Kage disappeared, without a trace, he was furious.

"Dammit! He got away!" He kicked the broken rocks from the damaged concrete and cursed under his breath.

"Something the matter… Lieutenant Hagane?" The voice asked.

Lieutenant Kiba Hagane snickered before replying. "Kage got away once again."

"And what of the Akuma…?"

Hagane looked over seeing the blue flames. He took a closer look, seeing its belt buckle still intact.

"Destroyed, however it's Blood Tears are in the buckle. They haven't been offered yet; they are intact as well."

"Excellent. Collect it and return to base."

"Yes Major…"

* * *

Kage ran from the area, finding himself in a sushi restaurant. "I think I lost them. Thank God."

"Excuse me; are you Kage, by any chance?" C.J.'s voice lingered behind him.

He turned around to see C.J. breathing heavily from running after him. "Nice to meet you; I have a few questions, if you don't mind."

Kage sighed and motioned C.J. to sit across from him in the booth.

"So, how do you know that I'm Kage?" he asked.

"Because, I saw you run off after you fought with that Tiger Rider. I was wondering what that was all about."

"Sorry, but I was raised not to talk to strangers." He said.

"So was I, but no one told me that I was destined to be a Kamen Rider too." C.J. commented.

"Destined? Yeah you'd seem to be the one who knows a ton about destiny."

"Well, why not? I believe I was destined to become a Rider."

Kage laughed. "You believe? What; did you choose this job?"

"Yeah, actually, it was a 'do or die situation' in my case."

"Try being born into it; into a curse that's irreversible."

"Aw, now you're just exaggerating. This can't really be a curse can it?"

He laughed. "OK, let's see; because I'm my Generation's Kage, I lost my Freedom, I have the government wanting to experiment on me, I have freaks from 'God knows where' going on killing sprees every other day; I never got to experience a normal life. I've received Kage's power when I was three years old. Since then it was nothing but training and preparation for when the Akuma showed. I never asked to be Kage. I was destined to be him…"

C.J. stayed quiet, listening to his explanation of his destiny. "I see…"

"So I told you my story, what's yours?"

C.J. looked at him. "Well, I…"

"Well?"

C.J. was speechless. No words could compare to what Kage had to go through.

"By the way, my name's Jason Tsuchi."

"C.J. Johnson…" C.J. replied.

"Nice to meet you;" Jason stood up from the table and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

A while later, C.J. returned as the Sam and the others gathered around the kitchen table, going over notes that they took after their observation of the World of CLAW.

"What are you guys doing?" C.J. asked.

"Where were you?" Rachael asked.

"Tigerton sensed an abnormal energy reading so we went after it. Oh, and I met Kage. How was your morning?"

"How you'd find Kage?" Sam asked sketching a picture, describing a fight scene in the notes.

"Energy signal location had Kage, and a Blue fish-looking monster; might've been a killer whale. Anyway, a Second rider showed up fighting Kage, while I took out the monster. Kage ran off, I found him, he gave me a speech on Destiny and left."

"Oh ok." Sam said not turning around. "What we're doing, is working on our class project. We have to make a movie. We decided to make a movie based on our journey.

"That sounds sweet. Are we gonna be in it?" Tigerton asked.

"Yeah, you're the sidekick of the sidekick." Sam smirked.

"So the sidekick is me right?" C.J. clarified. "And I have my own sidekick? Oh man I love this movie already."

"So, when do you think we're gonna meet this Kage?"

"Soon enough I guess. I mean, I have no idea what that troop lead by that other rider has in store."

"Other Rider; You mean Kamen Rider Taiga?" Rachael asked.

"How did you know?"

"Like your world, this world is based on a Fanfiction she read. Go figure." Sam said erasing a line he made.

* * *

Lieutenant Hagane rode the elevator down to the basement floor of his HQ. Once at the bottom, he walked down the dark hallway coming up to a short middle-aged man, bald head and a wide gut, carrying a lit cigar in his mouth.

"Sir, I brought the item you requested."

"Excellent work Lieutenant." He replied, taking the buckle away. He gave it to the scientist who then walked over to a machine with four rectangular slots on it, three of which were occupied by similar buckles. One was red, another was Brown, and the third was Green.

"With all four buckles, and a substantial amount of Blood Tears gathered from the remnants of the fallen Akuma, Project Omega will finally be completed."

"Excuse me Major, but what is Project Omega exactly?" Hagane questioned.

Major Tasogare chuckled and blew out smoke from his cigar. "It's the birth of the end of our problems. A Machine fueled by the mass amounts of Blood Tears collected, and Data from Kage's fights from the previous years. The perfect combination of our two adversaries…being used against each other. It has enough destructive power to bring an end to the Akuma, and Kage, killing two birds with one stone! If this succeeds, then Japan will be able to Mass produce these soldiers, making us a candidate for allying ourselves with neighboring nations, making Nuclear weapons seem like mere toys.

Hagane simply nodded. "In that case, I'm glad that I could be part of such a momentous time."

Tasogare smiled. "Now then, let's unleashed our project to the world, and unleash _HELL_ on our enemies…

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Wow, who've guessed that basing something like this off of another story was gonna be this hard? Worse off, I barely had any screen time.

C.J.: Not that it mattered; you were swamped into your drawings.

Sam: Yeah, I need to graduate dude. The worlds can wait.

C.J.: Destiny isn't gonna allow that though.

Sam: It better, or else I'm gonna quit being Neo Decade.

C.J.: Fine I'll talk to the author, see if you get more screen time next time; maybe a fight scene or two.

Sam: I'll make sure you do just that.

C.J.: Well readers, that's all we have, and Thanks again Kendell, for letting us use Kage as world 2. And for all who haven't, get a move on, Kamen Rider Kage's waiting for you guys!


	6. The Rewriters of Destiny

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Finally I'll get some more screen time; well as you guys know, Chapter 5 was added just a little while ago, and C.J., my co-host got quite a bit of screen time. This chapter, we're gonna fix that. With that said, let's start w/ chapter 6!

**(Characters featured are based on Kamen Rider Kage, by Kendell)**

* * *

Chapter 6: World of Kage: The Rewriters of Destiny

* * *

At the heart if Mount Fuji, sat the throne room for the four powerful Yoso Akuma Rozu, The tribe leaders of the Akuma which were split between: Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. The fifth throne was the throne for the fallen King Mao, their ruler. The Yoso Rozu Akuma since revival made it their mission to collect enough blood tears to ask the High Warrior to re-create King Mao.

"It seems that Mizu-Umi-Sachi was your last Akuma Suijin." A calm cultured voice said from the Wind Throne. "Was that your third one?"

The relaxed voice from the water throne sighed. "It would seem so. These humans have become smarter through our battles with us. At this rate, our King will never be brought back."

"That's because your Akuma are all weak!" the fire throne snarled. "Kage has the element of earth, so Suijin's Akuma are easily defeated in battle. In addition, that one with the metal element; he's better suited against your Akuma Venti."

"And what of yours Anga?" Suijin retorted. "Don't have us to believe that your reptilian Akuma have not met similar fates at the hands of Kage in the past."

"ENOUGH!" The feminine voice from the earth throne suddenly shouted, quieting everyone in the palace.

"This is no time to argue." Her voice became steady and calmer, while keeping the authority in it intact. "We are on a mission to resurrect our great leader King Mao. The last thing we need is a civil war between tribes, is that understood?"

The three other thrones kept quiet.

"Now, with that aside how about sending out one Akuma each? That way, we can collect the remaining Blood Tears needed to bring him here to us."

"The quiet, soft-spoken Gaia giving some of her words of wisdom." Suijin remarked. "I'm all for it."

"I second her decision." Venti agreed.

With two votes in favor of Gaia, Anga swallowed his pride and forced himself to agree.

* * *

Rachael stared at CLAW and Kage as the two clashed blades with each other. They went back and forth attacking and defending from each other as neither one could get a hit. They locked blades with each other, breaking apart and charging again.

CLAW transformed into Samurai Mode, using its skills to gain an upper hand on Kage; however Kage kept his attacks going. Kage overpowers CLAW, making him revert back to Shinobi Mode.

Kage walked over to the struggling CLAW and slammed his heel into his back.

"You should feel honored; it is your destiny to fall by my blade…" Kage said, flipping his sword upside-down.

As he was about to strike, a sharp pain surged throughout his body as red liquid stained CLAW's silver armor. Kage's Terra Shredder dropped to the ground as Neo Decade retracted the Deca-Blade. Kage's body disintegrated and reformatted into a card with his picture on it.

Rachael looked around, the warzone that was once full of dead riders, gone; replaced by cards that lay on the street behind her.

"Sam…" Rachael uttered, with tears in her eyes.

Neo Decade shook the blood off the sword and stared at Rachael.

"I'm sorry…" Was what he said. He then went in to attack her.

* * *

Rachael screamed herself awake, looking around her room. Everything was in order, and nothing looked out of the ordinary, other than the fact that they were still in Kage's world. After C.J.'s run-in, Sam went out to try to find him with no luck.

Rachael walked into the kitchen to find Takeshi and Mr. Ishinomori, eating breakfast. Sam was in the living room finishing up his drawing, and C.J. was playing Video Games.

"Good morning; want something to eat?" Takeshi asked his sister.

Rachael nodded and sat at the table, rubbing her temples.

"Are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost dear." Mr. Ishinomori said, flipping the page of the newspaper.

"Just a bad dream;" Rachael replied, like it was expected.

"And I'm finished." Sam exclaimed. He went into the kitchen and showed his Masterpiece, much to Rachel's horror.

The picture was Kamen Rider CLAW vs. Kamen Rider Kage in a dark war-torn city.

"I got the idea when C.J. met with Kage yesterday. I figured it'd be a good fight scene in the beginning of the movie, what do you guys think?"

"Not bad, you really know your way with paper and pencils." Tigerton commented.

"I agree; speaking of which, what did you put into the movie as of now?"

As Sam was about to answer, the News was shot onto the screen.

_"We're sorry for interrupting your program this morning; however, we just received news of a trio of monsters, wreaking Havoc on the streets of Tokyo; as of now the death toll is 50 and it continues to grow. We will Keep you posted as information is given to- wait I'm getting more news. It seems that the Anti-Akuma Division is stepping in and arriving at the scene where they are planning to use their latest weapon."_

"Latest…weapon;" Sam repeated. "C.J.;"

"Way ahead of you bro;" He nodded.

The two raced off towards the area where the Anti-Akuma division is stationed.

* * *

Jason races to the area as well, transforming into Kage. Speeding down, he sees Lieutenant Hagane and something else along with him.

The three Akuma present were from the Fire Tribe, the Water tribe and the Wind Tribe respectively.

The Fire tribe Akuma was Red, the appearance of a Triceratops. She had black horns, and white knight-like armor; Triceratops Horns making out the shoulder pads. Along with her feminine traits, weapon wise she had a Shield and Sword on her back. Her name was: Hi-Kera-Torikeratopusu.

The Water Tribe Akuma was named: Mizu-Sanda-Unagi; He was a unique Akuma from the Water tribe that also had the ability over electricity, making a name for himself. He had dark skin and navy colored chest and leg armor. On its arms ran gold colored lightning bolt tattoos. He wielded a triton-like weapon that had a slit in the middle of it, showing that it could detach from each other.

Finally, Kaze-Sora-Washi, the Eagle Akuma wore emerald green armor that covered everything except her brown wings that extended behind her. Her head was white and his beak was black. On her waist rested two swords. Each of their tattoos filled up quite a bit, which pleased their Yoso Akuma Rozu leaders.

Lieutenant Hagane slammed his fist together, afterward he transformed turning into Taiga.

"Ok Omega, you know what to do." He told the creation next to him.

"Yes sir." Omega replied. Omega was made out to look like a young man in his teens, no older than Jason. He had dark brown hair, red eyes, and four Akuma Tattoos, for every one the homunculus was infused with.

Kage arrived at the scene realizing the trio of Akuma, something that he's never seen before ever.

"Just my luck;" Jason sighed, summoning his terra shredder.

"Nice to meet you Kage;" Kera bowed. "Won't you please make this enjoyable for us?"

"I'll do my best."

"What about us?" C.J. called out.

Jason looked up seeing C.J. and Sam get off their bikes and run over to join in.

"Hi Kage, I'm Sam by the way." Sam saluted.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked C.J."

"Saving your butt, what else?"

"But I'm not in trouble, I can handle this myself."

"Says the one who's staring down one Rider and three Akuma;" Sam said. "Just shut up and accept the help." He then drew his Neo Decade Card and opened the slot on his gauntlet.

"KAMEN RIDE:"

"HENSHIN!" Sam Called out, sliding the card in and closing it back

"NEO DECADE!" The Silver mannequins materialized and joined Sam's person as he drew the Deca-Blade, going after the Akuma.

"HENSHIN!" C.J. called out as Shinobi Mode took effect as well.

C.J. was about to run off, but realized Jason wasn't following.

"What's wrong, aren't you coming?"

Jason pointed in front of him making C.J. turn around.

"Sam; Watch it!" C.J. shouted.

Once Sam came into contact with the Wind Akuma, he was suddenly shot across the street by a random force from his side.

"What the hell…?" Sam asked himself as he got up.

* * *

Major Tasogare chuckled evilly. "This is the power of Project Omega!"

* * *

"What are you supposed to be Human?" Sora asked it.

Omega just merely looked at her, and put his hand on her chest.

"Be gone…"

The Red Western Dragon Tattoo on his forearm began to glow as a flamethrower-like attack surged from his palm and through her; shocking everyone else.

"What kind… of Human are you?" The dying Akuma asked.

Omega smirked. "No one ever said I _was_ Human…

Sora screamed as she exploded in green flames. Her swords flew up into the air, as Omega grabbed them. Once he landed, Kera charged him with her sword. He blocks the strikes, catching her at every opportunity, easily overpowering the Fire Akuma.

Sanda's Bolt tattoos sparked up as his triton detached, revealing an electric whip inside. He swung the weapon into the air and launched the electrified spear at Omega.

Omega smirked, pinning Kera's feet to the ground with the blades and jumping over the triton, so she would get hit instead.

Kera was injured by the Electricity, as Sanda watched Omega jump behind him. Omega slammed his foot into the ground, causing a crater to open under Sanda. The Scorpion Tattoo was full, triggering a sandstorm to swallow up Sanda. Omega walked away from there, going back to the dying Kera.

"Just… What are you?" She asked.

Omega smiled devilishly. "The destined King of the Akuma…"

Kera died in a red explosion as Omega turned his attention to his next targets.

"This guy… is insane." Jason said.

"Amazing…" Hagane commented. "He defeated three Akuma in under a minute; unreal."

"Who's next?" Omega asked.

"They are, Omega." Hagane pointed to Sam, Jason and C.J.

"Perfect; my Scorpion tattoo is almost out of Blood Tears; I need to regenerate." Omega then disappeared in a blur.

"Not if I can help it!" Sam said. Sam opened his gauntlet and slid two cards in, one of them looking like Neo decade, being chased by a blur.

"ATTACK RIDE: Sonic Boom!" Sam did the same, appearing in front of Omega, while the second Card activated.

"ATTACK RIDE: Blade Rush!" Sam's Blade ignited blue and he slashed at Omega.

Omega took every hit without flinching, his Blood tears re-filling.

"Is that the best you can do?" Omega asked him, unimpressed.

"What the-how did that not do anything?"

"Oh it did something; it gave me my strength back."

"Omega is the successor of Project Prometheus." Hagane explained. "Where Prometheus was made from two types of Akuma, Omega is made from all four. Fire for its regenerative abilities; Earth for its power; Wind for its speed; and Water for its endurance. With these four factors, we were able to create the perfect bio-weapon.

"So it's another mess is it?" Jason determined.

"I'm no mess, child." Omega replied feeling offended. "I am a Being that is able to control the four elements of the Akuma; in lament's terms, a perfect Akuma. And it's also my destiny; to become the King of them.

"King you say; your destiny to become king? Oh that's priceless." Sam said.

"What's so funny Human; as you experienced, I'm virtually immortal."

"That may be true, but Destiny has a way to rewrite itself. Sometimes you're stuck with the one you have. Other times, you decide on how it'll play out." C.J. added. He then turned to Jason. "To answer your question; my story of how I became a Rider, was when I was faced with saving the life of a friend of mine. We were hunted down, by monsters called Dreamon; they wanted my Rider System. Destiny was telling me of my two options; Guess which one I chose. Afterwards, many battles passed and I guess it was destiny; I lost my two best friends to the enemy. Now, I'm on a mission with Neo Decade, because I know they're alive somewhere, waiting for me. Do I want to get out of it? Of course I do. Do I have a choice? Absolutely not; I'm just going to have to shut up and enjoy the ride, because destiny isn't gonna rewrite anytime soon."

Jason nodded and stood up. "You're right. Guess I just have to suck it up."

Sam nodded. "As long as you get the point of it;"

Omega listened to the conversation and laughed. You three are very entertaining. If you don't mind me asking, who are you? It's in my code of honor to learn of my enemies' names before I kill them."

C.J. looked up. "I'm the sidekick of this guy. The Next Decade."

"And you better remember that, Avatar Omega." Sam pointed.

Omega chuckled. "Comparing me to a cartoon character… how original."

"C.J.; Take care of Taiga; Kage and I will handle Omega."

"Got it;" C.J. diverted from them to confront Taiga.

Omega shook his head. "Your chances of winning are slim."

"We'll see about that." Sam said cracking his knuckles. His Deck case lit up, spitting out three new cards; Kamen Rider: Kage, and two final attack cards to use with it.

"Nice, I gotta thank C.J. later."

"FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-K-KAGE!"

Jason suddenly floated into the air as his belt buckle detached from the belt and onto his chest expanding. His arms folded back, his forearms turning gold. They fused with his back as his legs grew longer changed to a steel color.

"Super Terra Shredder!" Sam said as he held the human-sized Terra Shredder with one arm.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Omega asked. He held his hand out, drawing water from the crater. It stopped midair, turning into ice. He fired them at Sam, but Sam charged, blocking it with the terra shredder. The terra Shredder began to absorb the ice shards, growing in power. Sam brought the blade down, Omega shielding himself with a Wind shield.

Sam smirked. The terra Shredder ignited in flames, breaking through the barrier, and causing a good amount of damage to him.

"What the…?" Omega looked. "How was that possible?"

"You're not the only one with more than one element under your belt. Kage's obtained Fire and Water forms; just a little research I found. The Super Terra Shredder here borrows power from them as well."

"So that would mean that the only element that I have that can get through to him would be…"

"Earth right;" Sam assumed. "Problem with that is that you never stole Kage's powers from him. That scorpion is probably empty."

Omega looked at his tattoo. "That's impossible, I absorbed your energy!"

"To regenerate from my sword strikes; I don't have a personal element, nor do I carry blood tears. Meaning that you have no defense to my attacks, right?"

"Damn you." Omega hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hagane and C.J. go back and forth between attacks as both Tigers refuse to give up. That's when C.J. got an idea.

"Hey Tigerton, is it alright if I use it?" he asked, dodging Taiga's punches.

"I don't see why not; why else would you steal it out of HQ?"

"Yeah you're right about that." C.J. jumped back and pulled out a Cyan and silver colored CLAW from his side. He slid it on his brace.

"Turbo Shot!" C.J. announced. The second he landed he disappeared, moving as fast as Omega.

"What the- Hagane started to say.

"Behind you." C.J. said

Hagane spun around, finding C.J. covered in Cyan-blue and Silver armor, which covered over his existing armor, a few patches of green still visible. His eyes are blue, and all over he had rocket boosters, his wrist and ankles mainly.

"Like it? It's my new Speed Form; Catch me if you can."

"Don't worry, I will." Taiga charged C.J.

"I highly doubt that." C.J. tugged the booster and disappeared once again.

C.J. was replaced by the blue blur as it continuously rammed Hagane from all directions, knocking him into the air. C.J. finally stopped, appearing up there above him.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" C.J. drew his katana and flung it towards Taiga. He then activated the 'Turbo Shot' one more time, following it. He kicked the blade into Taiga, and carried it down, his own weight adding into the force of the Kick.

"Turbo Blade Kick!" C.J. called out as they landed.

C.J. flipped back, Speed form canceling out.

Taiga's armor sparked violently as he tried to stand up.

"This hunt's… Not over!"

"Oyasumi Nasai." C.J. snapped his fingers, the armor giving in to the damage. Hagane then dropped face first and he was killed in the Rider System's destruction, the katana flying from it. C.J. caught it, sliding it back in and running over to help Sam.

* * *

Sam knowing Omega's weakness, continued to use Kage's elemental abilities to his favor to overwhelm Omega.

Omega, with barely any energy left, was sparking violently. His artificial blood, different colors from each element mixed together, turned black on the concrete.

"You humans, are really something else." He complemented. "To think that you could rewrite other's destinies;"

"I never rewrote my destiny; this is my destiny, to defeat the evil of each of my nine worlds."

Omega chuckled. "Well then; I am defeated. Congratulations on seeing the salvation of this world. As a final request, I ask to finish me off in a way that you see fit."

"Flattering, but I can't do that. It's not honorable to kill a wounded enemy."

"I see. Well then, I can at least say that I respect you hu- Omega froze mid-sentence. His eyes widen as he let out a inhuman roar.

"What the?"

* * *

"I refuse to let my creations be destroyed!" Tasogare shouted. "KILL THEM OMEGA; NOW!" Tasogare slammed a button on the computer, as he looked on the screen to watch the results.

* * *

The four tattoos took whatever energy they had left in them and poured it out. The Blood Tears fused with Omega's Blood, creating a Dai-Akuma out of him. It was like an Eel, with the Wings of a Dragon, the head of a Condor, and the Tail of a Scorpion. It let out a disgusting roar as it flew up into the air and came swarming down towards them.

"Now, that's a real mess." Sam commented, slashing it once it came down.

The Omega Dai-Akuma pushed back with its wings, stirring up tornados.

Sam and C.J. ran, as it started to fire fireballs at them.

"Any bright ideas?" C.J. just had to ask.

"I do actually." He slipped the Terra Shredder on his back, and opened his gauntlet.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: C-C-C-CLAW!" it announced, as C.J. turned into the Tiger Mode.

"I hate you dude." The Tiger said.

Sam jumped on and took the shuriken. "Just shut up and scale a building; I have another idea."

The tiger ran onto a side of a building, making to the roof. They turned back and ran towards the Dai-Akuma

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KAGE!"

They leapt off the roof, as the Akuma charged a huge amount of energy in its mouth.

"Take this!" Sam casted the shuriken as soon as the Akuma fired it's shot. The Shuriken cut through the blast as Sam took the Super Terra Shredder and shot through the Akuma; once they landed the Akuma split in half exploding in midair.

Sam casts the Terra Shredder away, as Jason and C.J. returned to normal.

* * *

"No No No No NO!" Tasogare shouted, watching the outcome of the battle.

The room suddenly piled in with police officers, being led by a young female Anti-Akuma Division agent. She had reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tomboyish attitude.

"Major Takumi Tasogare, you are hereby under arrest for illegal experimentation, and threats of nuclear warfare; anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." She announced as the officers reprimanded him. She walked over and ripped the cigar from his mouth.

"Just who the hell are you?" The Major snarled.

"You're replacement." She smiled, just as devilishly.

* * *

Two days later, Jason, and the others walk towards the Anti-Akuma HQ, not too far from where their fight was.

"Are you sure about this? These guys are hunting you after all."

"I'm sure. Something tells me, that this is how I'm supposed to go about it. Besides, with the mastermind behind bars and Taiga out of commission, I think that Destiny's telling me to relax and not think of this as a curse;"

"Are you Mr. Jason Tsuchi?" the same young woman approached.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"I'm Lieutenant Kelly Takeo." She saluted. "I'm going to be your boss for a while; so if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you a bit more."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know her myself." Sam whispered to C.J.; of course Rachael heard that and got a side jab from her.

"That'll be fine." Jason turned back to the group. "Thanks for putting me on the right path. If there's anything that you guys need…"

"Actually…" Sam brought up. "There is just one thing."

* * *

Rachael stood back in the area where Sam and the others fought earlier. "Sam!" She called out for him. She ran further down the street, not seeing him.

She stopped, out of breath, her eyes beginning to water.

C.J. pulled up behind her as she looked over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"HENSHIN!"

Shinobi Mode took effect as he charged. Rachael screamed, which was heard by Jason. Jason ran up and kicked C.J. away.

"It's you…" C.J. snarled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Jason said, summoning his belt. "HENSHIN!"

Kage's armor covered Jason, as he drew his terra shredder. The two charged each other as their sword clashed. Helpless, Rachael just watched the two Riders fight to the death.

"And Cut!" Sam announced as he clapped the screen on the camera closed. "Awesome, thanks so much for this Jason."

"Not a problem; good luck with your project." He replied.

Kelly nodded as she turned around. A car suddenly pulled up, as a young kid, about 15 years old jumped out ecstatically.

"I got in! I got in!" He exclaimed to her.

"Who's this?" Jason asked.

"My brother, Ed Takeo, he's been studying for the entrance exam and now he'll be joining the ranks along with you."

"Nice to meet you;" Ed smiled. He then gave him the 'If you try anything with my sister, I'll kill you' look.

Jason choked. "Yeah; nice to meet you too."

Sam held it in to keep from laughing.

"The ultimate Brick Wall: the little brother. Jason definitely has no chance now." C.J. shook his head. "Poor fellow;"

"Come on, let's leave them alone." Rachael said as the trio headed home.

* * *

In Mount Fuji, the three Yoso Akuma Rozu stared at Gaia's throne.

"Your plan didn't work." Anga said. "Our Akuma still were destroyed by the humans."

"Maybe there is a reason why you always keep quiet, because your plans are always deemed to fail." Venti agreed.

"Who said that my plans were finished?" Gaia asked them calmly. "As you can see, we succeeded. Isn't that right; King Mao?"

"Excellent work Gaia." Omega limped into the throne room, his body taking it's time to regenerate.

"It's that Chimeric Abomination!" Suijin exclaimed.

"Try again." Gaia pointed.

Omega took the Katana, strapping it to his waist, and he rested the helmet onto his head. Black energy resonated from both ancient weapons as in a matter of seconds, stood King Mao.

"It seems the human that created that homunculus used the very remains of King Mao as a base. Once I found that out, I purposely made you three fools send out your weakest Akuma to build on blood tears. That way, it'll end up feeding the project, which was King Mao himself.

"Why you, that was a dirty trick!" Suijin snapped.

"But it got us our King back didn't it?" Gaia mentioned.

"I have to admit, that was very well thought out." Venti mentioned.

"Sacrificing your life for your king is the true sign of honor." Anga nodded.

"Now with my return, I expect no more failures. After all, we need to shine where the Grongi didn't. We must bring Emperor-D, our _High Warrior,_ honor!"

The four Yoso Akuma Rozu nodded in agreement…

* * *

After eating dinner, the group of travelers was back to their normal agenda. Takashi was in the basement, working on his movie, Ishinomori was making snacks, like any grandpa would, Rachael and Sam were working on their project, and C.J. played some more "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2."

"So what's the next world?" Sam asked as he looked at the two regenerated cards.

"Flip the switch, will you C.J.?" Takeshi asked as he came upstairs.

C.J., now forced to turn off his game, started up the projector, skipping the images of CLAW and Kage, stopping at a unique image. The group looked on seeing different colored coins with engravings on them.

"There's no way this is…" Sam looked at his gauntlet. "Of course it is."

"What world is this?" Rachael asked.

"The World of OOO…" Sam replied.

* * *

In an office building, a middle-aged man takes a cake out of an oven installed on his desk. He puts the cake down, walking over to an old record player. He turns to his assistant, who's counting stacks of silver coins on the desk in front of her.

"Sadie, this is a very important date, don't you agree?"

The young woman wrote down the numbers on her notebook, before replying. She wore a black and white business attire; her brown hair tied by two chopsticks in her hair. She took her glasses off and turned around.

"It's a birthday for everyone, every day of every year." Sadie replied.

"But today is an extra special day, for an extra special person indeed…"

President Kensington started the old record that he played every day about this time, as he sung to it.

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you…"

He covered the chocolate cake in black frosting as he iced the top with white frosting.

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday Dear…"

Kensington reached for a small case in his pocket, opening it. He took the item out and set the Black coin under the title: "Happy Birthday Dear…" He then wrote in script: W-R-A-T-H"

"Happy Birthday…!" Kensington exclaimed. "To the Seventh Medallian; Wrath…!"

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Much, Much better. I liked this tribute to Kage better than the one in the last chapter.

Rachael: So conceited of you. Anywho, let's make our way to World 3: The World of Kamen Rider: OOO


	7. The Decade, Medallians & The Sinless Man

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: And now we're up to world 3! After standing up to our nightmares in CLAW's World, and Beating the mess out of Elemental Monsters in Kage's world, we now find ourselves in an "Americanized" World of the Rider who "Counts the Medals." If you know who said rider is, and if you love him, then you're in for a treat. We present: OOO's World!

* * *

**(Characters Featured are based on Kamen Rider OOO, by Shotaro Ishinomori)**

* * *

In an office building, a middle-aged man takes a cake out of an oven installed on his desk. He puts the cake down, walking over to an old record player. He turns to his assistant, who's counting stacks of silver coins on the desk in front of her.

"Sadie, this is a very important date, don't you agree?"

The young woman wrote down the numbers on her notebook, before replying. She wore a black and white business attire; her brown hair tied by two chopsticks in her hair. She took her glasses off and turned around.

"It's a birthday for everyone, every day of every year." Sadie replied.

"But today is an extra special day, for an extra special person indeed…"

President Kensington started the old record that he played every day about this time, as he sung to it.

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you…"

He covered the chocolate cake in black frosting as he iced the top with white frosting.

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday Dear…"

Kensington reached for a small case in his pocket, opening it. He took the item out and set the Black coin under the title: "Happy Birthday Dear…" He then wrote in script: W-R-A-T-H"

"Happy Birthday…!" Kensington exclaimed. "To the Seventh Medallian; Wrath…!"

* * *

Chapter 7: The Decade, Medallians and the Sinless Man.

* * *

"You count the medals: One, Two and Three; Life goes on Anything Goes, coming up OOO!"

Sam, Rachael and C.J. stared at the Computer screen watching Kamen Rider OOO on Youtube.

"So this is this world's rider; A Japanese TV Show?" C.J. asked as he swallowed his pancake.

"I thought we were only travelling through Fanfic worlds, what happened?" Sam asked as he turned to Rachael.

Rachael took a sip of her coffee. "I have no idea; maybe there exists a Fanfic based on Kamen Rider OOO somewhere."

"Anyway, what's the deal with this world?" C.J. mentioned.

"Basically, 800 years ago, there were monsters called Greeed; who were born from ten Core Medals, which were designed from Man's desire. Kamen Rider OOO fights them obviously." Sam replied.

"But since this is assumed to be a fanfic world, anything could be different. We have to take that into consideration." Rachael added.

* * *

Outside in a nearby park a young boy, about twelve sits above in a tree, skimming through an Ipad. He wore a Red shirt with a white vest, black jeans and black dress shoes; an odd attire for a kid. He suddenly looked up, as if he sensed something and jumped out of the tree he was in.

"Hey Eric;" He called out. Who he was referring too was a young man sitting on a bench under said tree. He was roughly Sixteen years old, wearing a black and white shirt and a blue jacket. He also had torn blue jeans and white sneakers. He yawned and rubbed his sleepy blue eyes.

"What is it Pride?" Eric asked.

"A Sinner's loose." The kid replied. "Let's go."

Eric's attitude then changed suddenly as he leaped off the bench. He and the kid known as Pride ran off towards their target.

Once they get to the area, they find a mummified humanoid, beating a civilian onto the ground. Behind it, there were a few other civilians in a similar manner.

"A Sinner who targeting violence…?" Eric asked.

"You know what to do." Pride said, his right arm transforming into a red and black monster-like arm. It had two small red wings that were tipped green and orange towards the back. He clutched his fist, three different medallions emerging from his palm; a Red Hawk, Yellow Tiger, and a Green Grasshopper designed medals.

Pride tossed them to Eric and he in turn, strapped a black and blue belt around his waist. The belt had three slots that went across. Eric slid the medals inside the slots and pulled the circular scanner from the side of the belt.

"HENSHIN!" He called out as he waved the scanner across the belt.

"TAKA; TORA; BATTA: TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!" The scanner recited. Holographic medals suddenly circled Eric as the Hawk, Tiger and Grasshopper Medals lined up in their order. They merged together, forming one medal that joined with Eric; this caused the rest of the armor to form around his body. The Head was based on the Hawk Medal, a red colored helmet with Green eyes. The Body was the Tiger Medal, Yellow in color armed with bladed gauntlets, representing Claws. Finally the Grasshopper Medal gave him Green legs, a zigzag pattern going down them.

Eric charged the Sinner as the two began to fight.

* * *

A few yards away stood a man, about mid-twenties. He wore a white shirt and a black jacket, with black pants and boots. His black hair was long and in a ponytail. He also wore sunglasses that covered his pitch black eyes . He stared at Pride with a deadly intent as Pride watched Eric fight.

"He has some of them…" The man said. "My Cores…"

* * *

The Sinner rolls on the ground, after taking a bit of a beating. He stood up and roared, the bandages shedding off of him. Under them, it revealed itself as a black lobster-like monster. The sudden transformation surprised Pride, scaring him in fact.

"Eric end this now!" Pride ordered.

Eric didn't know why Pride wanted it to end, nor did he question it. Eric took the scanner and rescanned the medals on his belt.

"SCANNING CHARGE!" the scanner announced. Green energy ran across the lines on his legs, transforming them into Grasshopper Legs. Eric knelt down and jumped a few feet into the air. As he lined himself up for a drop kick, three rings a Red, Yellow and Green ring appeared in front of him. He descended through all three, each amplifying the power of the kick. Eric kicked the Lobster Sinner and it exploded into a pile of silver medals.

Eric canceled his transformation as Pride ran up to the pile, picking up one of the Cell Medals.

"Just as I feared; damn." Pride said, annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"I'll explain it later."

"Can we hear it as well?"

Eric and Pride looked up and saw Sam, C.J. and Rachael walk up to them.

"Who are you guys?" Eric asked.

"Tourist, trying to find a restaurant to eat at; do you know any good places?" Sam smiled.

* * *

A while later, Sam and his crew ended up at Eric's family owned restaurant: Cous Coussier, an international restaurant in the heart of Washington D.C. It's tradition that every week they decorate the restaurant in a different culture theme, as they're tourist from all over the world who visit DC every day. It's like taking a piece of their home and bringing it here."

"OK, so what's the story these 'sinners' that you guys were fighting?" Sam asked.

"Well according to Pride, about 800 years ago chaos covered the world. A young Alchemist decided to take it upon herself to somehow contain the sins of the world into Jewels she called Cores, as they represented the center of the evil in the world. However there was so much, she ended up making sets of 10 to hold each amount evenly.

"There were a total of 70 cores, each of them represented by a color, and three animals." Pride chewed on his cherry flavored Popsicle. "The Red ones contained Pride, Yellow ones contain Greed, Grey has Gluttony, Blue represents Lust, Green is related to Envy, and Purple represented Sloth."

"But what about that Lobster Sinner from earlier, I never fought one like that one."

"That's because, the last ten; the Black Medals, represent the most deadly of mankind's sins: Wrath."

"The seven deadly sins are represented by the Core Medals…" C.J. repeated.

"However, a group of thieves heard of these jewels, and broke into the storehouse one night to take them. Once they found them, their most powerful sins coincided with the power of the medals, creating me, and the other Six Medallians." Pride explained. "Once that alchemist found out, she fought with us and managed to take a Core from Greed, Envy and myself. She became the first OOO. She used the power of OOO to not only defeat us, but seal us inside a coffin, which you humans would call: Pandora's Box. She died due to the strain of the medals. In 2010, an archeologist found the tomb where the coffin was buried and unwittingly broke the seal, setting us free; only six of us were actually brought back."

"What about the seventh one?" Rachael asked.

"We all figured, that Wrath was the most hostile one out of all of us; we knew his violent tendencies would get us all killed, so we each took some of his cores away from him. I had one of them, but I lost it when we were resurrected. But I know for a sure fact, that the others have at least 2 to 3 of them."

"One more question; how did Eric become OOO in the first place?"

"Pride made a deal with my father." Eric admitted. "My father was the archeologist responsible for re-opening the coffin. The thing was that only a blood relative could re-open it."

"So that makes you the grandson of the Alchemist."

Eric nodded. "I'm the only one currently who can become OOO. And that's because I have no sins, allowing my body to-

"Wait hold on a sec." Sam interrupted. "You don't have any sins?"

Eric nodded again. "Before the coffin was opened, this was a sinless world. Once it opened, the evil spread around. OOO's power is keeping me safe from sinning, as it's what killed the alchemist; taking on the sins of the world, plus hers as well."

"Next thing you know he'll start calling himself Jesus." C.J. joked.

"Through our fights, we've discovered the identities of the other medallians." Pride got up and pulled his Ipad out of his schoolbag.

"Lust, is Teen pop artist Lisa Suzuki." Pride tapped on the picture showing a young Japanese pop artist, with blue streaked brunette hair, in a dress with different shades of blue. Next to that photo was the picture of a monster, with the head of a small orca, with violet colored eyes. Her body was black with suction cups going down her legs. She had a blue cape over her arms and she wore a purple eel around her neck like a necklace.

"Her little brother Gluttony serves as her bodyguard, George Suzuki." he slid the picture over, showing a tall muscular man with spiky Jet black hair, dressed in a grey colored tank top and black kakis. Next to that picture was a muscular monster, with the head of an elephant. His body was muscular like a gorilla, in addition to the steel plated armor that covered his chest and arms. His right arm was covered in black armor, while his right side was white, each based on rhinoceros heads.

"Next we have-

"Oh Pete honey." A feminine voice called.

Pride sighed. "Why now. I hate your mom Eric."

Eric chuckled. "Just go, she needs help with something only you can do."

Pride reluctantly got up and went towards the kitchen.

"Why did your mom call him Pete?" Sam asked curiously.

"When the medallians were brought into this world, Pride took more of a beating than the rest of the medallians it seems. Coincidentally, my mother and brother were in a car accident, and there was no hope for my brother. Pride, as a promise to my father, took over Pete's body to keep him alive, in addition to keeping track of the medallians whereabouts. Like the others, he forced to act as my little brother when we're around my mom. When we're in private or when we're around people who know about pride, he acts like his "Not-humble, arrogant" self.

Rachael giggled a bit. "That's so adorable."

"Back to the matter at hand though…" C.J. mentioned. "The fact that you fought with that lobster Sinner is proof that the seventh Medallian's back right?"

"Makes sense;" Eric said. "But what would he want though…?"

Sam thought for a second. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" C.J. asked.

"Remember the show we were watching this morning? What did the monsters want most of all?"

"Their powers back to be complete."

"And they would be…?"

Eric thought about it as well, even though he was oblivious to what they were talking about. "The core medals…"

"Eric got it." Sam said. "The question is, who would he go after first…?"

* * *

"ARE YOU READY!" the announcer asked the auditorium filled with fans

The crowd cheered Lisa's name until the Japanese pop sensation came dancing onto the stage. The Guitars and Drums getting ready to start. Even George joined in for this song.

"You count the medals 1,2 and 3

Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO!" George sung to the crowd.

The crowd roared as the music played with Lisa prancing around the stage. Now it was her turn to start:

"Iranai motanai yume mo minai

FUREE na joutai... sore me ii kedo!

"Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for;

Count the medals 1, 2 and 3"

"Unmei wa kimi hottokanai

kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai

Michi naru tenkai Give me energy

Count the medals 1, 2 and 3"

"Daijoubu, ashita wa itsudatte Blank

jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa…"

"Oz! Oz! Oz! Oz! Come on!" George hyped up the crowd who cheered along with him.

"Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono

mitasareru monowo sagashite

Life goes on! honki dashite tatakau no naru

makeru ki shinai hazu!"

"sotogawa ni SUTEITASU motomenai de

uchi ni himeru jishin ga daiji"

"Yokubou zoushoku like no limit

Count the medals 1, 2 and 3."

"Sono sei wo kurabe narandatte

imi nakunai? ichi nekeshi you."

"You can be free from average

Count the medals 1, 2 and 3"

"daijoubu. minna to chigatte mo ii

betsubetsu sorezore dakara sou, kisekiteki…"

"Oz! Oz! Oz! Oz! Come on!" George and Lisa held their microphones to the crowd.

"Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga motomeru mono ni

shojiki ni nareba naru hodo

Life goes on! kasoku tsuite

tomerare nakute makeru ki shinai hazu!"

"True spirit of heart never give up

Tell your mind and soul never to give up!"

Lisa, George and their back up dancers began to dance to the music, before coming back with the lyrics.

"ichi kara no SUTAATO soko kara

tashizan wo tobashite kake zan de kakeagatte itte

Anything goes! Goes on..."

"Oz! Oz! Oz! Oz! Count the medals 1,2 and 3."

"Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku mono

mitaseraru mono wo sagashite

Life goes on! honki dashite tatakau no nara

makeru ki wa nai

Anything Goes! kasoku tsuite

tomarare nakute makeru ki shinai hazu!"

* * *

The crowd roared in approval as Lisa and her brother took deep breaths.

"Thanks so much for coming out to see us you guys, get home safely and have a good night!"

The audience clapped once more as they left the stage.

* * *

In the dressing room, Lisa fell back into the chair as she opened one of her drawers, filled with cell medals. She took a few of them and rested them on her chest, absorbing them.

"That crowd was tiring tonight." George sighed, transforming into Gluttony. "Lust, can we get some candy on the way home?"

Lisa, transforming into Lust turned her head. "Anything for you little brother; after all, you did do a great job out there tonight."

Gluttony hopped on the couch happily, slowly awaiting his cavity-threating treat

A knock on their door alerted the two to transform back into their human forms.

"Who is it?" Lisa asked sweetly.

The door opened revealing the man from earlier. "Can I have your autographs? I'm a huge fan."

"Sure thing, that's no problem." Lisa stood up and walked over to the man.

"And who am I making this out too handsome?" Lisa winked.

"To your biggest and oldest fan… Wrath." He smiled.

Lisa began to write it, but stopped when she wrote the "A" in "Wrath".

Wrath socked her in the stomach, to which she gagged. She fell back, clutching her stomach tightly.

The man opened his hand revealing a Black Crab Core Medal. "Thanks for holding it for me."

"Glut…ony. Run now…!" Lisa said through the pain.

George looked at Lisa and then back at the Man.

"No one hurts Lust!" George transformed into Gluttony and charged the man.

The man smirked, and in a flash of black light, the dressing room exploded.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't know my own strength. After all; it has been over 800 years since I've used it." The man laughed. He emerged out of the room, in his Medallian form. He was black and silver, His head was as a Scorpion, the tail extending from the back of the head. His eyes were shaped like a visor, being Yellow in color. His gauntlets were armed with crab pincers and his legs had thin lobster-like legs going down on them like spikes.

Wrath opened his hand counting four of his core medals in total. Why he had his full armor though, was because he absorbed Lust and Gluttony's medals as well.

"I wonder who's next on my list…" He asked himself.

"Well well well. It's been a while hasn't it Wrath…"

"I recognize that voice anywhere." Wrath said with a little disappointment in his voice. "It has been, Greed."

Greed, in his human form was a young teen, dressed in a yellow and white checkered shirt, with a black T-Shirt under it. He wore torn jeans and white sneakers. His blonde hair was covered by the black cap on his head. He picked up his black and yellow skateboard and walked closer to Wrath.

"I've been doing a little snooping and I think I know who has your other Medals…" Greed said.

"Do you now?" Wrath reverted to his human form. "Take me to them."

"If you insist leader…" greed smiled as he dropped his skateboard and rode out of the hallway, Wrath slowly following…

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Nice OOO tribute and I really like this Americanized version of it.

Shuriken16: Yes, I try.

Rachael: So I guess chapter 8 will be just as epic right?"

Shuriken16: We'll find out now won't we?

Sam: What are we waiting for then? Onward to Chapter 8!


	8. The Betrayal, History, and the 8th Set

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: And now we're finally up to Chapter 8, where we're going to finally get into the action. It's weird, I actually noticed that in the first chapter where we are introduced into a new world, we just explore and learn; and then in the latter chapter, we finally get to fight. The original decade was nothing like this.

C.J.: Well you gotta give the author the benefit of the doubt, it's not like he knows a lot about these worlds, and it takes a considerable amount of time to think of what to add and not to; On top of that, there are readers who aren't familiar with certain stories from these writers.

Sam: What's your point?

C.J.: It could be better this way, is what I'm trying to point out. So let's just deal with it and get started.

* * *

"Well well well. It's been a while hasn't it Wrath…"

"I recognize that voice anywhere." Wrath said with a little disappointment in his voice. "It has been, Greed."

Greed, in his human form was a young teen, dressed in a yellow and white checkered shirt, with a black T-Shirt under it. He wore torn jeans and white sneakers. His blonde hair was covered by the black cap on his head. He picked up his black and yellow skateboard and walked closer to Wrath.

"I've been doing a little snooping and I think I know who has your other Medals…" Greed said.

"Do you now?" Wrath reverted to his human form. "Take me to them."

"If you insist leader…" greed smiled as he dropped his skateboard and rode out of the hallway, Wrath slowly following…

* * *

Chapter 8: The Betrayal, History, and the 8th Set

* * *

"Well Ms. Parker, everything seems fine. I'm going to write you a prescription, and I want you to take it every four hours; that should kill the stomach pains."

"Thank You Dr. Simmons." The young woman smiled as she walked out of the Doctor's office.

Dr. Simmons was a Middle-Aged man, with silver/black hair. He wore glasses, and a dress shirt and black khaki's, a purple tie around his neck. He walks out of the room and takes the chart off the counter.

"Nurse, please send in the next patient." Dr. Simmons ordered.

"Very well;" She smiled back.

A minute passed as an African Man, about six feet, dressed in a black and White T-Shirt, black rocker Jeans, and a green leather Hoodie walked in.

"Well well, what can I do for you this afternoon Mr. Ethan James? You didn't get into another fight did you?"

Ethan laughed. "No not yet, I just came to pass on a message."

"What that may be?" Simmons continued to scan the medical chart.

"Wrath's returned. On top of that, Lust and Gluttony were murdered as well.

Simmons' eyes darted to Ethan. "You're not lying to me, are you Envy?"

Ethan transformed into a Green Medallian, based on an Insect. His head, had the pincers of a Stag Beetle, and his eyes were covered in a green visor. His torso was that of a praying mantis, its lime-green color and the small insect legs hugging against him. Finally his legs were black and layered, like a grasshopper.

"The news reports are all over the place saying that they were murdered last night after their concert. And I sensed the presence of four Medallians there as well.

"Are you sure it wasn't OOO and Pride?" Simmons asked.

Envy nodded. "They felt like Wrath's medals mixed with theirs."

Simmons nodded. "Well then. I guess we can't stand for this can we?"

"What are you planning Sloth?" Envy asked, transforming back into a human. He looked at his palm where he counted the Two black medals that he had left.

Simmons walked out of the room, and came back just as fast, with a broken T-Rex toy in his hand.

"Just like you to create a sinner out of objects rather than humans." Ethan crossed his arms.

"I'm lazy, what can I say?" Simmons shrugged his shoulders. He took one of his Cell Medals and tossed it against the toy. It suddenly sprouted a coin slot as the medal slipped in. The toy sparked a bit, before a purple vortex appeared, a T-Rex Sinner crawling out of it. It's head was normal sized for a human, and it was colored White and Grey, spikes running down to it's tail.

"Get some Core Medals for us, will you?" Simmons ordered.

The T-Rex Sinner roared in agreement and jumped out the window. As Envy slid it open.

Simmons's body sparked purple and it transformed into a Purple Medallion, based on a Dinosaur. His head was like a Pterodactyl, the Beak laying vertically across his face, with the pterodactyl wings folded on the sides. His eyes were covered in a navy blue visor. His torso was scaly and rock solid, having shoulder pads, spiked like Triceratops horns, and his legs were slightly bent and black, his T-Rex tail curling behind him.

"We'll need all the Cores we can get our hands on if we can have a shot at killing off Wrath." Simmons said.

"Understood…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam and the others (minus Rachael) hung out at the park, Pride stuck up his usual tree; Pride ran his monster-like finger against the IPad a few times, contemplating how many cores Wrath should have, Considering that he now has at least Four of his, and seven at the most, from Gluttony and Lust. Pride was able to snag three medals from each of the other Medallians, except Sloth, for reasons even he didn't know about. Despite that, he was confident that Eric had more than enough power as OOO to withstand Wrath.

Pride looked up, feeling a strong presence.

"Eric, Sinner, let's get a move on." Pride jumped out of the tree and took off.

Sam looked at Eric who hopped over the bench. "I guess that's our que to get ourselves going."  
C.J. shook his head and ran off to follow them.

Once the three Riders made it to the area, the T-Rex Sinner ran around, smelling the strong sense of Medals, until he had his sights locked on Pride and Eric.

"Looks like it's one of Sloth's Sinners; Use these." Pride handed Eric Three Green Medals.

"GataKiriBa? Will that actually work?" Eric questioned.

"Just shut up and fight already."

Eric chuckled. "Whatever you say… Ready, you guys?"

Sam and C.J. nodded.

Eric strapped the belt around and slid the three Green Medals, the Stag Beetle, Mantis, and Grasshopper Medals and scanned them on his belt.

"HENSHIN!" the three of them called out.

"KUWATAGA; KAMAKIRI; BATTA: GATA-GATAKIRI-BATTA: GATAKIRIBA!" His Scanner played a Techno Tune to go along with the transformation. The Holographic medals covered Eric in Green Armor, the Stag beetle medal giving him an Emerald colored helmet, with the pincers on his head; his Eyes were a reddish-orange. His torso, the Mantis Medal, gave him a lime-green colored torso, with mantis swords attached to the gauntlets.

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!" Sam's brace as he transformed into Neo Decade.

"SHINOBI MODE!" C.J.'s belt called out as he transformed as well.

The three Riders stared at the T-Rex Sinner as it charged the trio. Suddenly a Yellow sandstorm appeared, sweeping the Sinner away, killing it almost instantly.

"Having fun prancing around as a child Pride?" Greed walked up, with Wrath, both in their Human forms.

"So, we meet again, Pride…" Wrath said a bit displeased. "After 800 years, I'd figure you'd learn your lesson when it came to betraying your own kind."

Eric turned to Pride. "Betrayal…?"

"The past is the Past." Pride shot. "I made my choice, as a Medallian. If we stayed with you we would've been killed!"

"And you sided with the humans of all things? I guess I was wise to kill her after all…" Wrath transformed and chuckled, sure that his words would hit a target somewhere in the Pint-sized Medallian; Sure enough…

"Eric, use them and kill Wrath." Pride tossed three Red medals to him.

"But these are…?

"Don't argue, just use them!" Pride snapped.

Eric nodded and slid the medals into his belt and rescanned them.

"TAKA; KUJAKU; CONDOR: TAJADORU!" The armor of Gatakiriba was replaced by Scarlet Red and Black Armor. The Hawk head was upgraded, to look fiercer, the Green eyes turning Red, and a V-shaped visor covering the eyes and mouth of the helmet. The Torso resembled wings on the shoulder pads, and the shun guards on his legs had 2 jagged spikes on the back of them, as well as additional ones on each foot. The Medal on his Chest changed in that instead of having the images of the three medals instead had the image of a Phoenix in its place.

"Pride's getting desperate, letting OOO use his medals." Greed commented. "I guess it's time I got serious as well." Greed transformed into a Feline Medallian, his head, having the appearance of a Lion's head with Gold dreads. His torso had the appearance of a black leather jacket, tiger paws on the shoulders, while his legs were silver, and black.

"Have fun Greed." Wrath swayed him to start moving.

Greed nodded as he blitzed OOO, before he can start moving. C.J. fortunately slid the Speed Claw on to intercept.

"Mind if we play kitty?" C.J. asked, pushing Greed off of them.

"Another Cat, who's just as fast as I am? OK, we'll play."

"Awesome."

"Turbo Shot!" the belt announced.

Greed and C.J. disappeared in Blurs as the two crashed into one another across the area

"Now your chance!" Pride ordered.

Eric and Sam nodded as they charged Wrath. Wrath chuckled to himself and ducked and weaved through every move the duo made, blowing them away with just as much ease.

"They don't call me the Leader of the Medallians for nothing." Wrath dusted his hands.

"That doesn't scare me." Sam shot.

"Same here;" Eric nodded. He spread his arms out, as rainbow-colored Peacock Feathers sprouted behind him, each having a cell medal on the feathers, made to look like Pride's medals. The energy feathers dispersed and shot towards Wrath.

Wrath swayed his arm into the air, water blades slashing the energy shots with ease.

Pride snickered. "I should've known he'd use Lust's powers; and if he's using those… Eric, get into the air!"

Eric nodded and shot up into the air.

"Right; in that case, it's time to use this then." Sam stood up and opened the hatch on his brace.

"KAMEN RIDE: KAGE!" Kage's armor replaced Neo Decade's as the Brace announced: "ATTACK RIDE: TERRA SHREDDER!" giving Sam the Terra Shredder as well.

"Earth beats water." Sam charged and slashed Wrath with the blade, dealing him few hits.

Meanwhile, Eric re-scanned his medals. "SCANNING CHARGE!" He dove down, and flipped forward, the shin guards, folding up on his legs, taking the spikes with them, making his legs look like Bird Talons.

He dove down on Wrath as Sam jumped aside, making a direct hit.

Sam and Eric canceled their transformations, and nodded to each other for a Job well done.

"Did you really think that your powers could crush me Pride?" Wrath's voice said in the flames, shocking the Rider Duo.

"There's no way he should be alive after that!" Sam said. "That was a direct hit."

"I repeat, there's a reason why I'm the leader of the Medallians!" Wrath shot through the smoke and blasted the three of them with black energy from his hands, causing them to fly back.

"You may not have my medals, but you do have some Pride." Wrath said as he held his hand out. "I want them."

A black stream shot out of Wrath's hand and into Pride's arm. It forcefully dragged out medals of different colors, and a bit of cell medals. Pride was in intense pain, from the collision and this extraction of the Core medals that he worked so hard to collect. It was then he felt _His_ Medals leave him.

"Like hell… You're taking mine!" Pride managed to use whatever power he had left to break the chain between them. Wrath took the remaining energy and formed it into a ball. Inside were Core medals, from each of the Medallians except Sloth of course.

"It seems that you're missing a few; mines and Sloth's. Where are you hiding them?"

Pride stuck his tongue at Wrath. "Bite me."

Wrath grunted, and reverted to his Human form. "No matter then; I have over 40 Cores as of now. I think this should be more than enough to level this city. Greed!"

Greed assaulted C.J. before regrouping with Wrath. "What's up?"

"Where can I find Envy and Sloth?" Wrath inquired.

"Try turning around…" Envy said, as he suddenly charged from behind.

Wrath shook his head. "Same hotheaded Envy…" Wrath ducked Envy's attack and sweep kicked him from under. He brought his fist into the air, but it was frozen solid by Sloth's freezing wind attack. Sloth roared and levitated off the ground, tacking Wrath, while Envy recovered and did battle with Greed.

"Now's our chance to get out of here…" Pride struggled to stand up. He was weakened however, due to losing the amount of medals he did. He saw Eric nearly passed out from the Combo strain and motioned Sam to pick him up as C.J. managed with Pride himself.

* * *

"My my, this is excellent Sushi, Ms. Harrison." Mr. Ishinomori smiled as he ate his next few pieces of Shrimp Tempura.

"Very delicious, thank you for your hospitality."

A Woman, in her late 30's dressed in a silk blue and white Kimono walked out of the kitchen with another platter of assorted fish for Rachael.

"Is there anything else you three need?" Ms. Harrison asked her guests.

"Not at all." Takeshi replied taking a sip of the Green tea left next to him. "You already made us feel at home as it is."

"Quite lucky that this week's theme was Japan wasn't it?" She smiled.

"Very, this food is awesome!" Rachael exclaimed as she took her first bite into the food.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Ms. Harrison turned in the direction of the kitchen, only to jump from the crash made from the door. She turned back and saw the bloody group of Riders.

"OH MY GOD MY BABIES!" Ms. Harrison suddenly shrieked.

Takeshi and the others realized that C.J. and Sam were a part of that group.

"What happened to you guys?" Rachael asked worried.

"Had a little run in with: 'This Week's Villain…' " Sam remarked. "This guy's more powerful than the other two."

"Well what does he want?" Takeshi asked.

"I think he wants to use the power of the Core Medals to take down DC." C.J. replied. "It is after all, where the President of the United States is."

"That'll cause more chaos in the country let alone this world alone." Mr. Ishinomori determined. "Is there any way to defeat him?"

Pride, overhearing the conversation looked at them. "There… Is one way."

"What's that?" Eric asked, still breathing heavily. "Mom I'm fine, we all are. We just got caught in a monster attack, we're fine really."

Ms. Harrison backed off from her sons. "If you say so…" She turned and left the room to prepare more food. Pride's monster arm detached from the body and snuck into the kitchen to grab a Green Ice pop. It came back and reattached itself to the body. Pride began to chew on it without hesitation.

"Did his arm…?" Sam traced his finger from Pride to the kitchen and back.

"My arm is the only thing that regenerated. Before this mess with Wrath, I managed to only get 3 medals, in addition to this one." He held the Hawk Medal."

"Wrath mentioned something about betrayal. What did he mean by that?" Sam asked.

Pride pulled the Ice pop from his mouth and chuckled. "The story of Pandora's box is a story based on the creation of the Medallians. There were seven medallians created… Or so we thought."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"The Alchemist turned herself into a Medallian, using Medals of an 8th Set."

"The medals of Hope…" C.J. uttered.

"What?" Sam turned.

"The story of Pandora's Box; in it, a woman named Pandora opened a box that released the sin of the world. However, there was one Item left in the box: Hope, the one surefire way to overcome any sin."

"Hope was the name of the Alchemist. She became the Orange Medallian." Pride admitted. Using the Combo of Hope, she stole medals from Envy, Greed and I; she then triggered the TaToBa Combo and sealed us inside a coffin made of her own cell medals, shortly after Wrath dealt her a fatal blow."

"But it still doesn't explain why he mentioned betrayal."

"It's because you helped her isn't it?" Rachael stepped in.

Pride nodded. "We were created to become the embodiments of Sin, to be Guardians of it. As Pride, I'm proud of my assignment. If I have to crush anyone who stands in my way I won't hesitate. I was the only one out of the seven of us, who had a change of heart that night, They betrayed our standings, and sided with Wrath and his violent intentions. I purposely lost my Medal to her, and made Greed and Envy as well. It was a sacrifice, but it was worth it to be considered a traitor among the others…" Pride turned his head away, feeling tears build.

"Well at least we know how to beat him. Now the question is how we're getting the chance too."

Sadie, in street clothes suddenly walked into the restaurant. "Good afternoon Ms. Harrison."

"Sadie…!" Eric looked.

"Looks like you had fun with Wrath today." Sadie said, a bit coldly. "The Prez wanted me to give this to you. It's all he was able to uncover during his trip out of the country. He figured it might help."

Sadie grabbed a case in her pocket and gave it to Eric. She then took her seat at an empty table and looked at the menu for the day.

Eric opened it and his eyes widen. "They're…"

"Looks like we found our way to beat him…" Sam smiled. "Let's Ride."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sloth and Envy struggle, having been dealt heavy blows from Wrath and Greed. Wrath and Greed let loose on their powers, destroying the two of them without any problem. An assortment of medals flew into the air and into Wrath, whose body absorbed them with out any problems.

"And that makes almost sixty." Wrath laughed. "This power is divine!"

He jumped to a rooftop and turned his palm towards a busy area. He shot a small ball of energy that suddenly expanded, cratering the area quite a bit.

Greed whistled. "Amazing; that's some arm you got there."

"It still needs some work, but I guess it'll do for now." Wrath turns his head slightly. "So, what brings you here… Pride…OOO…?"

"You forgot us Freak." Sam butted in.

"Oh, you're still here…? I thought you ran for the hills as well." Greed replied.

"I'll take care of the cat." C.J. said, as Shinobi Mode took effect, along with his Speed Form activating.

"Have fun C.J." Sam swayed him off as the two began to fight.

"You have some nerve to think that you can beat me. You have no medals, and no power strong enough to destroy me, let alone bring me to my knees." Wrath shook his head. "Why are humans so stubborn? It's like they're all born with a death wish."

"I guess you've forgotten what it's like to be Human. You've been a Medallian for so long you've forgotten how to live with sins. Well here's a newsflash: Humans aren't perfect, we all make mistakes." Sam countered.

"And I'm going to show you… The cure for those mistakes…" Eric straps his belt onto his waist, surprising Wrath.

"Oh, so you have a few medals left then."

"You can say that." Eric then slid the Orange Medals into the belt.

"What the…? There's no way!"

"HENSHIN!" Eric called out as the Medals scanned.

"COBRA; KAME; WANI: BURAKAWANI!" The Scanner made out as the Cobra, Turtle and Crocodile Medals encase him in a new armor. The Head, based on a Cobra, had sapphire blue eyes and was black with the Gold cobra wrapped around it, making it out to be a crown. The torso of the armor was based on a turtle, the gauntlets and shoulder pads, based on Turtle shells. The legs, based on a Crocodile, was brownish-orange with the designs of Crocodile skin.

"It's…" Wrath stuttered.

"Burakawani, the Combo of Hope!" Eric announced.

"You… you did this!" he turned to Sam. "Who the hell are you?"

"The Next Decade; Let's Ride." Sam took Neo Decade's card and slid it into his Gauntlet. "HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!" Neo Decade's armor covered Sam. He drew the Deca-Blade and got ready to attack.

"I'm going to kill your first!" Wrath charged Sam, but Eric intercepted it, taking the hits.

"Foolish hu- What?"

The chipped and broken armor on Eric started to heal, as if nothing happened.

"Soma Venom's generated inside this armor. This is the ultimate defense!" Eric said. He punched Wrath back and Wrath flew fast and hard, as if hit by a truck.

"Too powerful…"

Eric pulls out a flute from his belt and begins to play it. His eyes flash as a purple color as the crown uncurls and turns into a cobra. Eric plays a different tune, which makes the cobra attack Wrath. The cobra bit into his shoulder, releasing venom that forced medals out of Wrath.

"What the hell is this?"

Pride takes the advantage and grabs the medals out from the air. "These should work. Eric, Switch out, that venom should make him considerable weak!"

Eric nods and plays one more tune, retrieving the Cobra. He takes the tossed medals and scans them.

"LION; TORA; CHEETAH! LATORATAH, LATORAAAAHTAH!" the new combo triggered, the Tora medal taking over for the chest. The Lion Medal, which represented the head was a Blue-eyed helmet with a spiral-like mane, while the Cheetah medal, which took the legs, were light yellow, with boosters on the feet.

"ATTACK RIDE: SONIC BOOM!"

The duo used their speed to go back and forth between attacking Wrath, who was weakened, as the poison continued to take over. After each strike, Pride swarmed in and gathered more medals.

"TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!" Eric switched back to TaToBa Form and stood next to Sam. Sam's deck case glowed, and once again, shot out his three new cards.

"OK, now lets put this fight to rest…"

"FINAL FORM RIDE: O-O-O-OOO!" Sam's Gauntlet announced. TaToBa's armor split into its respected colors, gaining the body parts of the rest of the combos: GataKiriBa, TaJaDoru, and LaToraTah.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-O-OOO!

GataKiriBa and LaToraTah scanned their belts...

"SCANNING CHARGE!" was announced three times, as they readied themselves for an attack. GataKiriBa and TajaDoru made their way into the air, as LaToraTah's Claw Gauntlets detached and folded over his hands. Three yellow rings lined up in front of him as he charged through, each time gaining a new aura over his weapons. LaToraTah slashed and hit Wrath into the air, with GataKiriBa multiplying into a hundred clones, kicking him in different directions. With TaJaDoru left, he summoned a Circular object onto his wrist. He opened it and set the medals inside. Once he did that he closed it, and scanned the weapon.

"TAKA; KUJAKU; CONDOR; GIN; GIN; GIN; GIN: GIGA SCAN!" TaJaDoru was encased in flames, turning him into a phoenix.

Sam drew the Deca Rifle and aimed his shot.

A weakened Wrath looked up and towards Neo Decade. "I'll see you two in hell…"

"Make sure you save a seat for us…" Sam said sarcastically. He took a shot and TaJaDoru flew down, both attacks crashing into the Medallian, in the flames, the Core Medals flew out, which Pride was able to grasp.

* * *

"Nice; and that makes three." Rachael said as she closed the Video Camera.

* * *

C.J. de-henshins and ran back towards C.J. and the others.

"Where's Greed?"

"He escaped;" C.J. sighed. "I guess with Wrath dead, he has nothing else to do. But I doubt he's gonna be a problem."

Pride sighed. "He'll be back; Greed's the type to not give up easily. He'll be wanting our medals."

"And with this new combo, I'll be ready for him." Eric nodded, gazing at Hope's medals.

* * *

That night, everyone headed back to Rachael's house for dinner to celebrate. And of course, everything was going great until…

"Hey Sam, I got a question." C.J. said.

"What's up?"

"If this world is about the same as OOO… who's the Kougami of this world?"

The doorbell rung suddenly as Mr. Ishinomori went to answer it.

"Sadie, what are you doing here?" Eric asked as he glanced at the front door.

Sadie walked in with Kensington, who carried a cake along with him.

"Who's that?" Rachael asked.

"Good evening Mr. President." Eric saluted.

"Good evening Son, I was wondering how it was like using that new Combo today?"

"It worked great, The Medallians are finally defeated!" Eric exclaimed.

"In that case: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He exclaimed as well.

Kensington set the cake on the table and pulled the lid off of it.

The cake read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY: THE COMBO OF HOPE, THE "NEW" SINLESS WORLD AND MY SON ERIC!

"I need to go, Happy Birthday, say Hi to your mother for me."

"I will Dad, see you later."

"Have a good evening." Sadie waved off as she and Kensingtion walked out.

The rest of the group was speechless.

"Aw sweet, an Ice cream Cake; He was thinking about you this time Pride."

"About time your old man's giving me something rather than some bullcrap business deal."

"Wait a sec!" Sam interrupted. "Was that _The_ President of the United States?"

Eric took a bite out of his cake. "Yep, I have stepmom, and Peter's my Half-Brother. In order to keep my identity as the President's son a secret, I took on her maiden name."

Sam nodded. "Well C.J., does that answer your Question?"

"Actually I'm not surprised…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Greed in his human form walked down the streets of the dark night as Two Shadow Figures approach him.

"So how did it go?" one of them asked.

"I had fun." Greed replied honestly. "And I got quite a gift." He tossed Wrath's medals in his hand. "Anyway, what are you two doing, shouldn't you be getting ready For Neo Decade?"

"We're taking our time. According to Emperor-D's calculations he shouldn't be arriving anytime soon, so we have plenty of time."

"Right then… In that case, I'm going to go give in my report. Make sure you guys keep yourselves from getting killed… Neo Decade's more than what we expected…"

[END]

C.J.: Nice, World three is Done, now we're heading to World 4 The world of Miuchi Roc.

Sam: If you're wondering how the author got the idea for this… Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (and the original, but Brotherhood had a bigger influence on the Medallians)

Shuriken16: Let me explain: Ankh is of course one of the most Prideful Greeed, Lust is Mezool (kinda obvious why) Gluttony and Gamel fit together to easily, Greed to Kazari, cuz the dude's really greedy (absorbing everyone's medals) Uva got Envy, (I figured he'd be Jealous due to Kazari's ability to absorb core medals while he couldn't) Sloth was given to Giru (Never made an appearance _Yet_ But I'd figure anyone who makes Yummy out of stuff, must be lazy to an extent) Wrath to the Fanmade Greeed with the black medals (Black's an evil color) and Hope given to the Orange Greed (Who may not even exist, but it's my understanding that if it was mentioned in OOO, it was Good instead of evil like the others (Ankh is an anti-hero)

Rachael: And now we're on our way to World 4; Catch you guys there!


	9. The Alluring Jewels

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Hey fans of ours, Boss-man took the time to take a brief break from Neo Decade, since of course due to OOO's popularity and the fact that we featured it in Neo Decade, the views of our story skyrocketed. He used that window of Opportunity to work on his other stories, Kamen Rider FANG, and Duel Masters: Kaijudo Generation. However it's about time to get back to Neo Decade, so let's get started.

**(Characters featured are based on the Story: Kamen Rider: Miuchi Roc by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc)**

* * *

That night, everyone headed back to Rachael's house for dinner to celebrate. And of course, everything was going great until…

"Hey Sam, I got a question." C.J. said.

"What's up?"

"If this world is about the same as OOO… who's the Kougami of this world?"

The doorbell rung suddenly as Mr. Ishinomori went to answer it.

"Sadie, what are you doing here?" Eric asked as he glanced at the front door.

Sadie walked in with Kensington, who carried a cake along with him.

"Who's that?" Rachael asked.

"Good evening Mr. President." Eric saluted.

"Good evening Son, I was wondering how it was like using that new Combo today?"

"It worked great, The Medallians are finally defeated!" Eric exclaimed.

"In that case: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He exclaimed as well.

Kensington set the cake on the table and pulled the lid off of it.

The cake read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY: THE COMBO OF HOPE, THE "NEW" SINLESS WORLD AND MY SON ERIC!

"I need to go, Happy Birthday, say Hi to your mother for me."

"I will Dad, see you later."

"Have a good evening." Sadie waved off as she and Kensingtion walked out.

The rest of the group was speechless.

"Aw sweet, an Ice cream Cake; He was thinking about you this time Pride."

"About time your old man's giving me something rather than some bullcrap business deal."

"Wait a sec!" Sam interrupted. "Was that _The_ President of the United States?"

Eric took a bite out of his cake. "Yep, I have stepmom, and Peter's my Half-Brother. In order to keep my identity as the President's son a secret, I took on her maiden name."

Sam nodded. "Well C.J., does that answer your Question?"

"Actually I'm not surprised…"

* * *

Chapter 9: The Alluring Jewels

* * *

The stars glimmered in the City of Shawnee Kansas. A young man walked down the boardwalk near the beach. He had short brown hair and wore a blue T-Shirt and a black jacket. He wore black khaki's and black and white sneakers. Around his left arm was a young woman, slightly shorter than he was, with dark hair going down her back. She wore a white blouse, a dark blue skirt and a matching sweater, along with white heel shoes.

"Oh Richie McFarland, you cease to amaze me." She smiled.

It's been about a year and a half since Richie met his girlfriend Madison. They met in their senior year of high school, on the Senior Ski trip that they had. Throughout the whole weekend, they spent it racing each other on snowboards, even after hours when everyone was sleeping. They'd sneak out and would hang out in the lobby of the establishment, talking about what teachers they liked didn't like, which branched off into other topics of discussion. They became friends fast. They finally decided to become Boyfriend and Girlfriend on Graduation day.

"I just have that way of surprising people." Richie smiled. "Like right now…"

Richie suddenly stopped.

"What happened you have to tie your shoe or something?" Madison joked, noticing him kneel down.

"Actually it's something else…"

"Something el- Madison's eyes widen seeing Richie pull out a small black box and opening it. Inside revealed a gold colored ring with a small but beautiful Diamond, which was glimmering from the stars.

"Madison, will you marry me?" Richie asked sincerely.

Madison felt tears in her eyes, but managed to speak. "Can I think about it? I'm a little freaked out."

Richie, felt a little disturbed, but nodded nonetheless. "I understand." He got up and kissed his girlfriend. "At least let me walk my Girlfriend home…"

Madison nodded, and leaned against his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, Sam and the others woke up and got ready to explore.

"Does everyone have everything?" Tigerton asked them. "Rider Gear?"

Sam and C.J. nodded. "Check."

"Video Camera…?"

Rachael pulled it out of her bag. "Check."

"Me?" he hopped on C.J.'s head.

"Check." C.J. replied.

"Great then we're of-

"Hold it, not so fast!" Takeshi stopped them.

"Rachael looked at her brother. "What's up?"

"I can't trust you three to go out there on your own anymore."

"But why not…?" Sam asked. "We can take care of ourselves."

"I'm not talking about your well-being; I'm talking about the _World's_ Well-being. In CLAW's World, you destroyed a warehouse and four students; in Kage's World: you caused damage to city property from running across a building; and finally OOO world: You caused city damage, and caused a psychopathic monster end hundreds of lives."

"Maybe you're being a bit hard on them…" Ishinomori mentioned. "After all, they are new to this; it's going to take some getting used to actually become better at their jobs."

"Perfect answer;" C.J. gave a thumbs up. "Now if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way."

The trio leaves with Takeshi tagging along.

"We're not gonna get rid of you are we?" Sam asked.

"You'd have to kill me for that to happen." Takeshi replied.

Sam sighed. "Figured as much…"

* * *

Richie walked through the streets, noticing how peaceful it was. It surprised him because it's rare for it to be this quiet.

"Yo Roc…"

"_What is it Richie?" _ A mysterious voice spoke in his head.

"There hasn't been any Crystal activity these last few days; what's up with that."

"_How about we go somewhere private, that way I can talk to you face-to-face without being noticed by the crowd."_

"Sure thing." Richie nodded as he got out of the crowd and made it into an alley way.

"How about this, is this secluded enough?" Richie asked out lout.

The rocks on the ground began to vibrate, like an earthquake was starting. They rolled together building onto one another. The pile of rocks formed into a Humanoid, the rocks turning a silver color as well. He was just as tall as Richie (roughly 5ft 9in), with a set of darker armor going around his chest and shoulders. He also wore a belt around his waist with a dark blue R in the center of it.

"To answer your question, I haven't sensed anything. The Jewels have been calm."

"So did they give up or something?"

"I doubt that." Roc replied, pacing back and forth. "Maybe they're waiting for orders?"

"_You couldn't be more Right…"_

Richie and Roc spun around and saw a young man, dressed in black and yellow biker gear. He took his sunglasses revealing his irises being a gold color.

"The Topaz Crystal…" Roc stated. "That Jewel represents the Crystal of Lightning."

"So he's Lightning huh?" Richie confirmed.

"That I am, Miuchi Roc." The man tossed his crystal up and down. I'm going to fry you here and now.

"You can try…" Richie pulls a rectangular object out of his jacket, and slid it onto his wrist. A belt appeared as he detached the object off his wrist and slid it onto his belt.

"HENSHIN!" Richie called out.

Rocks from the ground levitated and clasped onto Richie as they turned dark blue. He swayed his arm, knocking the off, revealing His Rider Armor. The suit was Black with Navy Blue armor over it; the knees and shoulders padded with it. On the right side of its chest, Miuchi Roc's emblem, represented by a Black R. Its helmet had Green eyes, and also a gladiator theme to it, with the same R design engraved on the sides of it.

The man tossed the Topaz crystal one more time, but didn't catch it. It stopped abruptly during its descent and he absorbed the jewel into his body, covering him in brown and yellow rocks as well, until he became a similar humanoid to Roc.

"I waited a long time for this…" The Lightning Crystal hissed.

The two charged each other, forcing themselves into the streets. The citizens frantically ran away to avoid the commotion as Miuchi Roc and the Crystal dueled.

* * *

"So, this is our 'Rider of the Week' huh?" Sam asked Rachael.

"I guess so, I don't know much about this world." Rachael shrugged her shoulders.

Sam gave her a dumbfounded look. "Wha…?"

Rachael looks back. "Why are you looking at me like that, shouldn't you be helping him?"

Sam snapped out of it and nodded. "Right; C.J., mind helping people get to safety?"

"No prob, you sure you'll be able to handle this on your own?"

"I'll manage." He nodded as he slid the Neo Decade card into his Gauntlet.

"KAMEN RIDE:"

"This shouldn't take long; HENSHIN!"

"NEO DECADE!" Sam ran towards them as the Silhouettes appeared three of the nine becoming, CLAW, Kage and OOO.

"Just be careful." Rachael said to herself, but loud enough for Takeshi to hear.

"He'll be fine. He's proven himself able to handle whatever comes towards him."

The Lightning Crystal generated a sword from a piece of topaz he broke off from his armor. It sparked matching lighting as he slashed Miuchi Roc with it; Richie flew back, but managed to land on his feet somehow.

"OK then…" Richie pressed a button on his belt, generating a Excalibur-like blade on his belt. "If we're playing with swords, try my Club Saber!" Richie drew his sword and ran back into the Lightning Crystal.

The two clashed swords finally able to be on equal footing with each other.

"ATTACK RIDE: BLADE RUSH!" Sam jumped from out of nowhere, flipping over the two and blindsiding the Lightning Crystal, getting him off of Richie.

The Lightning Crystal rubbed his head and looked up. "Just who the hell are you…?"

"Not important." Sam said.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: N-N-N-NEO DECADE!"

Sam's blade began to glow, as he dashed through every card that appeared. The energy from each one amplified Sam's Deca-Blade as he made a diagonal slash across him. The Crystal shouted in pain as he dropped to his knees and exploded from the overloaded power. The Man remained and so did the crystal, the burning rubble from the rest of the body around them.

Richie canceled his transformation and collected the crystal, sliding it onto a slot on his belt.

Sam canceled his transformation and walked over to Richie. "Nice working with you; My Name's Sam."

"Richie McFarland; nice to meet you…I never seen you before, and it's clear that you're not under the influence of any Crystals so…"

Richie's cellphone goes off interrupting him before he could get an answer.

"Hey what's up?" Richie asked. "OK I'll be right there." He hung up and started to run. "We'll meet again." Richie ran off.

"Well now, that was the shortest confrontation I ever had with a World's Rider." Sam said a bit surprised.

"Don't worry about it." Rachael said. "At least I got a few minutes' worth of footage. Let's just get back to the house so I can look up more info on this world."

* * *

The group of teens made it back to the house about 20 minutes later as they sat in the living room on her laptop, looking it up.

"OK, I think I found it. He's called: Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc…" She started.

* * *

Meanwhile in her room, a few jewels sitting on her dresser, namely a Ruby bracelet and a Sapphire Necklace began to vibrate slightly.

* * *

"In this world, the Jewels on Earth have a hidden power, and intelligence that has been kept secret except by a few people. The reason why some are extremely valuable, is not because of their beauty or rarity, but their actual elemental strength and abilities. Rubies for example, have control of Heat, while Sapphires have the power of Water, and so on. Some jewels like Gold and Silver have Physical Abilities, like Speed or Power.

* * *

The Ruby and Sapphires continue to shake until they begin to levitate. They float to the window and drop down. It just so happened that two teen girls were walking down the street, coming from school. The Jewels hit them in the head, but rather than bouncing off, they phased through them. The girls suddenly feel the pain of the Jewels, as their irises turn into the same color as their respected Jewels. The rocks on the ground begin to cling onto them as the Heat and Mist Crystals form from them.

* * *

C.J. shakes his head. "Come on, what are the odds of Jewels taking over the planet?"

The front door suddenly blew in, dropping next to the stair case. The trio spun, seeing the two girls standing them, an evil look in their faces.

"Who are you two?" Sam confronted. Rachael then noticed her jewelry on the duo.

"That's my Bracelet and Necklace!"

"But how did they get a hold of them?" C.J. asked. "Oh don't tell me…"

The girls smirked and transformed into their Crystal Forms.

"Question, Rachael, Since they were a Bracelet and Necklace, were, the actual objects…"

"The Bracelet's gold and the Necklace is silver." She admitted.

"How could she afford that?" C.J. asked.

"Her family's a bunch of Movie producers, so technically she's pretty loaded." Sam replied. "But let's not worried about that, let's just take care of them.

C.J. still in a bit of a shock shook it off and got his 'game face' on. "Right behind you."

"HENSHIN!" The duo called.

"SHINOBI MODE; KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!" The duo then charged the two Crystals, C.J. going after the Mist Crystal, while Sam went after the Heat Crystal.

* * *

"ATTACK RIDE: Bullet Blitz!" Sam drew his Deca-Rifle and shot at the Heat Crystal. She smirked, returning Fire with fire-like bullets from her ruby-made hands. The Heat Crystal overpowered Sam. She leapt into the air, and descended over him. He rolled away in time as he took another shot at her, before kicking her off her feet.

C.J. drew his Tora no Tsume and began to slash the Dual Blade-wielding Crystal, as C.J. tried to match her Speed.

"You need to be faster than that Kitty." She said as she sped up her slashes.

"Don't have to tell me twice." C.J. flipped back and immediately charged forward the second that Speed Form took effect.

"Like I said, you need to be faster!" The Mist Crystal disappeared in a blur, leaving a light blue smoke from where she was. It expanded around C.J. as he looked around as to where she was.

"This isn't good." Tigerton said.

"It is for me…"

The Mist Crystal slashed the blind Rider, due to the fact that she was hidden in the mist. C.J. flew into the air, the transformation canceling.

Sam saw that happen and that unfortunately gave the Heat Crystal an opening. She took that and assaulted Sam with more flame bullets, causing his armor to crumble off of him.

* * *

Takeshi and Ishinomori watched on as Rachael watched in horror at the two rock monsters beating her friends to a bloody mess.

"It's in the Attic." Ishinomori suddenly said.

"I'm not using it, I promised that-

"You don't really have a choice in the matter do you?"

Takeshi hesitated and shook his head.

"I'll say it again; it's in the attic; go get it and help them, now."

Takeshi nodded and walked towards that direction.

"Wait a sec, where are you going?" Rachael asked.

Takeshi ignored his sister and kept walking.

* * *

"Now then, I think it's time that we finish you off. Emperor-D will be pleased that we succeeded where the others failed at…" The Heat Crystal chuckled.

"Say good night… Neo Decade…" The Mist Crystal held her Blade into the air, ready to deliver the final blow.

They suddenly hear footsteps which made the Mist Crystal hesitate. The Heat and Mist Crystals turn to see Takeshi walk towards them, a mysterious Red and Black Katana strapped on his waist.

"Still have one more you need to take care of… Me." Takeshi drew a card from his pocket and drew his blade. He swiped the card across the slit in the hilt, as the blade began to glow red.

"KAMEN RIDE:" the similar voice to Sam's Deca-Gauntlet made out.

"HENSHIN!" Takeshi shouted as he slashed the air, creating a dimensional rift in front of him.

"D-Mension!" it announced again. The Rift spewed out different silhouettes of Riders towards him as they created armor on his person. The rift closed as the transformation completed. The armor was Silver and Red, taking a similar appearance of Kamen Rider Diend. The only difference was the Katana strapped onto his waist, and the chest armor resembled Knight Armor. The Lines on Diend's helmet were replaced by red eyes that the lines went through, similar to Neo Decade's.

"Let's get started…" Takeshi said as he motioned them to come forward.

* * *

Richie meanwhile made it to his destination: Madison's house. He saw her outside smiling.

"What's up?" Richie asked, noticing her teary eyes.

She nods the smile still on her face. "Do it again…"

"Do what…" Richie then realized what she was talking about and got on one knee again.

"Madison, will you-

"Yes, yes I will!" she without hesitation grabbed her boyfriend and clutched him tightly, tears running down her face. "I love you…"

The hug broke apart as Richie took his girlfriend's hand and slid the ring on it. They kissed and hugged again.

"I love you too." Richie told Madison, not letting her go.

The Diamond ring glimmered in the sunlight showing its beauty to the world. However, what it brings next, it's for it to decide…

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: OK, spent my morning on this one (woke up about 8:30am and started this about 9:00 am. Took a break for an hour and now I'm done at 1:10 pm.) I felt like I needed to get this done before anything else, cuz I've been updating everything else quite a bit. SO with that note, we're half way into the new world, and Kamen Rider D-Mension debut. What's the history of said rider will be explained in future chapters, but for now, stay tuned and enjoy the bossman's other works. Cya around.


	10. The Wedding of the Decade

[Super Hero Time]

C.J.: Wow, who've would've guessed that Takeshi was a Rider too. Actually now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure some of you guys were secretly hoping/expected that anyway. Well then, let's end this arc with a Bang and move on to the next world. And now ladies and Gentlemen: Kamen Rider Neo Decade: Chapter 10…

* * *

Takeshi and Ishinomori watched on as Rachael watched in horror at the two rock monsters beating her friends to a bloody mess.

"It's in the Attic." Ishinomori suddenly said.

"I'm not using it, I promised that-

"You don't really have a choice in the matter do you?"

Takeshi hesitated and shook his head.

"I'll say it again; it's in the attic; go get it and help them, now."

Takeshi nodded and walked towards that direction.

"Wait a sec, where are you going?" Rachael asked.

Takeshi ignored his sister and kept walking.

"Now then, I think it's time that we finish you off. Emperor-D will be pleased that we succeeded where the others failed at…" The Heat Crystal chuckled.

"Say good night… Neo Decade…" The Mist Crystal held her Blade into the air, ready to deliver the final blow.

They suddenly hear footsteps which made the Mist Crystal hesitate. The Heat and Mist Crystals turn to see Takeshi walk towards them, a mysterious Red and Black Katana strapped on his waist.

"Still have one more you need to take care of… Me." Takeshi drew a card from his pocket and drew his blade. He swiped the card across the slit in the hilt, as the blade began to glow red.

"KAMEN RIDE:" the similar voice to Sam's Deca-Gauntlet made out.

"HENSHIN!" Takeshi shouted as he slashed the air, creating a dimensional rift in front of him.

"D-Mension!" it announced again. The Rift spewed out different silhouettes of Riders towards him as they created armor on his person. The rift closed as the transformation completed. The armor was Silver and Red, taking a similar appearance of Kamen Rider Diend. The only difference was the Katana strapped onto his waist, and the chest armor resembled Knight Armor. The Lines on Diend's helmet were replaced by red eyes that the lines went through, similar to Neo Decade's.

"Let's get started…" Takeshi said as he motioned them to come forward.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Wedding of the Decade

* * *

The Heat and Mist Crystals stood surprised. They didn't count on a Third Rider being with Neo Decade; no one told them about this. If anything, they'd assume Miuchi Roc would be the third, however this clearly wasn't him.

"Just who are you?" The Heat Crystal asked.

Takeshi drew a card from his case and swiped it across his katana.

"ATTACK RIDE: PHANTOM BLADE!"

Takeshi suddenly disappeared, catching everyone off guard from the sudden instance.

"Kamen Rider…"

The Heat Crystal spun around, only to catch the full force of Takeshi's blade. The vertical slash went across her body as she dropped to her knees.

"D-Mension…" Takeshi turned to the Mist Crystal and began to walk towards her. The Heat Crystal meanwhile screamed in pain and died in the explosion behind him.

The Mist Crystal realized the new Rider's powers and saw that it wasn't safe to mess with him. She used her speed to get out of there as fast as possible.

Takeshi canceled his transformation and turned to the unconscious girl behind him. He picked her up and carried her inside to treat her wounds.

Sam, C.J. and Rachael all watched him walk inside with the girl.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

C.J. shook his head, just as shocked at what happened.

Takeshi rests the girl on the couch and walks into the kitchen. Rachael trailed her brother.

"Takeshi, what was that just now?"

Her brother didn't answer.

"Takeshi!" Rachael yelled at him.

Mr. Ishinomori put his hand on her shoulder. "Come with me. Get C.J. and Sam as well, I'll explain everything…"

* * *

Richie rode home as happy as could be. He finally got engaged to his girlfriend. They were going to be married soon and life seemed perfect from then on.

"Aren't you forgetting something Richie?" Roc asked him.

Richie snapped out of his daydream and looked at Roc. "You're talking about Neo Decade aren't you?"

Roc nodded. "He wouldn't be here unless something serious was happening. Do you think…?"

"It could very well be a possibility. Nexus Shocker's moving out. It's just as he said. If that's the case, then maybe the Crystal's inactivity could very well mean that they're waiting for orders from a General, or maybe from the Big boss himself."

"At any rate, we need to find Neo decade and offer our assistance in any way possible."

"OK, I'll get on that."

* * *

Mr. Ishinomori took them upstairs to the attic of the house. He walked over to a big black box that sat in the corner of the room. It had a security lock installed on it, however it took Ishinomori two seconds to punch in the security code.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"My Creations…" Ishinomori smiled. "My most recent completed ones: the Deca-Gauntlet and the D-Mension Blade."

Sam looked at his arm. "You created this…?"

Mr. Ishinomori nodded. "Kamen Rider: D-Mension, is the next Generation Kamen Rider Diend. Diend serves as Decade's Rival; His powers are similar, however instead of transforming into the Riders, he can only summon them. D-Mension on the other hand, can transform into the Secondary Rider forms, granted that they still exist. However he cannot summon Riders in the current space and time.

"But why Takeshi…? How long as he been a Rider?" Rachael wanted to know.

"Six months before Sam became Neo Decade." Ishinomori replied. "It's been two months since Sam became Neo Decade. Whenever Takeshi would leave home for a certain period of time, he was really being sent to a parallel earth to help Riders in need to repel Nexus Shocker. The Seventy Worlds that were destroyed, at least half of them were aided by your brother. But with just one Rider, it was impossible to save them all… That's why, when all that remained were Neo Decade's ten worlds, I knew we had to step in right then and there."

The three of them thought about Ishinomori's words.

"That's why he was able to hold the Akuma off that one time isn't it?" Sam asked.

"And he wanted to tag along on this mission because he wanted to make sure that everyone got out of it safely, right?"

Ishinomori nodded. "He feels the guilt of not being able to do much for the other worlds. That's why he's reluctant to become D-Mension."

* * *

Takeshi skips through various blank cards in D-Mension's case, remembering the fallen warriors that perished due to Nexus Shocker.

The Girl on the couch cracks her eyes open, not remembering what happened.

Takeshi noticed and jumped to help her up.

"Where…Am I?" she asked.

"In my house; you were attacked by a Crystal, and you passed out on my front porch. My Grandfather is upstairs trying to get in touch with your parents." Takeshi told her.

"I don't have parents…" she replied. She caught Takeshi off guard with that one.

"OK then, do you have anyone else that we can call?"

The door bell rung as Takeshi turned his head towards the door.

"As you can see, the door's out of order…" Takeshi commented. "Come on in."

Richie walked in, taking notice to the damaged door lying on the ground. "Hi, sorry to intrude, but I was looking for Sam Williams, is he around?"

"Richie, what are you doing here?" The Girl asked him.

"Cindy?" Richie noticed her sitting on the couch. "What happened to you? I was calling you to let you know something important."

"I got mixed up in a Crystal Attack outside and Takeshi here helped me."

"Richie recognized Takeshi. You were with Neo Decade earlier weren't you?"

"Who said my name?" Sam asked as he raced downstairs with the others.

"Are you Neo Decade?" Richie asked.

Sam nodded. "What about it? You're Miuchi Roc right?"

Richie nodded as well. "I need your help. I know about Nexus Shocker and the reason why you're here in my world. However, the activities of the opposing forces have been quiet ever since you arrived."

Sam chuckled. "That's a bit of an understatement." He said referring to what happened an hour earlier.

"In any case, I'm here to offer my services to you. If you need any help just let me know and I'll-

Richie's cellphone goes off again. "Hey, Madison."

"Guess what, I just called my parents in Florida. They'll pay for the entire wedding. Let's get married this weekend, how about it?"

Richie froze. "This weekend…? Are you sure that's not too soon?"

"Of course not; my parents are paying for everything, plus it doesn't have to be a spectacular wedding, just a few friends and some tuxedos and dresses. As a matter of fact they're leaving for Kansas tomorrow morning so they'll be here by the afternoon. That gives us at least 3-4 days to find a church."

Richie didn't like the idea of getting married so soon, especially with something bad soon to happen, considering Neo Decade being here.

"Just answer one question, will you?"

"What is it?"

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Richie sighed. "Nothing, just making sure it was you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK, bye."

Richie hung up and turned to the rest of the group. "That was my Fiancé; she wants to get married this weekend."

"You proposed to Madison?" Cindy leapt of the couch so fast it's as if she wasn't hurt at all.

"Hey I know this is last minute and all, but can you guys participate in the wedding, you know in case there's a Crystal Attack during the ceremony?"

Sam, Rachael and C.J. looked at each other and then back at Richie, realizing they didn't really have much of a choice.

"What time will it be?" C.J. bothered to ask.

* * *

The Mist Crystal raced past the crowds avoiding being noticed by someone. Her movements were shaky because she was terrified of D-Mension at that point. She slowed down, assuming that no one noticed her.

Her Transformation canceled as the Sapphire Necklace dangled from her neck. She walked towards a house and rung the bell.

"_So, how'd it go?" _A feminine voice asked her

"We almost had them…" She replied. "But there was a third rider that we didn't count on. He managed to defeat Heat."

"_Miuchi Roc?"_

She shook her head. "Someone calling himself: D-Mension."

"_D-Mension, huh…?"_ The source of the voice walked out of the house passed the young girl.

The mysterious woman turned back revealing to be Madison with pale lavender irises. "I'll make sure I let Emperor-D know about this…"

Rocks covered Madison's body turning her into a Diamond-like Crystal. Snow formed under her feet, signifying her elemental ability to be Ice.

"For now, keep an eye on them. They'll be more trouble if we don't."

* * *

The next day, Sam and the others, met the Bride to be, as they spent most of the day scrambling for dresses and suits for the wedding. Once again, Crystal activity was quiet, and now it even bothered Sam a bit. If there wasn't any life-threating monster ready to bring the world an end, why were they still here?

Rachael stared in the mirror in the dressing room, looking at the bridesmaid outfit she had on her. She was happy that she was going to participate in the wedding, but at the same time it bothered her a bit. Namely, what if something happened during the wedding and it would be the exact same scene as in her dream?

"Hey Rachael we're getting ready to leave." Sam called from a few feet away, loud enough for Rachael to hear.

Rachael heard him and quickly got herself together to leave the store.

* * *

As the group walked out of the store, C.J. walked over to Richie.

"Hey dude, quick question."

"What's up?"

"How can her parent's afford all of this?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"My parents are very rich. My father's a retired archeologist who just so happens to run a small group of them. They're constantly finding ancient artifacts and Jewels that they make loads of money from. Ever since the Crystal monsters appeared, even the small and insignificant ones are sold for a high price."

"Does that answer your question?" Sam asked C.J.

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told you when we were in OOO's World: Honestly, I'm not surprised." C.J. sighed.

* * *

At the house, Ishinomori and Takeshi sit at the kitchen table, the D-Mension Blade resting on the side of the table.

"So now your secret as Kamen Rider D-Mension is out into the open."

"Now it is; it was supposed to be a secret, I wasn't supposed to use it ever again."

"Takeshi, you know as well as I that you were gonna use it eventually. That's why you've kept it."

Takeshi looked at the blade and in return began to imagine the various hardships he's been through.

"You know that this was your destiny the second I confronted you about it. Whether you like it or not, you need to stop being so reluctant to fight and just go. Reluctance will get you and everyone else killed." Ishinomori stood up and went to the counter to pour himself coffee.

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if it was your reluctance that got the worlds destroyed."

Takeshi shot up and his eyes turned ice cold towards him. "What the hell do you know; you were never there to begin with! You have no idea what I've been through, the Riders who lost their lives because of Nexus Shocker, and the civilians who were enslaved because of that… How would you know _any_ of that?"

"Because I created that blade with my own two hands…" He replied calmly. "That blade has been through a lot in the past few months as you have. I may not know what you've been through personally but I know what that sword has. It speaks to you doesn't it; Telling you to 'forget the past and look towards the future; to get rid of your reluctance to fight and to just go ahead with any worry?'

Takeshi stopped for a second and stared at the blade.

"Now then; this world needs help, like the others. Go and find out the problem, and assist Sam in fixing it; after all that's the Destiny of D-Mension: To Train and Assist the Next Decade!"

Sam and C.J. raced upstairs, dressed in their suits, ready to head out for the wedding.

"Hey have you guys seen Rachael, we gotta go in like 20 minutes." Sam said as he fixed his tie.

"She should be upstairs, she hasn't come down yet." Ishinomori replied. "There's coffee on the counter if you want any before you leave."

"I'll take you up on that offer." C.J. said going towards the counter.

"I'm gonna go and see if Rachael's ready to go." Sam said as he turned to the stair case.

* * *

Rachael slipped on her white heeled shoes to go with her matching dress. She looked at herself: Her black hair was braided into a ponytail and the White Dress, small silver earrings and white heels were now being joined by a small chain with a silver oval-shaped locket at the end.

"Hey Rachael, come on we're leaving in a little-

"Yeah hold on I'll be right down..." Rachael turned to see Sam's quiet face turning slightly red. She then felt a little embarrassed, the way he was staring.

"You OK? You look like you may have a fever." She suddenly brought up.

Sam snapped out of his trance and his face turned redder. "Sorry, it's just that… You look really nice in that dress."

Rachael turned away due to her embarrassment.

"We'll be down stairs, so come down when you're ready."

Rachael nodded not turning around and Sam closed the door. Rachael turned back, and couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking it a bit. After all, it was just a dream…"

* * *

Madison, Cindy and the Mist Crystal, in her Human form, sat in Madison's dressing room, waiting for the arrival of Sam and the others. Madison stared at her Ring, the Diamond sparkling in the light.

"I wonder where my brother got that ring, it's beautiful." Cindy commented.

The Mist Crystal, Ashley stared at it briefly. "You're really lucky Madison."

Madison smiled. "Am I?"

Ashley nodded. "You are. It's not everyday someone asks you to spend the rest of your life with them."

Madison blushed. "I'm actually glad he did ask me… I knew from the day we graduated from High school, that we'd be together for a long time. I really hope that doesn't change."

Ashley and Cindy smiled in approval, the Sapphire Necklace and the Diamond Ring glistening slightly.

* * *

The teens made it to the ceremony, just as the crowd began to arrive, maybe a few minutes before that. They met with their respected parties and soon afterward, the ceremony began.

Richie stood at the altar, a bit of a nervous wreck, but more calm than most others. And it wasn't because he had cold feet; it was the fact that a Crystal attack might happen at any moment.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked Rachael as he held his arm out.

Rachael nodded and wrapped her arm around his. The two step by step made their way down the aisle as the wedding music played. C.J. and Ashley followed them a few seconds after, followed by Takeshi and Cindy. Ishinomori had Sam's Camera, suggesting that a Wedding scene might help their project.

Then finally Madison and her Father come. They walked down the aisle, the white veil covering Madison's tears of joy. Once they made it to the front, her father kissed her on the cheek and allowed her to go towards Richie.

"We are gathered her today, to join Richard McFarland, and Madison Spinelli in Holy Matrimony. If anyone objects to this, speak now and forever hold your peace." The Minister announced.

The room was quiet, no objections heard.

"The Rings please…?" The Minister turned to Sam. Sam pulled out two small gold rings out of his pocket and handed them over.

"Richard McFarland, do you take, Madison Spinelli as your Lawfully Wedded Wife?"

"I do…"

"And do you, Madison Spinelli, take Richard McFarland, to be your Lawfully Wedded Husband?"

"I do…" She smiled.

"It is now with Great pleasure, that I Pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Richard McFarland. You may now kiss your Bride."

Richie nodded and removed the veil. The two leaned in to kiss but then…

KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!

Sam suddenly rushed in between them, pushing Richie back and having the Deca-Blade struggling against the hard Glass-like Claw from Rachael's Forearm.

The audience was shocked at what suddenly erupted, as Ashley decided to chuckle.

"I guess we don't have to hide it anymore my Queen." Ashley's necklace began to glow as her body mutated into the Mist Crystal. The audience suddenly roared in fear and ran to the entrance as fast as possible, not afraid to step over each other.

"Finally, it's about time something around here actually happened…" Sam forced Madison off of him.

Madison looked at her arm, scratch less. She turned into her Diamond-like form, shocking Cindy and the others.

"Madison…" Richie looked. "But how did…?"

Roc suddenly appeared from the floor. "The Engagement Ring…!"

"But how is that possible, you would've been able to pick it up wouldn't you?" Richie asked.

"My elemental ability of Ice allows me to freeze almost anything; that includes the vibrations in my movements. With this unique ability I'm able to become practically invisible…" The Ice Crystal replied. "However, something strikes me as strange…"

"What's that?"

"Neo Decade…" She turned to Sam. "How is it that you knew I was going to attack at some point?"

Sam withdrew his blade. "It was when Richie asked 'if you were feeling OK.'. That's how I knew."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Just answer one question, will you?"

"What is it?"

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Richie sighed. "Nothing, just making sure it was you."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"That actually made me suspicious as to what was going on; the Wedding being rushed and the Crystal's mysterious inactivity? Someone or something was waiting for something. And my guess was that someone was waiting to assassinate Miuchi Roc; and the closest person that you could get close to, to make sure that happened, was his Girlfriend; am I wrong?"

The Ice Crystal shook her head and clapped her hands. "That was very well observed. No wonder Emperor-D wants you dead as well. If you continue to walk, then you'll be a hindrance to us all."

"Bring it on then. C.J., take the Mist Girl."

"I'll take care of her." Takeshi stepped in. "You help Sam, C.J."

Sam looked surprised. "But what about…?"

"Whether I like it or not; I'm D-Mension. And as long as I'm alive, I'll continue to be D-Mension."

Sam nodded.

"Don't worry; he has Richie to help him. I'll stick with you. Between our speeds, she shouldn't be able to keep up with us." C.J. replied, taking his Speed CLAW from his pocket. "Tigerton, let's Run Wild."

"You got it partner." Tigerton leaped into his palm as C.J. threw the Shuriken into the air.

"HENSHIN!" Takeshi and C.J. called out as they transformed into their respected forms.

The Mist Crystal ran outside with the duo in tow.

"While she's taking care of those two, I'll finish off you lot, starting with Miuchi Roc!"

She ran towards them, but Sam managed to shield her strikes with the Deca-Blade.

"Richie, what the heck are you doing sitting there, hurry up and transform!"

Richie stood frozen in fear.

"Richie!" Sam called out again.

"I can't! That's my Wife, how can you expect me to fight her?"

"Well if you don't fight then she'll be killed!" Sam retorted. "Mr. Ishinomori told us once that Reluctance will get you in deep trouble, no matter what the situation is! So if you want to save her, get over it and help me defeat her now!"

"ATTACK RIDE: Blade Rush!" His gauntlet announced as he used his power to slash away at her. He managed to chip her body slightly.

"Found its weak spot." Sam pointed to her abdomen.

She covered her wound, transforming back into Madison.

"Richie, stop him please! If you don't he'll kill me!" Madison pleaded.

Richie looked at Madison and back at Sam.

"Didn't you say that you'd help me in any way possible?" Sam asked him. "What about now? Even though your wife is under the influence of a Crystal, would you still help me stop her before she destroys this world? Or are you too reluctant to do anything, afraid that you'd put her in serious harm?"

Richie went back and forth before coming to a decision. He stood up and walked towards Sam.

"HENSHIN!" Richie called out as his transformation Commenced.

Sam's deck case glowed and once again, three new cards shot out.

"You're right." Richie nodded. "I am reluctant. But whether I like it or not, she needs my help. And I'm gonna do that in any way I possibly can."

"In that case…" Sam slid one of the new cards into his Gauntlet.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: M-M-M-MIUCHI ROC!" His gauntlet made out.

Richie's body straighten out and his arms and legs began to fold until he resembled an R shape. Sam examined it, and so did the Ice Crystal.

"What in the…? What does it do?" Sam questioned. He then noticed a trigger on the diagonal leg of the R and grabbed it from there. The Top part of the R suddenly slit open, revealing a electromagnetic cannon on the inside.

Sam looked at his Deca-gauntlet, which supplied him with info on the new weapon.

"Perfect R: Roc Rifle." Sam read.

"Like you're gonna have anytime to use it!" She transformed back into her Crystal form and charged Sam, but he took a shot with it, the Rifle blowing her a few feet back off the altar.

* * *

The Mist Crystal meanwhile was being knocked around by Takeshi and C.J., using their speed to overwhelm her.

"I'll let you do the honors Takeshi." C.J. said as they looked at the dying Crsytal.

"OK fine. Let me change into something more destructive though."

"KAMEN RIDE:" Takeshi swiped a card across his blade and slashed the air, making a Rift.

"TAIGA!" It announced. The rift then poured out silver Data Streams that covered D-Mension into Kamen Rider Taiga's armor, the only difference was his D-Mension Blade on his belt.

"That's so cool…" C.J. commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He drew the blade and swiped another card through it.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: T-T-T-TAIGA!"

The Brass knuckles appeared on Takeshi's fist as he slammed them together. He bolted towards the Mist Crystal leaping into the air.

"You're not catching me with that!" She smirked.

Takeshi suddenly disappeared behind her, one of the boosters on the knuckles giving out.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm faster than you. Dai-Shogeki: Uppercut!"

With the other booster still fueled, Takeshi uppercuts the Crystal into the air.

"Not done!" Takeshi followed her into the air, the dead booster reigniting in place of the live one.

"Dai-Shogeki: Hammer Punch" he Slammed his left fist into her, shooting her straight down into the ground, causing her to explode.

Takeshi landed as Rachael and Cindy made it out of the church.

"Are you guys OK?" C.J. checked.

Both bridesmaids nodded, but the dresses were a bit damaged from the flames burning in the church.

"Where's Sam?" Takeshi asked.

"They're fighting inside the church. But it caught on fire during the battle so if they don't get out soon, it'll be too late." Cindy explained.

* * *

The Ice Crystal struggled to get up, even though she took a direct hit. Once she got her head together, she looked up at Sam, who held the Roc Rifle point blank in front of her.

"Tell me where I can find Emperor-D." He ordered.

She laughed. "What's the point, look around. The place is on fire, we're gonna die where so what's the use of telling you?"

"Just tell me!" Sam shouted, the vibrations shaking the foundation a bit.

"You left yourself wide open!" She said devilishly as she lunged. Sam saw it and jumped back as fast and far as possible.

"ATTACK RIDE: Sonic Boom!" Sam disappeared before she made contact.

"There's no way!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: M-M-M-MIUCHI ROC!"

"Roc Requiem!" Sam took the shot that lets off high-powered cannon shot that engulfed the Diamond Crystal, most of the force targeting her weak spot. She exploded, the blast breaking a hole in the church, which the others noticed outside.

* * *

The church then fell down, the flames finally eating it alive. Rachael and the others were shocked, fearing for the worse. Rachael without having time to think raced over towards the burning wreckage, before Takeshi caught her and forced her in place.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" She screamed at her brother. "SAM!"

Her eyes watered and she crumbled down to the ground and sobbed.

C.J. then noticed something moving in the wreckage.

"It can't be…" C.J. then realized what it was. "It is! Sam, Richie!"

Rachael wiped her eyes and got a better look at the ones walking out of the wreakage. Sam was being dragged along by Richie, who at the same time was carrying madison on his back.

"You know, I know I said I'd do anything for you and all, but I'm gonna get scoliosis carrying the both of you."

Sam chuckled weakly. "Shut up and keep walking."

"Sam!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Hey there..." He gave them thumbs up.

Rachael smiled and started to make her way towards them, but stopped abruptly, her eyes widening in horror.

Sam suddenly couldn't breathe he started to taste a warm and paper-like liquid in his mouth; and his stomach was in such pain, that screaming was impossible due to the shock. He was afraid to look down but he did anyway.

"An eye for an eye…" Madison whispered behind him, her forearm briefly transformed into a Crystal Form. The Diamond shattered off of her finger and Sam's transformation cut out violently.

"SAM!" Rachael screamed at the top of her lungs…

Sam's eyesight became terribly fuzzy and he became drowsy. The last thing he saw was Rachael's crying face hovering over him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"_So this is what dying's like…"_ Sam told himself. _"Some Decade I turned out to be… I only got half way… I still need to fight… It's my destiny… I'm… the Next Decade… I…Can't die yet…"_

"_I won't let you die… Neo Decade…After all; I still need you…"_

* * *

Rachael cried her eyes out in Sam's bloody suit as C.J. comforted her.

Takeshi and Ishinomori stood a few feet back, being derailed by this sudden twist.

"I have an idea." Takeshi said. "Let's take him to The Zero World."

"The Zero World?" Ishinomori looked at him. "Well I guess we can. They can probably see if we can save him. It's also one of his assigned worlds so that supports the idea that we should make our way there."

"In that case, we should probably go now; the longer we wait, the longer we'll have to save him." Takeshi added.

Takeshi and Ishinomori both agreed and walked over to Sam's lifeless body. Takeshi picked him up and walked towards the house, Rachael still in a shocked state.

"This can't be happening…" She kept whispering to herself. C.J. heard her and tried harder to get her out of it, to no avail.

"What are we going to do now?" C.J. asked.

"We're heading to the Next World. Just because he's down doesn't mean that Nexus Shocker doesn't pose any less of a threat. Besides; one of his assigned territories… Is actually a place that we can use to bring him back to life… The World of Zero…"

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: OK, well I finally finished world 4. Now we're up to World 5: Rider of Zero: Odin, which I nicknamed: World of Zero (or RoZ) so I'll see all of you loyal fans over there.


	11. The Moments between Life and Death

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Hey people, are you guys ready for a new chapter of Neo Decade? Yeah so am I, Duel Masters' been taking up quite a bit of my story-writing time (As a matter of fact, I'm writing this and the next DM chapter at the same time, as we speak lol) Anyway, let's get started with chapter 11, shall we…?

* * *

**(Characters featured are based on Rider of Zero: Odin, By Kamen Rider DIBRAVE)**

* * *

The church then fell down, the flames finally eating it alive. Rachael and the others were shocked, fearing for the worse. Rachael without having time to think raced over towards the burning wreckage, before Takeshi caught her and forced her in place.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" She screamed at her brother. "SAM!"

Her eyes watered and she crumbled down to the ground and sobbed.

C.J. then noticed something moving in the wreckage.

"It can't be…" C.J. then realized what it was. "It is! Sam, Richie!"

Rachael wiped her eyes and got a better look at the ones walking out of the wreckage. Sam was being dragged along by Richie, who at the same time was carrying Madison on his back.

"You know, I know I said I'd do anything for you and all, but I'm gonna get scoliosis carrying the both of you."

Sam chuckled weakly. "Shut up and keep walking."

"Sam!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Hey there..." He gave them thumbs up.

Rachael smiled and started to make her way towards them, but stopped abruptly, her eyes widening in horror.

Sam suddenly couldn't breathe he started to taste a warm and paper-like liquid in his mouth; and his stomach was in such pain, that screaming was impossible due to the shock. He was afraid to look down but he did anyway.

"An eye for an eye…" Madison whispered behind him, her forearm briefly transformed into a Crystal Form. The Diamond shattered off of her finger and Sam's transformation cut out violently.

"SAM!" Rachael screamed at the top of her lungs…

Sam's eyesight became terribly fuzzy and he became drowsy. The last thing he saw was Rachael's crying face hovering over him as he closed his eyes.

"_So this is what dying's like…"_ Sam told himself. _"Some Decade I turned out to be… I only got half way… I still need to fight… It's my destiny… I'm… the Next Decade… I…Can't die yet…"_

"_I won't let you die… Neo Decade…After all; I still need you…"_

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. His eyes shifted to the left, and then to the right as he tried to scan the area around him.

"What the…? What just happened?" He asked himself. He touched his stomach and pulled his hand away, the fatal wound closed up completely. He then looked down, and saw the ten territory earths under him. Now he started to freak out a little.

"_Calm down, Neo Decade…"_ The same voice told him.

Sam looked around. "Who said that?"

He began to hear footsteps coming from behind him as he turned his back to see the source of the voice. His eyes widen to see who it was.

"Are you…" Sam began to ask.

"I am Tsukasa Kadoya; Kamen Rider… Decade…"

* * *

Chapter 11: The moments between Life and Death (Feat. DCD)

* * *

"Well it's been a while since I've been in the Zero World…" Takeshi said as he looked out of the window.

It's been about three hours since Sam's near-death experience; He lies in his bed, hooked up to certain medical items that were keeping him alive just until Takeshi and C.J. found what they needed. Rachael was an emotional wreck, sitting next to his bed until he wakes up… If he ever wakes up that is.

C.J. on the other hand tried to comfort her, to no avail, kind of discouraging him as well; He knew what she was going through. It's not the first time he lost his best friend; and he was praying that this wasn't the second time.

"So, did you come up with anything Takeshi?" Mr. Ishinomori asked as he brought them both coffees.

Takeshi nodded slightly. "We need a Rider who can use the Time Vent card."

"You're talking about the Legendary Odin, aren't you? You realize that Ryuki's world is in Decade's Territory and not our own right?"

"I know that. However, this is a different reality to Ryuki. The Zero World is based on Ryuki, however the Mirror world shares the space with another world made of one continent called Tristian; it's a kingdom that practices mystical arts and such. Apparently, the Time Vent advent card was created in Tristian before it even became a card to begin with."

"And what do you suppose you'll do once you get your hands on a Time Vent?"

"I'll use it to get us back to three hours ago, right before Sam was stabbed by the Ice Crystal. As long as we stop her, Sam will be alive and we'll be able to finish saving the next few worlds. I'm gonna go and get C.J. and we'll be taking off."

"Good luck." Ishinomori nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

C.J. sat on the front porch, deciding to leave Sam and Rachael alone. He need to be alone as well, seeing Sam dying wasn't the prettiest sight.

Takeshi walked out, his D-Mension Blade strapped onto his waist.

"Come on C.J., we've gotta find something to get Sam back."

C.J. didn't reply.

"Did you hear me? We gotta move out like yesterday."

"What's the point?" C.J. asked.

"What's the- Do you realize what's going on? Sam's gonna die if we don't do something!"

"Well what can we do? You saw how serious his wounds are, he's going to die and there's nothing that we can do about it! Face it, Sam's dead…" C.J. choked on the last few words.

Takeshi got irritated by that remark and grabbed C.J. by his shirt collar.

"Listen to me C.J. Sam will _Not_ die from something like this… We still have a chance to save him so now's not a good time to give up!" He let go of C.J. before continuing. "Listen, I know how we can save Sam. You're right… the Sam before us will die. But, there's a special item in this world that'll take us back in time to save him. But I need your cooperation to succeed; can you do that?"

As C.J. was about to nod, the ground started to shake a bit. A green vortex suddenly appeared before them, Takeshi knowing what it was.

"Perfect timing; a Portal Vent…" Takeshi confirmed.

"A portal what…?" C.J. asked before Takeshi grabbed his arm. The duo ran into the portal as it closed behind them…

* * *

Another portal appeared in the outskirts of a Kingdom, where Takeshi and C.J. dropped out of. Takeshi landed on his feet, while C.J. on the other hand landed straight on his butt.

"Well, it looks like we made it in one piece." Takeshi said as he dusted himself off. He turned to C.J. who was struggling to get up.

"Speak for yourself; where are we anyway?"

"The Kingdom of Tristian; where our item's hiding." Takeshi said. Come on, let's get a move on.

"Now where are we going?"

"To find this world's Rider; Kamen Rider Odin…"

* * *

"Achoo!" A young man suddenly sneezed. "People need to stop talking about me behind my back." He said to himself.

"Hey Mark come on, Louise's is looking for you." Another voice called out from down the hallway.

Mark Kanzaki was a young teen roughly 18-19 years old. He was of Haitian descent, with red and silver streaked black hair dressed in a black vest over a brownish-red shirt, with black jeans and boots. In his hand he held a deck case, a similar color to his shirt as a matter of fact, with a Gold engraved Phoenix in the middle.

"What did that brat do this time?"

Saito Hiraga was of Japanese descent, having messy black hair, wearing an opened black button-downed shirt and a white T-Shirt with a Lion head's design. He wore blue jeans and white and black sneakers. In his back pocket was a deck case similar to Mark's but it was in a silver color, with the engravings being a Lion instead of a Phoenix.

"She was practicing and she ended up opening a portal to the outside world a few miles north."

"How'd she manage end up doing that?" Mark asked sighing.

"I don't know, but she wants us to go look at it; after all, after the few incidences of Riders not assigned by your father-

"Dude, don't talk about my dad okay?" Mark stopped him. "That man put me into this mess with this cursed deck."

"Right… My bad; Well, after the few incidents of Riders not part of this war sprouting out of nowhere, and the fact that Louise's convinced that all of her familiar's are Riders I.E. you and I, it seems that she's summoned a new one.

"Now we have to go get them and give them the: 'So you ended up in an unknown world because a lonely pink-haired spoiled brat summoned you with no way back home all because she wants to upstage her classmates, even though she's terrible in this line of work' right? Wow, would've guessed my life as a Rider would make me a servant to a kickable midget."

Mark suddenly felt the edge of a textbook smack him across the head, causing him to fall forward. Saito curiously turned around to find the very 'Pink-Haired brat' with a displeased look on her face.

"Hi there, Louise; we were just going to check out that thing…" Saito told her, trying to diffuse her anger. "Isn't that right Mark?"

Mark looked and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, we'll make sure they get here safely…"

"Just go already, dammit!" She commanded the pain-inflicted Mark.

Suddenly, a whistle-like sound was heard only by Mark and Saito as they turned to each other and nodded.

"Guess our introductions are gonna have to wait." Saito said. He turned to a mirror on the side of the lobby seeing one of the maids being chased by a group of Gelnewts, red and gold lizard-like monsters with shuriken on their backs.

Mark and Saito ran towards the mirror and held their deck cases in front of it, each reflection creating a belt that appeared on their waist; Saito's belt was a normal Silver color, while Mark's was a Gold colored belt.

"HENSHIN!" They called out, sliding their decks onto the belt.

Silhouettes appeared on their sides as they folded on top of each other, producing their Rider Armor. Saito's was Black and Bilver, with a lion's head serving as the chest plate, while his helmet had a silver mane around it.

Mark's was Black, Brown and Gold based on a phoenix, his helmet based on Phoenix wings and his armor looking somewhat knight-like.

The duo, Shard and Odin respectively jumped into the mirror, with the mirror creating a ripple effect, similar to something dropping into liquid.

* * *

The maid kept screaming for help as the group of 12 kept at their chase.

"KAMEN RIDE: D-MENSION; SHINOBI MODE!" was suddenly announced as Takeshi and C.J. charged through the group in their blind spot taking out four of them in that one instance.

The remaining 8 Gelnewts looked at the smoking remains of their comrades as they saw D-Mension and CLAW staring at them in return; C.J. took the maid and guided her to safety, letting Takeshi do the work.

Takeshi drew a card and swiped it across his blade.

"KAMEN RIDE: ABYSS!"

Takeshi slashed his sword through the air, opening a rift as light-blue shark motif armor clasped onto his body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Abyss. He slid two cards out from his deck case and slid them both one after another.

"ATTACK RIDE: ADVENT!"

Takeshi slashed the air, causing two contract beasts to materialize next to him, one was a Green Shark and a blue-green Hammerhead Shark, Abysslasher and Abysshammer respectively.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: AB-B-B-B-ABYSS!"

The Two Shark Contract beast jumped into the ear, combining into a Mechanical Sawshark.

"Rider Punch!" Takeshi said as his shark gauntlet-like fist began to generate water around it. He ran towards the newts as he leaped into the air above them.

The newts casted their shuriken, but Abyssodon (The Sawshark) shot across the weapons, shattering them. It set its sights on them and dove with Takeshi behind it. The combined attack from the two of them wiped out the remaining forces.

C.J. watched as Takeshi made it back to them. "Really, Rider Punch…? That's the best that you can come up with?"

"Shut it, I haven't used Abyss before, I didn't know the name of his Final Vent."

The two heard the same whistle noise, noticing that Shard and Odin shot out of a mirror not far from them.

"OK Time to kick some Gelnewt- Hold up…" Mark scanned the area. "Where did they all go?"

"I took care of them." Takeshi said, still in Abyss's form.

"Dude look its…" Saito started to say.

"It looks like my deranged father has brought in another pawn into this war…"

Takeshi was about to question that statement and realized he was still in Abyss's armor. He canceled his transformation completely and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. My name's Takeshi; we need your help Odin."

Mark, C.J. and Saito canceled their transformations as well.

"With what exactly?" he asked. "Who are you guys? You seem to be Riders so…"

"Travelers." C.J. said. "We actually came here because you have the key to save our friend's life."

Mark looked at them with the same look Takeshi gave not to long before.

"The Time Vent…" Takeshi said. "Our friend's dying and we need it."

"Like hell I'm giving that up." He replied. "You can dismiss that thought right now."

"But why not…?" C.J. asked.

"Because; there's only one in existence, and the last thing I need is for some strangers taking it from me. I need it for something as well."

"And that would be to go back so far in time so that the Rider War that your father created never happened." Takeshi assumed, shocking Mark.

"How did…?"

"I've been to more worlds and more wars then any Rider here right now. I've also been to two realities that are similar to this one; trust me, in each one the person I was with wanted to do something to end the war, each involving the Time Vent in some way."

"Mark, come on, we gotta find the new Familiars that Louise summoned before she beats us to death."

"Actually…" C.J. started to say. "I think we could be the familiars that you're looking for. Besides, we just arrived in this world.

Saito and Mark turned to each other and turned back to the duo.

* * *

Seconds later, the four of them popped out of the mirror where Louise awaited for their return.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"These two are your two new Familiars." Mark presented. "It's two Riders, and a small cat."

"I'm not a cat; I'm a Cybernetic Lethal Animatronic Warrior, also known as a CLAW, so get it right!" Tigerton snapped.

"Calm down you!" C.J. covered him. "Sorry, apparently he hates being called a 'Cat'."

"Interesting; a Small Advent beast that exists out of the mirror world." A mysterious voice said from the mirror.

"Who said that?" C.J. asked.

"My Advent Beast." Saito answered. "Look in that mirror over there, she's sitting there."

C.J. walked over and saw the lion-like beast sitting there.

"Well Helllo 'Pretty Kitty'." Tigerton said.

"Sorry, but I'm spoken for already." The beast, LeoGlider replied.

Tigerton dipped his head in disappointment as C.J. was still a bit amazed at the sight. "That's so cool. So Advent Beast only exist in the Mirror World?"

Mark nodded. "Each of the 14 Riders, 14 being Saito, have Contract Beast that acts as our Guardians/Partners. Some are extremely loyal, while others… Not so much. Fortunately for us, our Beast are our best friends. And unfortunately, as this bra-ow! This lovely lady's Familiars, we're serving as her servants; which of course puts you guys in the same boat as us since she summoned you."

Takeshi sighed. "Just perfect; In order to save Sam's life I need to babysit some kid; this just can't get worse."

LeoGlider chuckled to herself, but her attention suddenly darted to another direction, sensing something disturbing.

* * *

A mysterious Rider walks down the deserted city-like area, killing off constant mirror monsters with ease. He was covered in completely black armor and was similar to 'Karas' (A futuristic armored warrior from an tokusatsu-based anime movie) he drew a card from his deck and inserted it into his gauntlet, that resembled a black raven-like head.

"FINAL VENT." It said in a dark-eerie voice.

A Black Crow suddenly swooped down and flapped its wings, carrying the dead bodies of the monsters and the ones remaining into the air. They all began to glow turning into light blue orbs. The bird ate the small orbs, it glowing the same color briefly.

"It's still not enough…" the bird said. "I need more…!"

"Don't fret…" The warrior told his partner. "You sense Odin don't you? Goldphoenix will be there with him as well. Once you've been completed, the worlds will fall under Emperor-D's command…"

* * *

"So you're really Kamen Rider Decade?" Sam asked.

Tsukasa nodded. "Yes. And you're slowly dying."

Sam sighed, expecting an answer to something to that extent. "Yeah, you're Tsukasa all right. Where am I exactly?"

"This is a realm that doesn't exist in the normal timeline; it's a separate space, where the Ten Century Guardians watched and guarded over the different worlds." Tsukasa explained. "I congratulate you on making it this far; however I didn't expect you to fall this easily…"

"Yeah…"

"Your friends are in the World of Zero, trying to get something that'll fix all of this. I wonder if they'll make it on time though."

"What'll happen if they don't?"

"Then you will die; it's that simple…" Tsukasa told him.

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Once again, jumping into a world where I don't have the first idea on what im getting into; However this world is a Crossover between Ryuki and Familiar of Zero; I never heard of the anime until I started writing this chapter, and on top of that, I never watched Ryuki, (I was more of a Dragon Knight guy to be honest; However, I'm starting to think about watching both Ryuki and Familiar of Zero. But DIBRAVE I hope this is what you were looking for.


	12. The Rider Hunter with plenty of Time

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: OK, I was supposed to be working on DM, but I decided to brainstorm on that a bit more and take a crack at Neo Decade some more. And I'm gonna warn you; this chapter might be a bit shorter than most, and then It might not. I'm kinda at a lost when it comes to the anime, and so like the last chapter, I'll try my best (Biggest issue is w/ some of the anime character's personalities, but I'll see what I can do.)

Anyway guys, Read, enjoy and leave a review on your way out (meant for Confidence boosting :D)

* * *

**(Characters featured are based on Rider of Zero: Odin, By Kamen Rider DIBRAVE)**

* * *

"So you're really Kamen Rider Decade?" Sam asked.

Tsukasa nodded. "Yes. And you're slowly dying."

Sam sighed, expecting an answer to something to that extent. "Yeah, you're Tsukasa all right. Where am I exactly?"

"This is a realm that doesn't exist in the normal timeline; it's a separate space, where the Ten Century Guardians watched and guarded over the different worlds." Tsukasa explained. "I congratulate you on making it this far; however I didn't expect you to fall this easily…"

"Yeah…"

"Your friends are in the World of Zero, trying to get something that'll fix all of this. I wonder if they'll make it on time though."

"What'll happen if they don't?"

"Then you will die; it's that simple…" Tsukasa told him.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Rider Hunter with plenty of Time

* * *

Sam slowly nodded. "I guess that's how it'll happen then." He replied, disappointed.

Tsukasa smirked. "Relax kid; they'll make it. Remember, I still need you for this assignment; It's you're duty as the Next Decade in line to carry this task out."

Sam looked up and nodded. "Yeah; I guess you're right."

Tsukasa nodded back and motioned Sam to come closer to him. "Now, with that aside, I need to fill you in on what you're gonna be facing."

"You're talking about Nexus Shocker aren't you?"

Tsukasa nodded. "We have a lot to talk about so get comfortable."

"Well how much more comfortable can I get? There's no gaping red hole in my stomach." He pointed out. "I'd say this is as comfortable as I can get."

Tsukasa gave him a look and decided to come to him. "I'm glad Ishinomori made you the Next Decade; with that attitude, you'd probably piss a lot of enemies off."

"Well there were one or two occasions…" Sam smiled…

* * *

Back in the house, Rachael watched Sam's lifeless body as she clutched his hand, praying to God, hoping to wake him up.

Ishinomori saw her and decided that it would be better to leave her alone.

"Takeshi, I don't know what you're doing but you better hurry up; Sam's not gonna be here much longer to save…"

* * *

Back in Tristian, a young Blonde-haired boy dressed in a frilled white shirt and purple pants, along with a cape around his neck, stands in the middle of a courtyard. He twirled the rose in his hand and swayed it back and forth, the petals hitting the ground. Those petals sunk inside and re-emerged into roughly 6-7 armored suits, mobile and ready to attack.

He pulled his deck from his pocket, a Dark Jade colored deck with a serpent-like emblem on it, similar to Kamen Rider Ouja's deck. He held it in front of him, the belt reflecting off of the knight's armor.

"HENSHIN!" He called out as he slid the deck onto his belt.

Matching Jade colored Serpent-like armor with yellow accents all over materialized onto his person. On him, he had two pistol-like weapons on his belt and a Sword on his back; his armor resembled a Knight with a Serpent motif.

"Let's get started shall we?" He told the suits.

Two of them charged him as he ducked and evaded their sword strikes, retaliating with his own, the Knights blocking them as well.

The boy found an opening in one of them and he took it, impaling it to stop it briefly. He slid a card into his snake-like gauntlet and took both his guns.

"Shoot Vent!" It announced as he shot the impaled knight to pieces. The blade flew up into the air as he retracted his pistols and slid a second card in.

"Slash Vent!" it announced as he caught it and slashed through another 3 armored warriors with the glowing blade.

With three armors left, he drew one last card and got ready.

"FINAL VENT!" His gauntlet said as the ground shook. There it sprouted a Jade colored Snake with sharp yellow eyes. The teen jumped on as the snake rammed through the remaining three, knocking them into the air, with him shooting them out of the sky until they became bits and pieces.

"Excellent work… Kamen Rider Nephil." A voice said above him.

Nephil looked up and saw the mysterious Black Warrior sitting in the tree. He jumped down as Nephil canceled his transformation. "That's Sir Guiche De Gramont, commoner." He told him.

"The name's AX." He said. "I'm no commoner either."

"What do you want?" Guiche asked. "As you can see, I'm training to be better than those Familiars who call themselves Riders and I will not allow any interr-

"How about I help you with that?" AX asked. "I'm actually looking for a specific rider; by the name Odin…"

* * *

Mark sneezed. "God Dam- People need to stop putting me into their conversations, I'm gonna have a nosebleed before the day's over."

Takeshi shook his head and laughed lightly. He and Mark managed to get away from Louise, by sacrificing C.J. and Saito as bait. The two found themselves in the mirror world, where they were going through an area, where LeoGlider said that she sensed something out of the ordinary.

"So I'm guessing whatever was here… Took off soon after." Mark said, noticing the abandoned weapons from a few Gelnewts and other Mirror Monsters. "Goldphoenix, find anything?"

A Gold colored Phoenix (hence the name) flew over and landed next to Takeshi and Mark.

"Nothing; You think she did this on purpose just to mess with us?"

"Wouldn't put it passed me; she's been acting like you a bit lately now that I think about it. You think she's starting to lighten up a little bit?"

Goldphoenix chuckled. "A tomboyish cat that lives for the battlefield..? Hey it's possible."

Takeshi looked around, getting a strange feeling. "I hope this isn't who I think it is…"

* * *

Back in the kingdom, C.J., Saito and Louise walk down the hallway, suddenly approached by Guiche.

"Riders, I challenge you to a duel!" he suddenly told them.

C.J. looked at Saito.

"He's Guiche De Gramont; he's a noble whose father is a War General; he's rich; And a bit snobby. He recently got a Deck making him the 15th rider in total, out of a handful left. And he challenged mark to a few Duels but…"

"They all ended in failure didn't they?" C.J. assumed. "And he wants to fight 2 vs. 1?"

"No; 2 vs. 2; I've found another Rider who's gonna provide to be my partner."

* * *

Minutes later, Louise, C.J. Saito and Guiche found themselves in the courtyard where they were earlier.

"I wonder who decided to be his partner; I hope it's not Mark of all people." C.J. wondered.

"Doubt it. It's probably some guy in some makeshift armor that Guiche made out of rocks."

"You guys ready to meet him? Guiche asked, drawing his deck from his pocket. He held it in front of the pond nearby as the reflection changed to that of a different area. He jumped in, followed by Saito, C.J. and Louise.

The group jump out of the pond in the Mirror world, not drenched in cold pond water.

"He's right here." He said, pointing to AX.

C.J. and the others saw AX standing with his arms crossed waiting for them to come closer to him.

"Well, he's unique." Saito said.

"Ready to beat him senseless…?" C.J. asked tossing his shuriken to Tigerton.

Saito took his deck as his belt materialized. "Let's get started."

* * *

Takeshi and Mark continue to look for clues in the area, Mark noticing black feathers scattered all in one spot, not too far from the weapons.

"These look like Goldphoenix's feathers…" Mark said. "But they're black?"

Takeshi hears Mark and runs over to him to take a look at his discovery.

"What the heck is this?" He asked.

"It looks like bird feathers. LeoGlider has Wings, but these can't be hers. They look more Bird-like than Manticore-like."

"I'm slowly getting the feeling; that I know exactly what we're dealing with." Takeshi took a seat on a boulder. "Let me ask you something… What do you plan on using the Time Vent for?"

Mark drew the card out of his pocket and stared deeply into it. "My father… It began two years ago. My Father worked for a company in Tokyo, where he helped in developing the next Generation of Fighters he called: Kamen Riders. Meant to be an evolved MMA style sport, 12 of the world's strongest and smartest people were selected to take part in this special event. The main focus: Each Rider would go about their daily lives with no one knowing who or when another Rider was going to strike. This was to sharpen their intelligence and awareness. And so, it became a phenomenon all across Japan, one of the #1 fighting competitions. And then… My Father was killed by one of them.

Takeshi looked up after those last few words. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"After word got out about his death, the Riders went into hiding. Some became mad with power, and declared a free-for-all war to see who was the strongest of the 12. However they didn't count on one deck…"

"And that was the Odin Deck… Your father's personal deck…."

"The Strongest of the 13 Riders: Kamen Rider Odin." Mark replied. "He also left the Time Vent along with this deck; In case of an emergency, if the Riders really got of hand."

"But that's not the reason why it was really made was it?" Takeshi asked.

"Well you heard my backstory." He replied, ignoring Takeshi's question. "Why do you know so much about the Time Vent?"

Takeshi smirked and looked towards the ground. "Because like I said… I've been in more wars then I can remember. I've seen alternate realities of this world and others like it; Kamen Rider Odin used the Tine Vent to fix whatever the main issue was, hoping that if he stopped it in the past, then it'll fix the future. But that's where the problems came in."

"What kind of problems?"

"Let's say, different people chosen to become the 12 riders for instance… In one world, they were all recruited by a terrorist organization whose goal was to wipe out various cities around the world. The Odin of that world was killed when he tried to make a final stand. In another world I was in; in Another world, Another Odin, went back in time to stop his Father from starting the war, resulting in both of them fighting; The Father was killed in battle, leading the Time Traveling Odin to be hunted down and slain by CIA Agents using the decks. Those were just two worlds out of over a dozen, which I've seen or heard rumors about, each having the same situation. Kamen Rider Odin, wanting to end the war by using the Time Vent, ends up starting another problem.

Mark kept quiet, honestly thinking about the results of using the Time Vent Card.

"And this world…? The Odin of this world wanted to stop the War, just like the others. The result: Alternate X; A Kamen Rider created from the various time shifts. He only has one goal: Kill the Riders and take their powers. I've fought him and I lost badly. And finding these feathers scattered all over the place; there's no doubt in my mind that he's here somewhere." Takeshi finished.

Mark put his deck back into his pocket and started to walk. "In that case we should get moving."

Takeshi nodded, following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Guiche and AX continue to beat the Rider Duo down, easily.

"I'm sore…" C.J. admitted.

"Just who is that guy that's with Guiche?"

"He's my Familiar: AX." Guiche replied. "It looks like you're not the only one who can summon Riders Louise."

Louise stuck her tongue at him.

"Let's finish them." AX said as he slid his card into his Gauntlet.

"FINAL VENT!"

The black crow rose out of AX's Shadow as it flapped its wings, causing the duo to rise up.

"Now it's time for a snack." AX chuckled evilly.

As the crow was about to turn them into light blue orbs, Goldphoenix suddenly rammed it causing the duo to drop into the pond; their transformations canceled upon impact as they saw Odin and D-Mension arrive in the nick of time.

"So I was right…" Takeshi confirmed. "It is AX."

AX looked over and nodded slightly. "It's been a while hasn't it D-Mension. Apparently you haven't learned your lesson. When someone's left for dead, they're supposed to die."

"I'm a slow learner; maybe you can demonstrate that for me!" Takeshi drew his blade and slashed AX, who blocked his strike with his gauntlet.

As Goldphoenix and Karasu fought in the sky, Mark's sights automatically directed to a certain noble.

"Guiche… What the hell did you get us into you Blonde-Haired freak?" Mark shouted as he grabbed Nephil's armor.

"Nothing; I summoned a new Familiar and I decided to test it on the Other Riders."

"That thing's not even human! It's going to all of us Riders if we don't stop him; and after us he's more than likely gonna move onto the academy."

Goldphoenix suddenly screeched terribly as everyone's attention redirected towards them.

"Finally… I'll become complete…" Karasu dug it's talons into Goldphoenix's heart as it screeched louder. His body began to glow a blue color, reshaping into a ball. Karasu folded its wings over it and a bright light came from it. Once it cleared, a card dropped from the sky and into AX's hand.

"It's completed…" he said; he kicked D-Mension back and slid the card into his Gauntlet.

"SURVIVE!"

A sudden gust of wind exploded where AX was, shooting visible black wind at them as they were blown back by the sheer power.

Mark found himself looking at his deck, realizing that his deck is slowly losing power.

"GOLDPHOENIX!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The wind calmed down and AX walked out of the Gusts of wind in gold colored armor over his black, with a Gold Wing, and a Black Wing on opposite sides of his person.

"This power is extraordinary!" he exclaimed. He flexed, shooting energy all around him. Because of that, various mirror monsters were born from his released energy.

"This should keep you occupied until I get back." AX said as he slid a card into his Gauntlet.

"Time Vent!" The gauntlet announced as a blue portal opened behind him.

"Adios…" He said as he floated backwards into his trip.

"Well, it looks like you can't use the Time Vent now." Takeshi said.

"No; but I can still save Goldphoenix."

"Go on." Saito said. "We can take care of things here."

LeoGlider arrived and began to deal damage to the armor as he finished his sentence.

"You heard him dude, let's go." C.J. said as the trio jumped after him."

Inside, the trio flew through the time-space portal, wondering where AX would've landed.

"Where would he go exactly?" C.J. wondered.

"I have an idea; He's one of Emperor-D's top generals… the only place I can think that Nexus Shocker could do the most damage…"

* * *

_[Miuchi Roc's World; 5 hours earlier]_

The church then fell down, the flames finally eating it alive. Rachael and the others were shocked, fearing for the worse. Rachael without having time to think raced over towards the burning wreckage, before Takeshi caught her and forced her in place.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" She screamed at her brother. "SAM!"

Her eyes watered and she crumbled down to the ground and sobbed.

C.J. then noticed something moving in the wreckage.

"It can't be…" C.J. then realized what it was. "It is! Sam, Richie!"

Rachael wiped her eyes and got a better look at the ones walking out of the wreckage. Sam was being dragged along by Richie, who at the same time was carrying Madison on his back.

"You know, I know I said I'd do anything for you and all, but I'm gonna get scoliosis carrying the both of you."

Sam chuckled weakly. "Shut up and keep walking."

"Sam!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Hey there..." He gave them thumbs up.

As Rachael was about to make her way to them, she stopped suddenly, seeing D-Mension and CLAW flying behind the weakened Trio.

"Sam, look out!" Rachael yelled.

The group crashed into each other, the Diamond shattering on impact. Madison kept quiet, while Sam and Richie moaned in pain from the blunt impact.

"Wow that hurt a lot…" Sam rubbed his head.

Rachael was dumbfounded, turning back and seeing that Takeshi and C.J. were just as surprised. Suddenly the two of them began to disintegrate, turning into something like memory streams that rejoined Kamen Riders D-Mension and CLAW.

"Takeshi…" C.J. turned. "Let's not do that again. Where's Mark?"

They turned and saw Mark using what's left of Odin's power against AX.

Sam looked up and saw the two new faces. "Who are those guys?"

"Long story, we'll explain later. Right now we need your help. So say you're little monologue, call yourself the 'Next Decade', and say 'HENSHIN!' C.J. instructed.

"How about I just skip all of that and transform?"

"That works too. Come on C.J." Takeshi got up and went to help the losing Odin along with C.J.

Sam, still a bit weak drew Neo Decade's card. But Rachael grabbed his arm holding him in place.

"Hey Rachael, what the heck are you doing?" he asked, trying to jerk his arm out of her grip.

She let go and wrapped her arms around him, whispering something in his ear. Sam blushed but nodded.

She let go and turned back. "HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!"

Neo Decade's armor clasped onto him, as three new cards popped out of his deck case. He examined the cards and realized that they resembled the new Rider.

Sam nodded and ran over to them. "Hey new guy, hold still for a minute."

"FINAL FORM RIDE: O-O-O-ODIN!"

Mark's armor suddenly sprouted bright gold wings, with the rest of his body reshaping into a Red flame Goldphoenix. It screeched and rammed AX as Sam jumped onto the phoenix's back, riding it up into the sky.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-O-ODIN!"

The Odin Phoenix continued to ram AX, who at this point took every hit; as he dropped, the phoenix let loose a meteor shower from its wings, hitting AX all the way down, finishing it off with it crashing down in the burning flames under it.

Sam, now really tired dropped to his knees. "Wow, two enemies in one day… Never gonna do that again."

Mark walked out of the flames, realizing that his deck case stopped disintegrating.

"_Don't worry Mark… I'm still here."_ Goldphoenix said in his head.

Mark smiled. "Glad to have you back buddy…"

* * *

Later that evening, Takeshi and C.J. explain what happened; That Sam was mortally wounded, how they went to the Zero World to find a cure, the situation with AX.

"And you guys remember all of that?" Rachael asked.

C.J. nodded; "It's the truth."

"That's the effects of the Time Vent. AX is the embodiment of countless attempts to fix the future through the Time Vent. Well, with five worlds completed I say that we go to bed and move on to the next world first thing; good night."

Takeshi headed upstairs followed by Ishinomori. "Don't stay up too long kids."

"Don't have to tell me twice." C.J. yawned. "I'm going to sleep; Good night guys."

And then there were two…

Sam and Rachael sat at the table not talking for a minute.

"So you wanna go over our info for our movie?" Sam brought up.

"Maybe in the morning, I'm actually feeling a bit sleepy as well."

Sam yawned. "Good point."

Rachael got up and walked over to the staircase. After taking a few steps she stopped.

"Oh man I forgot about something." She said as she came back down.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Rachael suddenly embraced him and gave him a good kiss on the cheek.

Sam was bright red at the sudden affection, but then he saw Rachael's face.

"Thanks for keeping your promise to me." She said.

Sam then thought back to earlier…

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

She let go and wrapped her arms around him, whispering something in his ear.

"Please come back to me; I can't bear to lose you again…

Sam blushed but nodded.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

"I aim to please…" He smiled. "Good night."

"Good night."

The two teens went their separate ways for the night, ready to start up on a new adventure in the morning.

* * *

Elsewhere AX, Greed, King Mao and JOKER rest in a conference room that seat 10 individuals. With the Ice Crystal defeated, The remaining 4 individuals have black veils over their faces to hide their identities as one of them gets up.

"I guess I'm next; I promise that unlike these four _rejects_, I will not fail you sire…" one of the veiled members said as they walked out.

"You had better hope not…"

"Big talk for someone who has no idea what they're dealing with…" JOKER commented. "They aren't prepared for what's in store for them. After all; it's been such a long time since I've gotten to see them…"

* * *

As Sam closed his eyes, a sudden flood of memories start to come to him; when he was injured, and his meeting with Tsukasa. He didn't know where these memories were coming from, but he didn't question them. He jumped up, breathing heavy like he just had a nightmare.

"Tsukasa Kadoya… Nexus Shocker… Matt…" Sam suddenly uttered…

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: YAY Five worlds done! Wow so glad I decided to do this over Duel Masters!(But now I think I should get back to that) anyway, I hope that you're proud of this DIBRAVE, because of working on this arc, I'm _extremely_ tempted to go and watch Ryuki and Familiar of Zero. And next arc, if you're following that chart I left in my Profile you see what's coming up next; and I promise, I'm gonna have at least 1 surprise by the conclusion of it. Cya guys around.


	13. The Memorable Reunion

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Hey readers, we're up to Lucky number 13! That's right; we've faced our dreams head-on, accepted our destinies, counted the medals, rocked the house, and traveled time. So what's up next? I don't know let's find out…

* * *

**(Characters featured are based on Kamen Rider FANG By Shuriken16)**

* * *

Elsewhere AX, Greed, King Mao and JOKER rest in a conference room that seat 10 individuals. With the Ice Crystal defeated, The remaining 4 individuals have black veils over their faces to hide their identities as one of them gets up.

"I guess I'm next; I promise that unlike these four _rejects_, I will not fail you sire…" one of the veiled members said as they walked out.

"You had better hope not…"

"Big talk for someone who has no idea what they're dealing with…" JOKER commented. "They aren't prepared for what's in store for them. After all; it's been such a long time since I've gotten to see them…"

As Sam closed his eyes, a sudden flood of memories start to come to him; when he was injured, and his meeting with Tsukasa. He didn't know where these memories were coming from, but he didn't question them. He jumped up, breathing heavy like he just had a nightmare.

"Tsukasa Kadoya… Nexus Shocker… Matt…" Sam suddenly uttered…

* * *

Chapter 13: The Memorable Reunion

* * *

"_Come on run for it!" _

"_What is that thing?"_

"_There's nowhere left to run…"_

"_It's now or never, kid; what's your choice?"_

"_I…"_

"_Die…"_

"_HENSHIN!"_

"_SHINOBI MODE!"_

* * *

C.J. shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. "That dream…" he ran his hand down his face and looked at the clock, it reading 5:30am.

"Too early to be up but…" C.J. got out of the bed and headed upstairs.

He made himself coffee and sat on the front step of the house, looking at the dark sky.

"I wonder how you're doing Sarah…"

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

"I do actually. I want you to find them."

C.J. jumped. "But what about-"

Sarah cut him off by kissing C.J. passionately. Breaking from it, she smiled.

"What was that?" C.J.'s face was bright red.

"KING never killed them. They are very much alive, but in a different world from our own. I don't know where exactly, but I want you three to come back home, no matter what."

C.J. was still lost in the kiss, but manages to follow her words. "Ok, I understand, we'll be back. I promise."

**[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

"Are you homesick?" Rachael's voice suddenly asked C.J.

C.J. turned around to find Sarah wiping her eyes from the insomnia.

"Sorry, did I wake you guys up?" C.J. asked

"No, I just had to use the bathroom, and I noticed that the kitchen light was on."

"Crap, I forgot to turn it out. But yeah; how long as it been since we left my world?"

Rachel sat next to him and thought for a minute. "Mr. Ishinomori explained that each world is in a different point of time from the others; well how long has it felt like?"

"About 2 ½ months, maybe three now…" C.J. replied. "Yeah about three months."

"Has it really been three months?" Rachel wondered. "I guess it's because we've been traveling the worlds for so long that it feels longer."

"Yeah I guess… Right before I left, Sarah told me that my friends were in another world; that they weren't dead. But…"

"You don't know what world they ended up in, do you?"

C.J. shook his head. "That's why I came with you guys. I wanted to find them somewhere. I wanted to reunite with them. I want to bring them back home with me…"

"Well maybe they'll be in the next world that we come too."

"I hope you're right on that."

"Don't worry." Rachael yawned. "We'll find them; If not the next world, then the one after that. See you in a little bit."

Rachael got up and began to walk upstairs.

"Hey Rach…"

Rachael turned around.

"Thanks for the pep talk. I appreciate it." C.J. nodded.

"Anything for a Bro…" Rachael smiled. She turned around and continued back upstairs.

C.J. took a sip of his coffee and looked up at the sky. "I'll see you guys soon…"

* * *

A few hours later, the group gathered into the living room, ready to head on to the next world. Ishinomori started up the projector and it spun until it stopped at a picture of a Shark, Velociraptor, and an Alligator, each mechanized with weapons strapped onto them: A pair of blades on the shark, a Crossbow on the Raptor, and a Hammer on the Gator.

"I don't know why but this reminds me of those two other beast that you had C.J." Sam mentioned. "Whatever happened to them?"

"I left them back in my world, just in case Sarah needed some 'tools of persuasion'. As the last remaining Survivor of the RFF, she took it upon herself to take over and to try to create peace between the Human and Dreamon." C.J. explained. "Besides, Tigerton's all I need."

"Got that right;" His CLAW Beast replied.

The Trio walked out the door and took a minute to scan the scenery.

"Are we…" Sam started.

"We're back in New York City?" C.J. questioned. "Dude what world is this?"

Sam looked at his gauntlet. "The world of FANG…"

"FANG…?" C.J. asked. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Their moment suddenly was taken over by the screams and panic of tourist dashing down the streets. They looked over seeing a young man, wearing a red baseball cap, black and Red Muscle Shirt, black jeans and sneakers, with twin red snake tattoos on his arms. He held his arms apart and shot fire out of his hands, forcing the crowd of tourist to run even faster.

"What the heck…?" C.J. looked on.

"Let's not question it, let's Ride." Sam drew his Neo Decade card and slid it into his Gauntlet. "HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!"

Sam jumped off the front step and slid another card into his gauntlet.

"KAMEN RIDE: OOO; TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!" The Hawk, Tiger and Grasshopper Medals materialized and turned Sam into OOO's TaToBa combo. His Tiger Claws extended as he went towards the Pyrotechnic.

"Well, look what we have here…" The man said, crossing his arms. "Came to ruin my fun I see…?"

"Something like that."

"Well in that case I guess you'll just have to entertain me."

The Snake Tattoos began to glow as they slid off his arms, pouring off like Red sand. The pile of sand reformed into a Black Striped red snake that rid up his person.

"Hebi, Ikuzo…"

The snake hissed and turned into a CLAW, which dropped into his hand.

"What in the…?" C.J. grew cold. "Is that a CLAW? But how?"

"HENSHIN!" He called out as he slid it across his waist.

"SHIFTER MODE!" a sudden burst of energy shot from him as his body reformed into a Snake D-Brid. However, its body was more mechanical, almost Rider-like.

"What in the… A D-Brid becoming a Kamen Rider…?" C.J. asked himself.

Rachael turned to him. "I don't think that's a D-Brid…"

"I'm something far worse than a D-Brid…"

"Then what are you?" Sam got ready to attack.

"I'm known as a… D-Shifter: An _Evolved _D-Brid!"

He suddenly charged Sam, and Sam instinctively blocked. He pushed him back and slashed the armored warrior, with little damage being done. Sam didn't let up as he continued his assault, unfortunately leading up to the D-Shifter to repel him without any effort.

Sam fell back onto the ground, OOO's transformation canceling out, reverting into Neo Decade.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?" C.J. asked.

"Be my guest." Sam managed to sit up.

"Ready Tigerton?"

Tigerton retrieved the Shuriken and transformed into the CLAW Mode.

Once the belt materialized, C.J. jumped off the step, transforming in mid-air

"SHINOBI MODE!"

The D-Shifter grew a surprised look. "It's you…"

"And…?" C.J. drew his Katana off his back.

"You're supposed to be dead…" It replied. "Well no matter; fighting a Zombie should be fun; here I come!"

The Snake D-Shifter dashed towards C.J., with him blocking the hits.

"What do you mean dead?" C.J. ducked and slashed horizontally his abdomen, causing the D-Shifter to stagger.

"I mean, that the KING of Spades killed you over a year ago… but here you are standing like you never experienced death."

C.J. grew cold. "Over a year ago…?"

The trio suddenly heard motorcycles coming towards them, three Riders occupying them.

The first one was a Feminine Rider based on an Archer and a Velociraptor having an Orange bodysuit with Red and Silver armor. On her back was a red and silver Crossbow.

The Second Rider was a Rider built like a Tank; Alligator themed with a black bodysuit and bulky military green armor. On his back was a silver and black hammer, roughly as tall as he was.

Finally the last Rider wore a white bodysuit with jagged ice-blue Shark themed Swordsman Armor; His blue hilted blades on his back like the others.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say that these are the worlds riders." Sam said.

The trio got off their bikes and without question they went after the Snake, ignoring C.J. completely.

The Trio took turns with their attacks, The Swordsman using a combination of kicks and slashes, chained by the Titan-like rider slamming it with his strength.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" was suddenly pronounced.

The Swordsman and the Titan backed up, revealing the last Rider having her Crossbow aimed at the Snake D-Shifter, with a Raptor-like object covering part of her hand, acting as a Grip.

"Raptonic Barrage…" She said.

The Crossbow suddenly began to shoot arrows as fast as a submachine gun, each making their mark.

The Snake D-Shifter's body began to spark as it began to chuckle. "You'll never know the truth now, you zombie…" it then fell to its knees and exploded from the excess power.

"I guess that takes care of that." The Swordsman Rider said, retracting his blades. "Come on, let's head back before-

"Hold up!" C.J. Suddenly interrupted him.

The Swordsman turned. "And who might you be?"

"Someone looking for answers…" C.J. then charged the Swordsman, going for a downward slash, but surprising him, the Swordsman caught the blade.

"Bad mistake Stranger."

As he was about to strike, a gunshot suddenly rang in the air, diverting their attention to a pair of Motorcycle riders, one of them holding the fired pistol.

"Break it up NOW!" The other rider said in a light feminine tone of voice.

"Your orders were to take out the D-Shifter and return to base, not pick fights." The shooter added retracting his pistol. He then looked at the Shinobi Mode armor and became surprised.

"We're sorry Major Kim, First Lieutenant Johnson, won't happen again." The Titan saluted.

Now C.J. became surprised, canceling his transformation. "Could it really…?"

"C…J…" The female Rider made out.

"It is him!" The male exclaimed.

The two took their helmets off and jumped off their bikes. The Male Rider was Caucasian with short brown hair and a bit of facial hair, while the Young Female was of Korean descent, her black hair cut a bit shorter now but still tied up, the bangs going along the sides of her face.

"Tyler, Julie!" C.J. and his two friends suddenly bolted to each other, finally reunited after so long.

"Uh dude, mind introducing us…?" Sam said, canceling out Neo Decade's transformation.

"These two, are Kamen Riders CLAW: Samurai and Marksman Modes; Julia Kim and Tyler Johnson."

Rachael grinned. "You've finally found them; that's great!"

"It really is; Man what happened to you guys exactly?"

"We'll explain everything back at SADE." Julie reassured him.

"You three, fall back." Tyler ordered them.

"Yes Sir!" The trio saluted. The three then headed back on their bikes and rode back towards SADE.

"So who's the posse?" C.J. asked.

"Rookies…" Tyler smirked. _"Our Rookies…"_

* * *

The group headed back to SADE, the building looking a bit more high-tech that what C.J. can recall…

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

C.J. looked down at his hands, covered in red and black sand as the man lying in front of him lays unconscious in front of a burning pile of sand.

"I…Did it… I beat the monster…"

"Correction: _We_ beat the monster." Tigerton said, ejecting itself off the belt.

The transformation canceled out, with C.J. turning back to his friend, Julie, who had a worried expression on her face.

"You OK?" C.J. asked.

"For now…" She said. "I'm so screwed…"

"Why's tha-

The two then heard sirens pull up to the warehouse where they fought the Dreamon as Tyler lead the troops, Kiba on his shoulder.

"Nice work Julie. I see everything went well."

Julie chuckled lightly. "You have no clue."

Tyler then looked over seeing C.J.'s clothes a bit damaged and red from blood.

"Hey dude, you OK? It looks like you've just been in a fight or something with a Dream-" he turned to Julie, who pointed down to Tigerton who sat and washed its face with its mechanical paw.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me… He didn't, did he? Please tell me he didn't use the Shinobi CLAW…"

Julie reluctantly nodded.

"Oh crap, David's gonna have our heads if he finds out!"

"Oh come on, it was a Do or die situation. I transformed, but I got my butt handed to me. What other choice did I have other than to give him the Shinobi CLAW?"

"But you know that had to get to him right? C.J.'s not supposed to even know about this and yet…"

"Know about what exactly…? What are you two really?"

Julie turned to Tyler and he sighed. "We'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Later making it to SADE, The trio made their way towards David's office, where another member of SADE was. He was a tall Caucasian teen with sleek black hair and a muscle toned structure, wearing a black and white SADE uniform.

"Julie, Tyler, This is Major Ron Mitchell. He's going to be put onto your squad as the Shinobi Mode User…"

Julie and Tyler choked.

"Something wrong…? David asked.

"There's been a bit of 'change of plans' so to speak." Julie said.

"Funny that you mention that because I've just received two energy signatures from the area; one of them Samurai Mode and the other _Not_ Marksman Mode… Who did you give the Shinobi CLAW too?"

"I used it sir…" C.J. stepped forward, Tigerton on his shoulder.

"And you are…?"

"Christopher James Johnson."

"Nice to meet you C.J. So how was your experience as a Kamen Rider feel?"

"It was pretty awesome- Sorry…" C.J. apologized, realizing the question was almost rhetorical.

"Well now we have two problems Agent Mitchell…"

"Sir…?"

"It seems that the Tiger CLAW Beast has linked with this young man's DNA before it could reach you. We can wipe it off the system and link it with yours-"

"Well in that case do it!" Tyler said. "Like they told me it was a one-time deal, C.J. doesn't even want to be a part of this, right…?"

C.J. turned to Tyler. "Well…"

"But that's the second problem…" David began to add. "C.J. demonstrated more accurate readings than Agent Mitchell did during the test runs; it's as almost if this CLAW System was specifically customized to bring out C.J.'s full potential."

This shocked the four of them.

"But if that's the case then…" Julie started.

"It's up to C.J. here…" David pointed. "Are you up for it? Taking the responsibility of NYC in your hands as our new Field Agent? Or go back to a world, knowing that you passed up the opportunity to become a Hero like you more than likely dreamt of…? The choice is yours…"

**[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

"Wow, almost as I remember it…" C.J. said as he looked around.

"Yeah, compared to our world, The FANG's World's tech is slightly more advanced than our own." Julie remarked.

"Speaking of Tech; what was that thing that we encountered earlier…?"

"D-Shifters…" Tyler replied. "In this world, Shadow surfaced shortly after the Royal Flush Five was defeated. They came with their own group of D-Brids, enhancing them with Rider Gear that's almost identical to SADE's tech, if not better; which is why Julie and I in this world created: Project FANG. Our Gear wasn't gonna cut it.

"So The FANG System was those rookies that were with you right?"

"That's right; Our Pride and Joy, and a similar ragtag team as we were; Wyatt, Joey, and Mikayla.

"Dammit Joey, Give it back!" a voice echoed down the hallway around the corner.

Sam and Rachael looked over seeing a tall built Caucasian teen, dark brown/black hair being chased from a shorter tan-skinned middle-eastern young female about his age, having her dark hair in a braided ponytail; both having SADE uniforms on them.

"I'm just gonna go on a limb and say that's Joey and Mikayla?" Sam asked.

"Yep, and I'm Wyatt…" A third voice said behind him.

C.J. turned around to find the final member of the trio, a young Mexican teen with messy gelled black hair, and light facial hair. "We meet again stranger…" He said to C.J.

"Nice to see you again…" C.J. said with mutual feeling.

The alarms of the building suddenly went off signaling them.

"ATTENTION RIDERS: SHADOW TROOPS HAVE ENTERED THE CITY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The security system announced.

* * *

"Looks like its Showtime." Joey remarked. He tossed the 'stolen' object behind him, far enough for Mikayla to catch.

Mikayla retied her charm which had her FANG Beast's key, the arrow, around her neck.

"That's the last time I let Joey experiment with my stuff." Mikayla told herself.

Her Velociraptor beast roared lightly. "Oh lighten up, he's only teasing you. That's what boys with crushes do."

"Haha, very funny Tira." The two of them ran to catch up to the others.

* * *

"Actually, we'll take this one." Tyler suggested. "We'll call for backup if needed."

"OK then, have it your way." Wyatt agreed. "We'll keep watch here in case some make it to this area."

"Understood;" Julie noted. "Ready to have fun just like old times?" she asked C.J.

"Don't you remember our 'Rules of the Hero'?" C.J. brought up. "A Hero never asks a question he already knows the answer too. Let's Ride."

The trio then ran off.

"Hey C.J.!" Rachael called out.

"I'll see you guys back at the house, I promise!" he held a thumb up.

Sam watched them run off, having a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Something's not right…"

* * *

Minutes later the trio of CLAW Riders makes it to the area where the signal was spotted, and sure enough it was a group of D-Shifters.

"Just like old times huh?" C.J. asked. "In that case, we should be able to fight like old times as well."

Tyler smirked, pulling out a Red CLAW from his back side. "We've picked up a few tricks while we've been here."

"So just relax and enjoy…" Julie added as she did the same with a White CLAW.

"Sounds good." C.J. pulled out his Cyan-Blue Speed CLAW.

"HENSHIN!" The trio called out as "SHINOBI, MARKSMAN and SAMURAI MODE! were announced into the air, triggering their transformations. They then slid their respected claws onto their wrist.

"SPEED FORM, POWER FORM, FLIGHT FORM!"

Power Form added red steel-like armor onto Tyler's armor, similar to Titan Mode, arming him with shotgun attachments and a Rocket launcher barrel on his back.

Flight Form turned the black armor of Samurai Mode 'White' in color, adding wings with any excess armor that was detached from the transformation; this caused Samurai Mode to look more elegant and beautiful in appearance, in comparison to its armored Samurai Form; adding a second Katana as well to link her previous one together by the hilts.

"3…2…1…" C.J. counted down; he then pulled the booster.

"TURBO SHOT!"

C.J. disappeared in a blur, while Julie shot into the air and Tyler charged from below.

Tyler backhanded and stomped various D-Shifters, reloading and shooting his shotgun, blasting some back with a powerful force. Julie on the other hand was being chased by various flying D-Shifters, but like an angel, she easily dodged their shots with ease, finally deciding to retaliate. She stopped, turned back, and dove straight into the crowd, hacking and slashing through, until each mechanical sand monster exploded mid-air.

C.J. walked through the almost motionless army as he slashed everyone that he saw. He walked out of the crowd, shook his blade and retracted it into its sheath.

"TURBO SHOT OVER!"

The army behind C.J. exploded from the damaged sustained, as Julie and Tyler finished up their groups.

"That was way too easy…" Tyler commented, Power Mode canceling.

Julie landed and her transformation canceled, reverting back to normal Samurai Form. "Something's not right…"

C.J. canceled Speed form, but then turned away from his friends, hearing footsteps in the sand. Then they heard clapping, which slowly got louder.

"Excellent work you guys…" a voice said.

"There's no way…" C.J. began to say

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

"I'll stay. If it means saving my city, then I'd be a fool to turn it down."

"Alright then, it's settled. Agent Mitchell, you're dismissed until given further order."

"Are you serious? You're just gonna dump me out of the Rider Program that I've trained months for, all for a fluke that some random kid just happened to pull off?"

"Well when you put it like that, it makes me seem kind of like a jerk doesn't it? That's where we come to an impasse however my young friend. There's a difference between picking the best soldier, and the best bet we have to save our world. You may be better than him in everything that SADE has to offer, but he has better compatibility with the Shinobi CLAW than you'll ever have. So clearly, my choice is unanimous."

Ron growled and gave C.J. a sideways look. "Have fun while it lasts… I'm gonna take back what's rightfully mine…"

**[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

"So C.J. I'm ready to take my CLAW back…" Ron said. he was dressed in a back suit with a red tie, wearing black sunglasses.

"What's Ron doing here?" C.J. asked. "He's supposed to have been killed when he and his Strike Force Troops were ambushed by KING

"The truth…? He was sent into this world with us. When we fought KING, he attempted to kill us, but something happened and we ended up here. Ron made it before we did, and KING made him an offer…"

"What was that?"

"The offer was to head to the world to obtain the other _Twelve_ _Decks _that were hidden in this world."

"Twelve?" C.J. froze.

"There's a possibility that there's a total of 4 RRF Groups, with JOKER being the Variable." Julie explained. "In our world, there are five decks. In this world, is the remaining 12 yet to be discovered…"

"Until now that is…" Ron pulled out two decks and threw them. "I don't know how you're still alive though C.J. I was pretty sure your teammates did away with you when you refused to relinquish the KING of Spades deck."

C.J. grew cold, feeling the dark auras of the JACK and QUEEN of Spade decks being held by Tyler and Julie respectively.

"No way…" C.J. said.

"Time to die old friend…" Tyler held his pistol on C.J.'s back.

"Crap…"

Neo decade suddenly jumped in and smacked the gun away out of Tyler's hand, pushing him and Julie back.

"I knew I didn't trust you two!" Sam said as he matched blow for blow with the duo. "C.J, you're help would be great dude!"

C.J. was still frozen in fear. "They were…"

"One year ago, the C.J. Johnson of this world was betrayed by his two comrades; this C.J. Johnson was consumed by the power of the KING of Spades deck, the Second most powerful deck of the Royal Seventeen, next to the ACE of Spades. They were forced to kill him as he turned into a rampaging D-Shifter. And due to their viewing the act as treason…; they secretly sided with Shadow, a branching organization for Nexus Shocker!"

"You're lying!" C.J. said as he drew his blade. "_IM GONNA KILL YOU!_"

C.J. charged in a bloodthirsty rage at Ron who just smirked.

"As I thought… You're too naïve…"

He caught the blade and shot his mutated claw through C.J's armor, shocking him. He felt the pain, the nerves in his body going insane, the armor overheating from the electricity and damage suffered.

"T-Tiger…ton…" He uttered.

Tigerton didn't respond as the armor shattered like glass. C.J. dropped to the ground, watching Tigerton look at C.J. before his Jade eyes finally turned off. C.J. passed out.

"Went a little overboard there…" He reached into his pocket and took the KING of Spades deck.

"Not that you'll need it… Julie, Tyler, let's go; we have what we came for…"

They stop fighting and start to walk towards Ron as Sam held his Deca-Rifle at them

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: N-N-N-NEO DECADE!

He took a shot at the trio, but without turning, Tyler shot a bullet that split the energy blast apart and knocked the rifle out of his hand.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Sam looked down, seeing Julie knelt under him.

"Oh Sh-"

"Static Crescent Slash!"

The blade electrified as she slashed Sam vertically blowing him back into a pile of nearby rubble.

"That should take care of him." Ron said. Let's go…"

"Understood." They said in unison, both looking at C.J.

* * *

The FANG trio helplessly looked on from afar, knowing that they were in trouble. However Julie and Tyler taught them something: Sometimes a Hero needs to take matters into his own hands…

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Now I feel so much better being in my home territory; FANG's World shouldn't be much of a problem coming up with at this point so hopefully I can put in as much thought next chapter. Thanks for reading guys and have a good night all ;)


	14. The New Hope Generation

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Hey readers, it's been a while hasn't it? Listen, the Boss-man brought to my attention that "Kamen Rider FANG," our current world's being neglected due to "Our story"… yeah like it's my fault… Anyway, he really wants you guys to take a look at it, the Hits and Reviews took a _really_ bad nosedive ever since Neo Decade was restarted so he has considered stopping FANG all together. It's like: Update + no hits= Writer's Block - Hiatus - cancelation. And trust me, we don't wanna go through this again. So you guys, if you have the chance, and if you were fans of the original Kamen Rider CLAW, you should enjoy FANG. Speaking of which, I guess it's about time to get started so let's do just that then.

* * *

C.J. charged in a bloodthirsty rage at Ron who just smirked.

"As I thought… You're too naïve…"

He caught the blade and shot his mutated claw through C.J's armor, shocking him. He felt the pain, the nerves in his body going insane, the armor overheating from the electricity and damage suffered.

"T-Tiger…ton…" He uttered.

Tigerton didn't respond as the armor shattered like glass. C.J. dropped to the ground, watching Tigerton look at C.J. before his Jade eyes finally turned off. C.J. passed out.

"Went a little overboard there…" He reached into his pocket and took the KING of Spades deck.

"Not that you'll need it… Julie, Tyler, let's go; we have what we came for…"

They stop fighting and start to walk towards Ron as Sam held his Deca-Rifle at them

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: N-N-N-NEO DECADE!

He took a shot at the trio, but without turning, Tyler shot a bullet that split the energy blast apart and knocked the rifle out of his hand.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Sam looked down, seeing Julie knelt under him.

"Oh Sh-"

"Static Crescent Slash!"

The blade electrified as she slashed Sam vertically blowing him back into a pile of nearby rubble.

"That should take care of him." Ron said. Let's go…"

"Understood." They said in unison, both looking at C.J.

The FANG trio helplessly looked on from afar, knowing that they were in trouble. However Julie and Tyler taught them something: Sometimes a Hero needs to take matters into his own hands…

* * *

Chapter 14: The New Hope Generation.

* * *

A few hours later, C.J. laid in the infirmary bed resting soundly, bandaged across his abdomen from the recent stab wound he suffered. Rachael sat next to him on his bed as the door slid open, causing her attention to shift.

Sam walked in, his forearm bandaged as he put his button-down shirt back on. He looked at Rachael and shook his head. "It was destroyed, barely anything left of it."

Rachael's face became a bit more depressed than it was beforehand as she looked back at C.J.

"What's C.J. going to do? With Tigerton destroyed…"

"I don't know." Sam admitted. He walked over towards the window and stared at the setting sun. "What about Takeshi?"

"I told him about what happened, and he said that he'd get back to me on leads. So far we don't know where they are or what they're planning." Rachael responded.

The door slid open revealing Wyatt, Joey and Mikayla, the trio having serious looks on their faces.

"We need to talk…" Wyatt spoke.

Sam nodded. "You first…"

* * *

Ron, Julie and Tyler rode up to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Manhattan, finding someone awaiting them.

"Knew if I waited long enough you'd eventually show up…"

Ron removed his helmet and smirked. "Well well. If it isn't D-Mension…"

Takeshi removed his helmet and threw his sword over his shoulder. "Hand over the decks and I'll spare your lives."

Tyler chuckled. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? We know you have the remaining Kaishi decks, so hand _them_over and we'll spare _your_ life."

Takeshi slid the D-Mension card across his sword.

"KAMEN RIDE:"

"Well there's no fun in that, now is there?" he slashed the air.

"D-MENSION!"

"HENSHIN!" Takeshi called out as the armor clasped onto him.

Ron looked at his two companions and nodded. "Beat him down."

Tyler and Julie nodded. "Henshin…" They said softly as the transformations commenced upon command. The duo turned to Takeshi as they slid their auxiliary CLAWs on, triggering Power and Flight forms respectively…

* * *

Back at SADE, the five of them sat in the lobby discussing the current situation.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." Sam said.

Wyatt looked at his two companions and they all nodded. "It started a few months ago. When Nexus Shocker hit our world, they brought a considerable amount of destruction along with them. When all hope seemed lost, Julie and Tyler came to our aid. By becoming the cybernetic Super Soldiers that they called Kamen Riders, they fended off the forces. They managed to create SADE, where they got willing participants to help in the fight against Nexus Shocker. And in about two months, it grew from a small army, to a Branch of the NYC Police department's 'Special Forces' Unit.

About the same time, Nexus Shocker deployed one of their Generals, a spy by the name of Ronald Mitchell, who took control of a subdivision of Nexus Shocker: Shadow. As it turned out, he was recruited by the KING of the Royal Flush Five in the World of CLAW, faking his death when SADE became suspicious of his whereabouts. Once in our world, he tracked down the C.J. Johnson of this world, and gave him the power of the KING of Spades. Julie and Tyler discovered the deck and went to destroy it, but were torn when they saw the possessor. Refusing to give it up, C.J. went on a rampage, fueled by the deck's evil influence. Julie and Tyler… were forced to destroy him.

"And what about the Julie and Tyler of this world…?" Rachael asked.

"They were killed when Nexus Shocker deployed. Them and about 1/3 of NYC's population…." Joey answered. "As for what happened earlier though…"

"You can't fight them can you?" Sam assumed.

"Those two each saved us when we were attacked by Shadow's forces one time or another, we owe our lives to them…" Mikayla spoke up. "But they also told us what to do if we were caught in a worst case scenario such as this. We fight back, no matter who the opposition is."

"Sounds like they expected this to happen;" Rachael replied. "I wonder how Takeshi's doing on his part of this mission…?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. Besides, I doubt there's anything that he can't handle."

* * *

D-Mension flew back and rolled on the ground as Tyler and Julie took a few steps towards him.

"Is this the best that you can do?" Tyler asked.

"Hmph; Pathetic..." Julie crossed her arms.

D-Mension got on his feet and looked upon his opposition. He drew a card and slid it across his sword as he swung.

"KAMEN RIDE: BIRTH!"

Suddenly dark Green and grey/silver armor suddenly replaced D-Mension's armor as Takeshi dusted his hands off.

"CLAWs Vs. CLAWs don't you think?" Takeshi asked.

"ATTACK RIDE: DRILL ARM!"

A dimensional rift suddenly opened shooting blue metallic machinery that covered his right arm, forming into a drill. Takeshi charged towards Julie as the two dueled with their respected blades. Now taking them seriously, Takeshi ducked Julie's sword strikes and used the drill to damage her armor, causing her to be blown back after a few seconds of breaking through it.

Tyler charged, shooting Takeshi with his shotgun, forcing him to retreat. He jumped into the air, sliding two more cards.

"ATTACK RIDE: CUTTER WINGS, CRANE ARM"

Two more rifts appeared, as green-colored armor piled against the drill, going across Takeshi's arm, and yellow-colored wings attached onto his back. He took to the sky and launched the drill blade towards Tyler, who could only dodge it so much. He was eventually subdued as well.

Ron watched as Takeshi made his descent. "Very nice performance; However, now you have to deal with me…"

A silver and black bat suddenly floated down onto Ron's shoulder.

"Let's go Drac." Ron said as he slid a scythe-like key into his brace.

"Understood." The bat bit onto the brace and locked in pace, folding it's body to resemble fangs.

"HENSHIN!" Ron announced.

"REAPER MODE: the brace announced as Ron was replaced by a silver suited humanoid with red and black armor covering him from head to toe. The Rider took the form of a variant of the Grim Reaper, with silver chains hanging on the lower part of the body while being covered in what appeared to be a black and silver jacket that had a hood that covered his helmet. The Rider's scythe looked almost machine-like having red and black circuits cover the lower part of the silver and red colored blade weapon. He removed his hood revealing a black helmet with two bat fangs shaped like Scythe blades representing the eyes.

Takeshi backed up, feeling the darkness of the Rider System literally 'ooze off' of it.

"So, that's Nexus Shocker's new toy huh?"

"Yes it is. Kamen Rider FANG: Reaper Mode." Ron replied.

"Interesting. I wonder if you can keep up with me compared to the other two." Takeshi took a card and slid ot across his sword again.

"KAMEN RIDE: GATACK!" The system announced, as Take's armor was replaced by a Blue-stag beetle themed armor with bright red eyes. He tapped his hip slightly.

"Clock up." Takeshi said.

"CLOCK UP!" the system repeated.

Takeshi disappeared in a blur as Ron shook his head. He drew his scythe and slammed the rod onto the ground, which froze time around him, making Takeshi move at normal speed in his eyes.

Ron easily blocked Takeshi's strikes, grabbing his throat in the process.

"Yare Yare… You should've stayed at Birth, at least you would've had the ability to fly away."

He let go and followed up with a merciless assault that made D-Mension's armor shatter off his body.

Time restarted as Ron walked over to the beaten man and grabbed his shirt collar. "So then… Hand over the decks and I will spare your life."

Takeshi struggled to get a good look at him, spitting a bit of blood onto Ron's helmet.

"Bite me…"

Ron snickered and socked Takeshi in his stomach knocking him out. "Must not've had them. No matter, I might know who does…"

He carried Takeshi on his shoulder as he, Julie and Tyler continued into the warehouse.

* * *

"So The FANGs are the next Generation of the CLAW System…" Sam said as the trio nodded.

"Julie and Tyler figured, a new territory meant upgraded equipment. Their gear can hold its own, but the FANG system is upgraded, enabling someone with little fighting experience to wield it without problems." Mikayla replied.

"Hey Sam I just remembered something." Rachael spoke.

"What's up?"

"Kamen Rider FANG; It's a Fanfiction that's supposed to be a sequel to Kamen Rider CLAW, that's why everything's similar to CLAW's World. And if memory serves, the story's based around obtaining all 17 decks of the Royal Flush Five"

"So what does that mean?" Sam asked.

The alarms suddenly went off, with the monitors all over the building broadcasting Ron at the warehouse.

"Good evening SADE Agents. This is ACE of the Shadow Organization. I would like to let you know that one of your Riders is being held captive…" he moves away from the camera revealing a beaten Takeshi hanging by a chain.

"I'm sure you're aware of what I require… The other 9 Kaishi decks… Only then will I set him free. If I don't receive them in the next hour, NYC will become a wasteland…"

The video cuts out with Sam groaning a little. "Great, now I have to save him." Sam stood up and stretched.

"We're coming along with you." Wyatt said.

"Oh cool, so we're gonna into this like a Super Sentai Team huh?"

"Super Sentai…?" Wyatt questioned.

"I meant 'Power Rangers.' My bad;" Sam covered up. "Anyway, have any idea on where they are?"

"Streaming the coordinates now…" Joey said as he watched the data flow on his brace. "Chinatown, near Grand St."

"Got it; Let's get a move on then."

"Not…So fast…" C.J.'s voice crept behind them.

The group turned finding C.J. struggling despite his injuries. He tumbled over, but Rachael stepped in to catch him.

"C.J. what are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed!" Rachael said.

"I heard the announcement. You're not really gonna fight them are you?"

"Well do we have a choice? They have Takeshi." Sam said.

"But still, this doesn't seem right… Siding with the enemy over a guilty conscience? That doesn't sound like my friends at all."

"Oh god- don't tell me you see a 'glimmer of hope in them', please don't say that."

"But I do."

"Well at least you didn't say it… Still, those two are going down for blasting me into a cinderblock-wall."

"I can't let you do that Sam." C.J. said.

"Why not? Last time I checked, I was Neo Decade, I had to save the worlds before Nexus Shocker decided to turn each and every one of them into a different kind of Hell for everyday of the week. And yet, my best friend is telling me how to do my Job?"

"Well what do you expect? I promised Sarah that I'd bring them back no matter what; And if defeating you will give me that chance…"

Sam felt a little betrayed but chuckled a bit. "So I guess you didn't find out did you…?"

Rachael saw where this was going and shook her head.

"Find out what…?"

"About what happened to-"

"Sam Shut up!" Rachael snapped.

"Ron destroyed Tigerton… When the medics found us, there was so much scrap metal that they couldn't even rebuild his paws." Sam said coldly. "So now tell me… how in the hell are you going to stop me… when you can't even transform?"

"You're about to find out…" C.J. replied just as cold as he tried to run towards Sam. His injuries however stopped him dead in his tracks as he knelt down.

"Dammit!" C.J. shouted.

Sam shook his head. "Rachael we'll be back. Keep an eye on C.J. while we're gone… and we'll make sure to bring everyone back."

The four of them ran out followed by motorcycle engines soon after.

C.J. sunk into the chair and covered his face with his hands. "I screwed up…"

Rachael sat next to him and put her arm around him. "Don't worry about it."

"Why not…? I'm beat up, Tigerton's destroyed… and three of my best friends are either my enemies or pissed at me; and to make it worse… I can't keep my promise to Sarah at this rate…"

* * *

The group pulls up to their destination seeing the dark room on the inside. They got off their bikes and slowly walked inside, taking in the scenery.

"Keep your eye peeled." Wyatt warned. "Shadow always has some kind of-"

"DUCK!" Joey suddenly blurted as two pterodactyl D-Shifters dove from the ceiling and over their heads. They ducked and rolled over to the side, their Gear already online.

"Trap." Wyatt finished.

"Would it be any more fun without it?" Mikayla asked.

"No of course not." Wyatt shook his head. "Let go."

"HENSHIN!" they all called out.

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!"

"ARCHER MODE!, TITAN MODE!, SWORDSMAN MODE!" the FANG Trio's braces recited as the four of them transformed.

Julie and Tyler watched from the balcony as a tied up Takeshi wasn't hanging anymore, but rather standing next to them, still chained up.

"Looks like you guys are feeling a bit guilty aren't you?" Takeshi wondered out loud, loud enough for them to hear him.

"How would you know that?" Tyler asked without turning.

"Because your body languages are telling me; either you guys are feeling guilty or you have some ulterior motive…"

Tyler and Julie turned back and saw the smirking Takeshi. "So, which is it?"

* * *

"The Fatal Animatronic Neo Gladiator System…" C.J. recited the full name of the FANG system. "That's why the name sounded so familiar when we arrived here. It was in its planning stages in my world. We were speculating that with me as the only Rider, that the CLAW System wasn't doing its job. The FANG System was supposed to be the 2nd Generation of SADE Rider Systems that would take over the CLAW project.

"So what were you gonna do if they replaced you?" Rachael asked.

C.J. thought about it. "Nothing, just live my life normally I guess. Let the 'New Hope Generation' take over.

"New Hope Generation?" Rachael repeated.

"Name of a song that I really like; Not important. But I hope they all come back out of this. I already lost my friends once… it'd be a shame to go through it again."

* * *

"The answer to that…" Tyler walked up to Takeshi and smirked.

"Neither…" Julie, let's kill them."

"If you say so…" Julie nodded, hopping over the balcony.

"See ya." Tyler followed suit as the duo dropped to the ground.

"I call the one on the right." Tyler said as he drew his pistol from his back pocket, and reloading it.

Julie nodded and withdrew a hidden katana from her jacket. "In that case I get Ugly on the left.

"Damn, now we have 'them' to worry about." Sam grunted.

Julie began to run ahead as Tyler aimed at his target.

"Get down!" Wyatt shouted at Joey and Mikayla, who were caught in their line of fire.

"Too late…" Tyler smirked. He fired.

Joey felt the bullet nearly skid across his helmet as the D-Shifter behind him froze in place.

Julie swooped around Mikayla, slashing the second D-Shifter, sand covering the floor. She withdrew her blade and slammed the hilt and sheath together. Tyler spun his pistol and withdrew it.

The duo D-Shifters screamed and exploded into fireballs.

Sam stood dumbfounded. "What the…?"

"You guys alright?" Tyler smirked.

"We couldn't let our favorite group die tonight." Julie smiled.

"You mean…?"

"We've been posing as double agents for SADE." Tyler nodded. "Thanks for the decks Ron. We got what we came for, so we're done being your lackeys."

"Really now…?" Ron asked, sitting on the railing of the balcony. "You know, I always figured you two were gonna betray me… But I'm actually surprised about something…"

"What's that?" Julie asked.

Ron jumped from the balcony. "Why is it that you'd go through so much trouble just to defeat me? Killing your teammate, betraying him again, leaving your team; when all you had to do was just take the decks and defeat me right there and then."

"Had to make it convincing right?" Tyler said.

"Please… You humans are more idiotic than that fool who went on a rampage due to the King of Spades deck… Humans lust for power. But once I have all the decks, I'll personally make sure that Nexus Shocker does away with that…"

"Like hell that's gonna happen." Wyatt stepped forward. "We might lust for power, but the fact that you desire the decks so greatly show how much your lust is for them as well. We'll never let you get a hold of them."

"Oh, and you lot are going to stop me?"

"No I will…" Sam stepped forward next to Wyatt.

"HA! DO you know who you're picking a fight with?" Ron picked up his deck, revealing four ACE Suits. "I'm recognized as the ACE. My powers are whole, quadrupling the amount that any of the RRF members have. What makes you think that I'm gonna let you leave alive?"

"Because… I made a promise. And I intend to keep it." Sam said. "Wyatt, let's Ride."

Wyatt nodded. "Let's do this."

Sam's deck case lit up as the trio of new cards shot out. He slid one of them into his gauntlet.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: F-F-F-FANG!"

"Try to bear with me." Sam said, tapping Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt fell forward, his body rearranging into a White and blue Shark, similar to the picture from earlier. The twin Katanas rested on the sides as the shark growled.

Sam took the blades off, ready to fight. But suddenly his case shot out a new card.

"What the…? A Fourth card?" Sam questioned. He examined it and decided to test it out.

"ARMOR RIDE: F-F-F-FANG!"

The shark's eyes blinked red as it broke into pieces, attaching to Neo Decade's armor. The head split apart forming shoulder pads as the tail covered his arms, the tail fins and the arm fins detaching. The body of the shark covered Sam's Torso, revealing the "X" go across the underbelly.

The armor compressed, forming around Sam's body. Remaining Fins attached to his wrist and ankles.

"Well this is new." Sam said. "But I think I like it."

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked.

"Kamen Rider Neo Decade: Sword Master Mode." Takeshi said, managing to undo the chains. He leapt off the balcony and joined the others.

"Um dude, what's going on?" Sam wondered.

"Sword Master Mode is something that Ishinomori designed to work in relation to other Rider Systems from the different world. By combining with the FFR, you can achieve an advanced version of it. This is Sword Master Mode, from the World of FANG. Have fun." Takeshi nodded.

"Will do."

"Hmph, you really think some cheap toy will defeat me? DRAC!"

The bat as commanded flew down as he flew in front of Ron.

"HENSHIN!"

"REAPER MODE!" it announced as the armor took effect. Ron drew his scythe and charged at Sam.

Sam readied his blades and blocked the incoming strike. The impact pushed Ron back.

"Well that was new." Sam commented.

Ron charged again and swung the scythe around, Sam ducking and weaving. He made a quick slash that bounced Ron back farther.

"Holy crap this thing's powerful." Sam said staring at the blades.

Reaper mode got irritated at this point, attaching Drac onto his Scythe.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"HELL CRASHER!"

He jumped into the air and threw his scythe, which spun on the ground like a buzzsaw.

Sam clasped the two blades together and held them like a baseball bat.

"3…2…1…" Sam Swung the scythe back causing it to explode in mid-air. The broken pieces of Drac crashed onto the ground, charred from the explosion.

Reaper Mode's armor cut out from the loss of the power source. Ron looked and chuckled.

"No matter… It was holding me back anyway." He took the four decks from his pocket and held it against his chest, the decks glowed a dark aura. He then mutated into a form similar to Reaper Mode, but with more of a monstrous bat theme in addition to the armor being completely red and black.

"Well great, he's become ugly." Sam sighed. "At least this will give me a chance to see what 'this card' does…" he sild the card into his brace and closed it.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FANG!"

The Bat D-Shifter growled. "I'm going to kill you all!"

"Gotta get through me first!" Sam clapped the hilts together as they attached at the bottom, forming a double-edge blade. He started running towards him and the D-Shifter did as well. The D-Shifter struck first slashing Sam. Sam stopped short, impaling the Bat.

"Imp…ossible!" the D-Shifter uttered.

"Your right. This isn't my final attack." He drew the blade back, as they lit up in a similar blue aura.

"Neo Shark Cyclone!" he twirled the blades and slashed the air, summoning a water version of the FFR, which crashed into the Bat. It screeched in pain as it dropped to its knees.

"Long…Live… NEXUS SHOCKER!" it fell faces first and exploded afterward. The armor detached off of Sam as it reverted back into Wyatt.

"Well… That's something I never wanna do again." Wyatt commented as he rubbed his sore neck.

The armors canceled out as Takeshi walked over, picking up the ACE deck.

He turned over to the group as they celebrated. "The faces of the new RRF…"

* * *

"You're doing what?" Sam suddenly asked.

"I'm gonna stay here." C.J. said.

"But-but-but who's gonna be my sidekick? Every Super hero has a side kick!"

C.J. chuckled. "Dude, don't worry, I'll be fine." He then got serious. "It's been a true honor working with you. I've had a ton of fun traveling the worlds with you helping out with saving the universe. But I need to stay. I finally found my friends after so long. Besides, Tigerton's destroyed so what use am I without my Gear?"

Sam forced the tears away. "OK I understand… Bros for Life right?"

C.J. smirked. "Come on dude, don't start this cheesy crap. We're definitely gonna see each other again. And when we do… I'm kicking your butt for that comment from earlier."

Sam smirked back. "Is that a threat?"

"I don't know you tell me…"

The two laughed.

"Just be careful OK?" Sam told him. "And I'm coming back for you. The second I get into trouble-

"Yeah yeah, I have your cell number. I'll get on the first Movie projector to whatever world you end up in." C.J. laughed.

"You better. And you better be prepared." Sam nodded.

"Will do."

Sam left the SADE building where Rachael and Takeshi were.

"Ready to head out?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah… I Guess." Sam agreed.

"You OK?" Rachael asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just not the first time I've lost my Brother…" Sam started to walk on.

Rachael began to question his statement but realized what he was getting at. "It's tomorrow…"

* * *

[END]

Shuriken16: HORRAY! I finished! Wow, so I finally managed to get my KR fics up to date. And like Sam mentioned, I really don't want Fang to go down the drain so please guys, leave your reviews :D I know it maybe pushy but it lets me know that you guys still love it. KK next up is the World of Paradox and they'll be some more plot points introduced there so I'll see you guys then.


	15. The Memories of Nobody

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: YOU GUYS! What's up? Been a while hasn't it? Let's see… Wow, about over 3 months. Whoops… Well as you can see on the Boss-man's profile, the working world's effect has gotten a hold of him, there was writing block involved… and a certain TCG fanfic *Cough* Duel Masters: Vortex Wars *Cough* took over his brain as well, making him shoot out chapters every day, if not every other for the last few weeks. But now that it's finished and the 3rd story won't be starting until February- scratch that it already started… Anyway, what better thing to do than to catch up with his loyal readers here in Neo Decade, right? Well then without further ado, here's what you guys waited on: Chapter 15…

* * *

_[Neo Tech City, June 30th, 2001]_

"Come on Sammy, just like I taught you." The young boy held his baseball glove open, punching the inside of it before holding it out in front of him. He had brown hair wearing a Gray and Blue button-down shirt with a white T-shirt under that, blue jeans and black sneakers.

The boy across from him was younger, at least by three years. He was around seven, having short brown hair dressed in a red shirt and overalls with white New Balance sneakers on his small feet.

"OK Matt, here it comes!" Sam wound his arm up and tossed the ball, however due to his small size, the ball flew into the air and flopped almost instantly. "Aw man!" the little boy sulked.

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry about it. Practice makes Perfect."

Sam pouted. "Easy for you to say; you can do this in your sleep."

"Haha, I don't think I can do that." He replied. He knelt down and picked the ball up. "Remember: Arm back, Foot forward, Arm forward, Release." Matt reenacted his explanation by pretending to throw the baseball normally without letting it go. "Now you try."

Sam nodded. He took the ball from his older brother, but before doing it he turned to him. "Hey Matt…?"

"What's up kiddo?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have enough allowance to get you a graduation gift." Sam said guiltily.

"Listen…" Matt knelt down to his brother. "You're my little brother… You're all I need. That's all I ever wanted." He smiled. "Now come on, try throwing it to me."

Sam nodded and did what his brother showed him. "Arm back… Foot forward, Arm forwards… Release!" Sam threw the ball that rode in the air for as long as Sam tried. It made it to Matt's glove as Sam jumped excitedly.

"I did it! I did it!" Sam exclaimed.

Matt smiled and tossed it back. "Try it again."

Sam caught it and did the exact same movements. Sure enough it arrived to Matt in a similar manner. "Alright, you're getting it; One more time." Matt tossed it, but he realized it flew over Sam's head. "Sorry…"

"I'll get it!" said the energetic kid.

"Wait a sec Sam, Don't run into the street like that!" Matt reached out.

Sam chased the ball into the middle of the street and picked it up.

"Gotcha." He told the ball.

Matt looked to his left and saw a car shooting down towards Sam. "SAM GET OUT THE STREET!" the then without hesitation ran out to save his brother…

Ten seconds later the skidding of tires and the screams of the helpless little boy followed the devastating car accident. Sam knelt down as he kept pushing the older boy in front of him in a desperate attempt to wake him up. The little boy screamed as his hands were covered in Matt's blood…

Matt's eyesight was hazy but he managed to take a glimpse of Sam.

"Thank… God you're alright…" Matt uttered before passing out.

"MATT!" he screamed as he cried out the boy's name.

* * *

Sam jolted up out of his bed, scared out of his mind. "That dream again…" he told himself. He wiped his face, the tears dripping as he yawned and went to lie back down.

"Who… is he?" Sam asked himself.

* * *

Chapter 15: Memories of Nobody

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Rachael arrived in the new area, Los Angeles of all places. Sam yawned as Rachael videotaped the sites on their camera.

"So how are you feeling…?" She asked closing the camera.

Sam looked at her, couldn't resist the urge to yawn again. "Can't complain; just really tired. I keep having these recurring nightmares ever since Zero's World and they've been keeping me up at night."

"Like what?" She and Sam continued to walk along the street, stopping at a Starbucks.

"My dreams, they're all about two boys playing catch. The little kid lost his baseball and ran into the street after it; but there was a car coming and his older brother pushed him aside, taking the hit for him."

"Maybe it's just you reliving your past experience with Matt."

The name clicked in his mind. "Who is Matt?" He asked Rachael.

Rachael was about to order but stopped suddenly. "Who's Matt?"

Sam nodded. "That was the name of the older brother that was hit by the car.

"Sam, that's _your_ older brother, how can you forget about him?" She scolded him.

"Rachael… I don't have an older brother; I'm an only child." Sam countered.

"Haha, Very funny;" She turned back to the cashier. "Two coffees light and sweet please."

"I'm not kidding." Sam replied. "I really am an only child."

Sam reached into his Wallet and paid for the coffee as the two went to a table.

"Sam, we've known each other since we were babies almost." Rachael explained. "I remember Matt. You two were playing catch at his Elementary School Graduation party. He threw the ball a little too high and you ran to get it. A Speeding car came rushing down the street and Matt pushed you to safety. He was hit head on and died at the hospital; How can't you remember that?"

"Probably because it never happened…" Sam replied. "Nice plot point though, can we use that?"

"Then what about what you said yesterday?" Rachael brought up. You said it yourself that 'This isn't the first time I lost a brother' When C.J. decided to stay in Fang's World."

"That's because Jimmy from Junior Year was moving to New Jersey. You remember how close we were. We were like Brothers."

Rachael sighed. "Unbelievable; the 'Ten Year' anniversary of your brother's death and you can't remember it, not even a trace."

"Well if it really did happen, then it's gonna take a lot more than what you're trying to do."

"LOOK OUT!" A woman screamed outside.

Afterward screeching and a crash were heard afterward as Sam and Rachael's attention shot towards outside the Restaurant.

* * *

The two ran outside, to find a little boy being cradled by his Mother, both crying and a red Honda Civic being held in place by a dark armored warrior. The mysterious figure was Jet-Black in color, based on a Crocodile. It's armor sleek in appearance with a dark sword on its back, jagged going up the blade.

The Driver of the car jumped out and ran for his life, making the Crocodile monster give chase. After making it about half a street block, the Crocodile grabbed the man by his shirt and effortlessly tossed him onto the roof of his car, the impact denting it slightly. The man grunted as he rolled off and hit the concrete in pain.

The crocodile grabbed him by his collar and hissed at him.

"Sam…" Rachael started to turn to him.

"Already on it." Sam replied unlocking the tray of his Gauntlet and sliding the card in.

"KAMEN RIDE:" It announced.

"HENSHIN!" he pushed it into place and the transformation commenced.

"NEO DECADE!"

Sam ran and tackled the monster away from the crowd, who at this point started to run frantically away. Sam and the monster rolled onto the ground and got up at the same time. Both warriors started with interest as they drew their blades. Afterward they both charged and their weapons clashed. Sam then realized that every move he made, the Monster countered it. If he made a vertical slash from above, the Croc would come from below to counter it. Sam tried giving him a sweep kick, but the croc ended up jumping over it, kicking Sam in the face while in the air. Sam recovered and sent his sword up, which the monster reflected.

"Child's play." The Crocodile said. He hit Sam with the blunt part of the hilt and kicked him in the chest, sending him back.

"What's with this guy?" Sam backed up as the Crocodile monster rested his blade on his shoulder.

"He's copying every one of your moves." Rachael stated. "Try switching to something else."

Sam nodded and pulled a card from his deck case, opening the tray.

"KAMEN RIDE: ODIN!"

Sam's armor reformed into that of Kamen Rider Odin, as he went back to fight the monster.

Sam opened his Gauntlet and slid a red card inside.

"ATTACK RIDE: ADVENT!" the Gauntlet responded as Gold Phoenix appeared behind him. Sam and Gold Phoenix went after the Crocodile, who, despite their combined strength, toyed with them, easily blocking Odin's fighting as if he memorized it. The Crocodile locked Sam's arms and got really close to his face.

"You can't defeat me Sam…" The Crocodile whispered to him.

Sam froze as he spoke, the dream coming back to him suddenly. The Crocodile took that window of opportunity to make a vertical slash across Sam, causing him to fly back a few feet.

The transformation canceled out as he grunted in pain. "What the…?"

The Monster chuckled. "It's hopeless. You can't and will not defeat me." He spoke again.

"Maybe I can take a crack at it then, Tokijin..."

Sam, Rachael and the monster turned to see a young man, around nineteen years of age, of Malaysian descent. He had slick jet-black hair, wearing a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket with blue jeans and black boots. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, which resembled a stopwatch.

"Time Corps, you're under arrest." The man told the monster.

The Crocidle Tokijin chuckled and set his blade back. "What if I refuse?"

The Man shrugged his shoulders and put the badge back. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a device with a Spinner on the belt.

"Then I'll comply with your demands." He smirked. He strapped the belt around his waist and pulled out his badge once again, sliding it onto the spinner. He spun it to a 90 degree angle. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"Time… HENSHIN!" He called out.

"TIME!" the belt responded as the numbers 1-12 appeared as they would on a clock. They split out of formation and latched onto various parts of his body, covering him in a grey and white suit.

The Suit was based on a Stopwatch and a Tiger, the Helmet having a straight black-colored visor and a mouthpiece that went across the bottom part.

"Omae wa paradox kara jikkō suru koto wa dekimasen…" The new Rider announced as he charged the Tokijin.

"You can never run from the Paradox?" Rachael roughly translated.

"Just who is this guy…?" Sam asked as he managed to sit up.

Paradox turned the dial another forty-five degrees generating a Broadsword in his right hand, which he used to slash the Tokijin. The Crocodile Tokijin blocked the sword strike and continued back and forth with their attacks, pushing off from each other after a minute of going.

"Not bad…" The croc snarled. "This is getting fun." As he was about to charge Paradox again, the sound of speeding tires rang in his head as the Tokijin spun around and saw the car shoot down the street. He grunted and turned back to them.

"This isn't over…" he turned and ran towards the car, managing to stop it in place, saving yet another life.

Paradox watched this and canceled the transformation. "A Tokijin that saves soon-to-be 'Hit and Run victims'?"

Sam managed to get up and walk over to Paradox. "You must be a Kamen Rider right?" Sam asked.

The man nodded. "The name's Zakri Arisan bin Hasri, but I go by Zack. Who might you be exactly?"

"Sam Williams; Kamen Rider Neo Decade…"

"Neo Decade…" Zack repeated. "Interesting."

"Anyway…" Sam moved on. "What was that thing, and why was it saving lives just now?"

"We're in the World of Paradox, Sam." Rachael said as she tried to remember. "If I'm right, in this world, People have access to Time Machines, and they use them to reset anything they commit in the past to make it work out for them in the future. The old event is thus thrown away from existence, never to be mentioned, let alone happening in the first place. If however, these deleted memories are messed around with, then monsters, called Tokijin, are spawned from the deleted memory, which re-enact whatever the lost memory involved.

"Wow, how do you know so much?" Zack asked.

Rachael smiled. "Fanfiction…"

Zack gave her an odd look, but shook it off. "Right… Well do you mind you two coming with me? There's some things that need to be cleared up."

The two nodded in agreement and they followed Zack. Sam turned around and saw the Tokijin carry the scared young woman to the sidewalk as he looked at Sam.

Sam got a chill down his spine and the dream flashed in his head again. He quickly turned back and clutched his head.

"This dream's driving me insane!" he groaned.

"You gonna be OK?" Rachael asked.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yeah… Don't worry about it."

Zack turned his head back for a second before continuing on. _"I wonder if he's the one…"_

* * *

"Our top story this morning: sources have been reporting the mysterious Car accidents occurring throughout the morning are the work of one of the mysterious monsters that have been appearing in recent months. However, this monster isn't terrorizing, but _saving_ victims of would-be hit and run cases. Sources say that the monster intercepts vehicles on the verge of colliding with would be victims and pulls them to safety, while they bring the driver to Justice… We'll have more information as the story builds on, until then here's Bri Winkler with your Accuweather Forecast for the weekend."

Takeshi turned the TV off and tossed the remote onto the couch. "I swear, these worlds keep getting weirder and weirder."

Ishinomori nodded and sipped his coffee. "Paradox's world was always an interesting one… One truly based on science-fiction. That's what makes it so unique surprisingly…"

"Speaking of unique…" Takeshi turned to Ishinomori. "Did Sam seem a little off today?"

The old man raised an eyebrow. "I didn't notice."

Takeshi shook it off. "Maybe it was my imagination. For a second I really thought he forgot what today was…"

* * *

The Trio made it to the Office Building: Time Corp.

"This is it. Time Corp, the Organization that manages Time travel, and at the same time, keeps the Tokijin incidents down to a bare minimum." Zack said proudly.

"The place is huge…" Sam said in awe, looking at the tall building.

Zack lead them inside, however he stopped short as a young woman walked in his path.

"Oh man…" Zack said uneasily. "Mina… What's up?"

The young Japanese woman looked on with a face of annoyance. "What's up…? You really ask that after you went on a Tokijin case without letting me know…?"

Zack shuffled through his next sentence, hoping to avoid saying anything that would piss off his superior any further. "I'm sorry…?"

Mina's glare was far from gone, and that just made Zack feel more uneasy. Surprisingly though, she released it and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm not mad." She reassured. "Just let me know before you do something like that. Tokijin are no pushovers they'll kill you if given the opportunity."

Zack nodded; "Understood!"

Mina smiled. "Great, glad we agreed on something. Speaking of which, we've found out who the source of the Tokijin is."

Mina pulled out a folder from her bag and opened it. "His name is Sam Williams, Age 17, the Tokijin is based on a Crocodile, and the Deleted memory was when-

"Hold on…" Sam stepped up. "That Tokijin-thing… That's my deleted memory?"

"You must be Sam Williams. Mina Kurosaki, Pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out.

"Mina…" Zack whispered into her ear.

"I see…" She nodded. "That is weird. I'll go explain this to Yamato then… Nice meeting you both." Mina waved and turned to head back upstairs.

"What'd you tell her?" Sam wanted to know.

"It's nothing. Just that this is the first case that we've been put into a situation such as this;" Zack replied. "Don't worry though, it's nothing serious.

Zack's smile didn't make Sam feel better, especially with the dream getting clearer in his head, so much so that it confused the rider. Who was Matt? Did he really have a brother? And if he did, why can't he remember? These questions ran through Sam's mind, every other minute, without letup.

* * *

Elsewhere, the violet sky expands over a wasteland-like area, which six people resided, each dressed in different colored robes. They all stood in an hexagon-like pattern with a Liquid-like Mirror showing them Los Angeles. The Green-robed man put his hand up to his chin. "Neo Decade… Quite an interesting fellow isn't he?"

"Red likes him; Even if he's not strong he's still cool!" The Red-robed girl replied energetically.

"Well why would he be strong?" The Brown-robed man asked. "We are the ones who created the Tokijin, the most powerful creations in existence!"

"Shouldn't get cocky…" The Blue-robed girl replied. "After all, Paradox still poses a threat. Even without Neo Decade he defeated our Tokijin countless times.

The yellow-robed girl nodded in agreement. "Blue Timer's right, we can't dismiss Paradox.

The Black timer chuckled, to the surprise of his companions. "I wouldn't worry; After all… Neo Decade's actions has pre-destined this world's destruction. And soon… those actions will make this world fall…

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Holy Crap we finished! After 3 months of Hiatus I finally got chapter 15 of Neo Decade done. Oh man I'm so excited for this! Anyway, while I have your attention, I need you guy's help. World 9, the world after Fourze, the Space is open. So if you know anyone with a Kamen Rider Fic that wants their story featured, then you know what to do. Follow the outline featured in Chapter 1 and PM it, don't leave it in a review. To me, that's considered a waste of a review, because you leaving info, as opposed to actually commenting on the chapter. So Private Messages Only! And like before, I'm only accepting Kamen Riders that are featured in _Existing_ Fanfiction. It makes it more convenient for me to work on the chapter because I can always jump to that story and see, who and what would happen if the situation comes up. OK Guys, I apologize for the long Hiatus and honestly I hope it was worth the wait. Cya guys in Chapter 16!


	16. The Emperor Arrives

**(Characters featured are based on Kamen Rider Paradox, By Shraffe1001)**

* * *

The Trio made it to the Office Building: Time Corp.

"This is it. Time Corp, the Organization that manages Time travel, and at the same time, keeps the Tokijin incidents down to a bare minimum." Zack said proudly.

"The place is huge…" Sam said in awe, looking at the tall building.

Zack lead them inside, however he stopped short as a young woman walked in his path.

"Oh man…" Zack said uneasily. "Mina… What's up?"

The young Japanese woman looked on with a face of annoyance. "What's up…? You really ask that after you went on a Tokijin case without letting me know…?"

Zack shuffled through his next sentence, hoping to avoid saying anything that would piss off his superior any further. "I'm sorry…?"

Mina's glare was far from gone, and that just made Zack feel more uneasy. Surprisingly though, she released it and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm not mad." She reassured. "Just let me know before you do something like that. Tokijin are no pushovers they'll kill you if given the opportunity."

Zack nodded; "Understood!"

Mina smiled. "Great, glad we agreed on something. Speaking of which, we've found out who the source of the Tokijin is."

Mina pulled out a folder from her bag and opened it. "His name is Sam Williams, Age 17, the Tokijin is based on a Crocodile, and the Deleted memory was when-

"Hold on…" Sam stepped up. "That Tokijin-thing… That's my deleted memory?"

"You must be Sam Williams. Mina Kurosaki, Pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out.

"Mina…" Zack whispered into her ear.

"I see…" She nodded. "That is weird. I'll go explain this to Yamato then… Nice meeting you both." Mina waved and turned to head back upstairs.

"What'd you tell her?" Sam wanted to know.

"It's nothing. Just that this is the first case that we've been put into a situation such as this;" Zack replied. "Don't worry though, it's nothing serious.

Zack's smile didn't make Sam feel better, especially with the dream getting clearer in his head, so much so that it confused the rider. Who was Matt? Did he really have a brother? And if he did, why can't he remember? These questions ran through Sam's mind, every other minute, without letup.

* * *

Elsewhere, the violet sky expands over a wasteland-like area, which six people resided, each dressed in different colored robes. They all stood in an hexagon-like pattern with a Liquid-like Mirror showing them Los Angeles. The Green-robed man put his hand up to his chin. "Neo Decade… Quite an interesting fellow isn't he?"

"Red likes him; Even if he's not strong he's still cool!" The Red-robed girl replied energetically.

"Well why would he be strong?" The Brown-robed man asked. "We are the ones who created the Tokijin, the most powerful creations in existence!"

"Shouldn't get cocky…" The Blue-robed girl replied. "After all, Paradox still poses a threat. Even without Neo Decade he defeated our Tokijin countless times.

The yellow-robed girl nodded in agreement. "Blue Timer's right, we can't dismiss Paradox.

The Black timer chuckled, to the surprise of his companions. "I wouldn't worry; After all… Neo Decade's actions have pre-destined this world's destruction. And soon… those actions will make this world fall…

* * *

Chapter 16: The Emperor Arrives

* * *

Sam lays in his bed looking at the picture that Takeshi gave him of he and his brother as kids. Sam's mind oddly enough recognized the boy, but for some reason he couldn't out the name to the face. It was like he's been there all this time, but Sam just never met him. He didn't believe Rachael at first, but this was obviously enough proof that would tell him otherwise. And then what Zack from Time Corp said…

* * *

_"It's nothing. Just that this is the first case that we've been put into a situation such as this;" Zack replied. "Don't worry though, it's nothing serious._

* * *

What was that "Situation" that he was talking about; if they dealt with these Tokijin-things before, what makes this situation so different that they wouldn't give him a straight answer?"

"This world sucks…" Sam told himself. "Why couldn't it be straightforward like the others?"

A knock on his door got his attention as Mr. Ishinomori walked in and climbed down the stairs.

"How ya feeling?" the elderly man asked.

"Confused…" Sam said bluntly.

Mr. Ishinomori saw the expression on the teen's face as he walked over.

"I mean I just don't get it. I fought Dream Creatures, Monsters from a parallel world, Monsters made of coins, Jewelry, and bounty hunters… The six worlds we've been to so far would be all straightforward. I'd go, learn about the world, find the evil that's messing with it, and team up with the world's rider to stop it. But why is this one so hard? The Monster I'm fighting now knows and counters every move I make, the World's Rider is secretive, and I have a brother that I didn't know existed until today."

Ishinomori sighed and nodded. "So you really did forget today."

"But how can I forget something like that?" Sam leaned up and asked.

"Tokijin are created from deleted memories of the host body. If you don't remember that day, then that must mean that the Tokijin is the deleted memory from that day all those years ago.

"But how though, I never used a time machine, let alone been to this world before."

Ishinomori shook his head. "Well, I don't know how to answer that." He then got up and headed towards the staircase. "I'll have Takeshi snoop around to see if he can make sense out of this. Until then…"

Sam stared at the picture, the questions beginning to overwhelm him now.

"Just try to relax. I know this is a lot to take in, so I don't expect you to accept it all at once; you're due for a day off anyway."

On that note, Ishinomori headed upstairs and left Sam to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere, Takeshi, Rachael and Zack were at Time Corp, the former two watching Zack try to piece together the situation. Mina walked over to greet the trio.

"So how's thing's going over here?" She asked Zack. Did you figure it out yet?"

Zack shook his head. "Nothing; I don't get any of this. How could a Tokijin be created from someone who's never been to our world a day in his life?"

"Well according to Commander Yamato, maybe there's a chance that the Tokijin was never his to begin with. But then that's impossible as well, because from the looks of it, this is tied in with his missing memory right?"

"Right; Man, this case seems almost impossible to solve…"

The alarm suddenly went off, grabbing everyone's attention.

"ENEMY TOKIJIN SPOTTED AT SCENE OF CAR ACCIDENT IN SECTOR 5!"

"Zack and I will take care of it." Takeshi said slinging the strap of his blade over his shoulder."

"Well, not for nothing, but what can you do with just a sword?" He asked. "Tokijin aren't just ordinary monsters that will die from a paper cut."

"I see that we haven't been introduced. I'm Takeshi Hashimura, AKA: Kamen Rider D-Mension. It's a pleasure to meet you, Paradox." Takeshi gave a smirk as he held his Kamen Ride card in his hand w/ D-Mension's pic on it."

Zack bit his tongue and bowed apologetically. "I take back what I said."

Takeshi smirked and patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it, let's just get going already."

"Yes sir!" Zack saluted as the duo ran off.

Mina looked in amazement that D-Mension was here as well. D-Mension has a reputation of saving quite a few of the territory worlds of the other Century Ten, and he also had a part of fighting in a few Paradoxes; well that Paradox's D-Mension at least. So he was well-known in Time Corp as an ally.

* * *

Watching through the security cameras, Yamato Aikawa watched as the duo dashed towards the scene of the situation. He couldn't help but smile. "Neo Decade's out of commission. Excellent; Now D-Mension needs to disappear as well and the world's as good as Time Corps…" he leaned backed and chuckled. "This was so easy it's pathetic… I really expected more from you Neo Decade… Oh well; this should teach you that we don't need some world-jumping brat, to do our job for us…"

* * *

Takeshi and Zack make it the area where the Crocodile Tokijin held another driver by his shirt collar, after he stopped him from hitting a victim.

"Please let me go! It was an accident, I didn't see them I swear!" the man pleaded.

The Crocodile Tokijin shook his head. "More like you weren't paying attention." He held his fist up, ready to launch it, but stopped after hearing a chime come from behind.

"KAMEN RIDE!" Takeshi's sword announced as Takeshi rested the blade on his shoulder. "So, this is the Tokijin that's been causing a ruckus?"

"That's it alright." Zack said as he strapped his belt on his waist. He spun the dial 90 degrees and crossed his arms.

"Time…"

"HENSHIN!" the duo called out.

"D-MENSION!"

"TIME!"

The duo transformed into D-Mension and Paradox respectively.

"Omae wa paradox kara jikkō suru koto wa dekimasen!" Paradox pointed to the Tokijin.

"You again…?" The croc gave a sideways glance. He tossed the man aside and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's get this over with."

The three of them charged at each other with The Crocodile Tokijin easily overpowering D-Mension and Paradox rather fast. The monster blasted them both back as the defeated duo look at each other.

"New plan, let's take turns." Takeshi suggested.

"I like that; You first."

Takeshi got up and drew a card from his case; he slid it in his sword.

"KAMEN RIDE: NEXUS FANG; KENSEI!" Takeshi slashed the air as the new armor clasped onto him. The armor was metallic black, designed after a Dragon and Ninja, the chest plate having strapped together two Katanas, and on the belt, there was two pistols. The gauntlets were silver and jagged with blades extending from it and the backside of the belt held gun cartridges for the pistols.

"Been a while since I used this card; Still fits." Takeshi stretched. "Now then…" he drew his Katanas; "Where were we?"

"So you're the same as Neo Decade; you're able to transform into different Rider Armors. Well then, this should be fun after all." He dashed forward, drawing his blade as Takeshi blocked. He was forced back, as Takeshi pushed him off as their blades clashed back and forth.

* * *

Sam got up from his bed, spending the last hour thinking of what Ishinomori told him. "I guess I need to find my own answer." He grabbed his Gauntlet from his nightstand and his cards and ran upstairs, where he found his Helmet and Keys.

"I'm assuming you came to an ultimatum?" Ishinomori asked, noticing that he was leaving.

"I'm gonna find my own answer to all of this. After all, I'm the one with the questions."

"Glad to hear it." Ishinomori replied. "Just to let you know, Takeshi and Paradox are at the scene where the Tokijin was spotted. I'm sure your answer will be there."

Sam nodded, determined to find something. "Loud and Clear." He turned and ran outside.

Ishinomori turned back to the television and thought to himself. _"I hope you find your answer Sam..."_

Sam shot down the streets towards the area, determined to not only defeat the Tokijin, but also figure out who his Brother is…

* * *

Back with Takeshi and Zack, finally developing a Rhythm, Paradox combines his attacks with Nexus FANG's to oppose the Crocodile Tokijin. Or so they think.

The Croc blocks Paradox's Broadsword, pushing him away as he brutally attacks D-Mension. Takeshi drops to his knees and hits the floor.

"D-Mension!" Paradox realizes as he recovers.

"What's up?" he waved behind the Tokijin.

The Tokijin turned around and realized that Takeshi slid his FAR Card into his sword.

"But how…?" The Crocodile stammered as he saw Takeshi standing there. He turned around and saw the defeated rider turn into data.

"Nexus Turbo Shot. Move so fast you create a temporary Afterimage." Takeshi explained.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: N-N-N-NEXUS FANG!"

"Shadow Bullet!" Takeshi drew both his pistols as he shot them both. The combined energy created a Black Flamed dragon that went after the Croc.

"Not good!" The Croc Leapt into the air, just barely escaping the attack.

"NOW ZACK!" Takeshi called out. The Croc turned around and saw Paradox armed with a Sniper Rifle with the clock on his belt acting as the scope, aimed for him.

"Time's Up." Paradox said as he put his finger on the trigger. "Paradox Boom!"

He took the shot as the Bright Blue Beam shot through the Tokijin dead on. The Tokijin roared in immense pain as it exploded midair.

* * *

"Hey lookie lookie, Tokijin go Boom hahaha." The Red timer pointed to the liquid portal as she stared at the exploding fire ball. The other timers were impressed at the combined strengths of D-Mension and Paradox, taking down one of their strongest Tokijin to date.

"That's Impossible!" The Brown Timer shouted in shock.

"Keep your voice down, it is possible." Yellow Timer held Red Timer, the ladder scared by Brown's sudden outburst of anger.

Blue Timer giggled, amused by it. "You act like it was yours to begin with.

"All Tokijin belong to us, mind you." Green Timer stepped in. "One loss accounts for all of us.

"Still is funny though." She shrugged. "So what now, Black? Your Tokijin was destroyed. Did we fail in our mission to defeat Neo Decade?"

The Black Timer kept silent before looking up at his other companions. "It's time; He'll be arriving soon."

"Should I alert Purple and Pink Timer to rendezvous with us there?" Green Suggested.

Black Timer nodded.

"Understood."

* * *

Back on Earth, Mina and Rachael arrive, shortly after the Tokijin was defeated, Mina holding papers with her.

"We found the identity of the Host!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Well does it matter? We defeated it, end of story." Zack folded his hands behind his head.

Mina shook her head. "You don't understand, this is really bad!"

"Why what's wrong?" Takeshi asked noticing her demeanor.

"The host is-

"Yamato Aikawa: The Leader of Time Corp." Yamato's voice lingered behind them.

Zack and Takeshi were confused by that revelation as Yamato grew a sadistic smile on his face.

"But… Why?" Zack asked. Why would you allow a Tokijin to spawn from your memory? That thing was designed to kill Neo Decade at all cost and he's our ally!"

Yamato's smile closed up before he replied. "And what gave you any idea that we needed his help in the first place?"

Zack backed up. "What do you mean…?"

"Time Corp is designed to counter the Tokijin Threat. We didn't need Neo Decade here."

"So you did this just to keep Neo Decade from saving your world?" Rachael asked.

"No, it's much bigger than that…" Takeshi replied. "He did it, to keep Neo Decade from stopping Nexus Shocker."

"As expected D-Mension, your knowledge of the world's knows no bounds." Yamato clapped.

"But why are you helping Nexus Shocker!" Zack yelled.

"Because… Time Corp is a Branch of Nexus Shocker!" Yamato revealed.

"It's just like the Shadow Organization from FANG's World…" Rachael realized.

Zack and Mina stood frozen in disbelief. "The Organization that they worked in for years, the Organization that gave them the power to stop the Tokijin uprising from taking over, was just a front for what was really happening…"

"There's no way we can believe that." Mina told him. "We've been a part of Time Corp for a long time, protecting the People of Los Angeles from the Tokijin every single day, risking our lives so that they could keep living… And you're telling us that it all was a lie?"

"In order to dismiss any suspicion, I created the Paradox Driver to make it seem like that we were stopping the Tokijin from taking over. This allowed Nexus Shocker to slowly take over behind the scenes…"

"No way…" Mina uttered as she was about to break down. "You're lying…"

"No my dear." Yamato smirked. "It's the truth…"

"Well then, if that's the case…" Sam's voice started to say.

The others turn around finding Sam, a determined, angry look on his face. "Why don't I remember my brother, and why was that Tokijin copying every move I made?"

Yamato crossed his arms. "Ten years ago, I was involved in a car accident that took a ten year old from this world, after saving his baby brother. The Neo Decade of this world, used the Time Vent card to return to the past to keep that from happening, thus both of you survived, and the moment of time where your brother was killed disappeared."

"So that means my brother is alive?"

"Indeed. But the reason why you don't remember is because you come from a timeline where he _died_." Yamato added. "Thus you wouldn't remember him in this timeline, because to you he doesn't exist; the conflicting timelines canceled each other out to the point that he was deleted from your memories all together.

"That explains why I don't remember him, but why was he fighting like I do?"

"After I learned about Nexus Shocker and Neo Decade years later, I used a Time Machine to stop Neo Decade from saving you, so that he would be erased in the future. I have memories of Neo Decade's fighting style, and even though I lost the battle, he couldn't save them. A Third Paradox was created and that time in history was deleted, thus creating the Tokijin. The Tokijin, who fought like the Neo Decade from 10 years ago, should've been able to destroy you if Paradox hadn't interfered. Not like it matters. Since the Tokijin was destroyed, I'll end this once and for all."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black stopwatch. He pressed the button on top that made black SWAT-like armor clasp onto his person. He pressed the stopwatch twice, opening a time portal behind him, the vortex being white and black.

"Goodbye Neo Decade; see you ten years ago…" Yamato laughed as he walked through the portal.

"Like hell you will!"

"KAMEN RIDE:" Sam bolted through the portal as he slid Neo Decade's card in his Gauntlet.

"Sam, wait!" Rachael reached for him. Zack shot after him as the portal closed behind him.

"Zack!" Mina called out. "That idiot…"

"You think they're gonna be OK?" Rachael looked at her brother.

Takeshi nodded. "They'll make it back, I promise…"

* * *

_**[Neo Tech City, June 30th, 2001**]_

* * *

"Wait a sec Sam, Don't run into the street like that!" Matt reached out.

Sam chased the ball into the middle of the street and picked it up.

"Gotcha." He told the ball.

Matt looked to his left and saw a car shooting down towards Sam. "SAM GET OUT THE STREET!" then without hesitation ran out to save his brother…

Time suddenly froze as Matt Leapt into the air. The Sounds cut out, and everything. Just complete silence.

Paradox leapt behind Sam and Matt and caught them both, leaving them across the street safely, as Sam and Yamato fought.

"Damn you!" Yamato snarled.

"What's wrong?" Sam taunted. "Screwed up again?"

Yamato punched Sam in the face and flipped back. He drew his handgun and shot at Sam, who retaliated with his own set of shots. "No matter, I may have failed in killing you in the past, but killing you yourself will still make my mission a success.

"That's not happening!" Paradox joined the fray assaulting his former commander.

"This is for lying to Me!" Paradox's fist began to glow a gray aura as he decked Yamato, causing him to stumble.

"This is for lying to Mina!" Paradox chained his punch with a direct kick in the face to the bent over Yamato, shooting him up straight up into the air.

"And this is for all of the crap that you got EVERYONE IN TIME CORP TO BELIEVE ALL THESE YEARS!"

He turned the dial on his belt, creating his broadsword. He detached his stopwatch from the belt and attached it onto the blade as it grew a gray aura.

"TIME UP!"

"Paradox Rush!" he slashed the air, shooting the aura off and causing the energy wave to crash into Yamato, who in turn flew back and rolled on the floor in pain.

Yamato struggled to get up, irritated by all of this. "You think that's enough to kill me? Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"That's simple; I'm now, and forever: The Next Decade!" Sam nodded. His deck case lit up, which shot out 3 new cards for his deck.

"Ready to Kick him into next week?" Sam turned to Zack. Zack nodded.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: P-P-P-PARADOX!"

Sam taps Zack's back, which in turn reshaped his body into a Huge Stopwatch. Yamato looked oddly at the giant device, and then started laughing.

"What's that supposed to do, other than tell you how quick it's gonna take me to destroy you both?" Yamato asked. He suddenly felt a small bit of pressure on his left shoulder. he looked at it, and saw the number "1" on it.

"What is this?"

"Eleven more numbers to go…" Sam said, pointing to the Giant watch.

Yamato looked over and saw the 1 missing.

"This handy watch shoots Numbers at you. Once you get to 12, You're finished." Sam aimed and shot a few more, 2, 3 and 4 making their marks.

"Why you…!" Yamato drew his Katana and ran towards Sam, who once again, shot him more, numbers 5-8 making their marks as well. More than halfway, Yamato felt intense pain from the Numbers slowly killing him.

"There's no way I'm going to fail my mission!" Yamato snarled. He unstrapped two grenades and blindly ran towards Sam, attempting to blow the three of them up.

"The things Nexus Shocker does to people…" Sam sighed in disgust. 9 and 10 shot the grenades out of his hands, and, 11 and finally 12, found their spots.

"Imp…ossible! I won't accept defeat by the hands of some World-Junping Brat!" Yamato snarled.

"Time's up…" Sam snarled back. He held the stopwatch in front of him, a sight appearing behind it, which highlighted each of the 12 numbers.

"Paradox Crasher!" Sam pulled the trigger shooting a blue beam that engulfed Yamato, causing him to drop to his knees, surprisingly not destroying him once the blast ended. Even then he struggled, fueled by pure willpower to come back.

"How is that possible?" Sam said dumbfounded.

Zack returned to normal, shocked as well that Yamato still stood.

"There's no way…" Zack added.

"I WILL NOT fail my mission!" Yamato restated.

"_Oh but you have… Yamato…"_

The trio froze, hearing the young man's voice loud and clear. A Time Portal opened behind Yamato, walking out a young man, tall, Caucasian, short brown hair wearing a black shirt and a white jacket, dark khaki's and black sneakers.

Yamato turned and was shocked to see who it was.

Sam and Zack's transformation cancled, Sam's expression revealing a state of shock.

"It's you…" Sam realized. "You're… Matt."

The Man looked over and smiled. "Sam, wow, you've grown bro. I haven't seen you in years…" Then turned to Paradox; "By the way, thanks a lot for saving us Paradox. I owe you guys one."

"My lord… What are you doing here?" Yamato asked, still speechless at the sight of the man.

Matt's eyesight went to Yamato and his calm and happy demeanor suddenly shifted to a dark, evil one. "Out to get some fresh air; And to fix something."

He walked forward, then suddenly spun around and slashed Yamato with a sword that looked something similar to Sam's Deca-blade.

Electricity sparked from Yamato's battle suit as he was even more speechless.

"My lord… Why?"

"I don't accept failure Yamato. And besides, I owe them for saving my life…"

Yamato fell back and his armor exploded, finishing him off for good.

"Amazing…" Zack said. "Just one strike…"

"Matt…"

Matt withdrew his blade and turned to his brother. "Two worlds left, Bro. You better hurry up, I'm itching to see how my Successor stands compared to my status as a Century Ten…"

"Century…Ten?" Sam grew wide-eyed. "Just who are you?"

Matt rolled up his jacket sleeve, revealing a White Gauntlet, with a Kamen Ride card inside with a Red-eyed White and Black Decade.

"Matt Williams… Kamen Rider: Nexus Decade; And… Leader of Nexus Shocker."

The portal opened and Matt walked inside, waving goodbye to his brother.

Sam dropped to his knees as Time restarted again.

"And so my Minute's up." Zack said as he looked across the street and watched the frantic people run across the street to see if the kids were OK. "Well, Yamato's defeated, ready to head back?" he turned to Sam, who he realized was still shocked.

"My Brother… is the leader?" Sam uttered…

* * *

Sam nearly blew the door off storming into the living room to where Ishinomori was standing, waiting for them to return. Sam furiously grabbed his collar.

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU!" Sam yelled at him. "YOU KNEW MY BROTHER WAS THE LEADER OF NEXUS SHOCKER!"

"I did." He said calmly. "Honestly I didn't want you to figure out until we finally confronted them."

"Why did you keep it a secret from me all of this time?" Sam asked again.

"Because, do you really think you'd have the heart to go through everything that you went through if you knew?" Ishinomori pointed out. He smacked Sam's hand off of him and adjusted his shirt. "Honestly, The only reason why you found out this early is because you saved his life in the past."

"Because I saved his life…? You mean that if he died then there was a chance that he wouldn't be Nexus Shocker's leader?"

"I didn't say that; but if he did survive, there would've been a chance that you wouldn't have become Neo Decade either…"

"What are you talking about? If that was the case then that whole destiny crap wouldn't have made sense!"

"Exactly my point." Ishinomori concluded.

"What?"

"Whether or not Matt died, you were bound to become Neo Decade nonetheless. Same applies to here. Before history was altered, Matt was brought back to life by the remaining members of the Century Ten, to become a member: Nexus Decade. However, he abused his powers and the power of his territorial worlds and betrayed them and the other members. Tsukasa Kadoya defeated Dai-Shocker and Nexus Decade, the ladder going missing in the ensuring explosion. Assumed dead, Nexus Decade waited a year, planning his return; thus he created Nexus Shocker, as his way of gaining revenge on Tsukasa and his Territory Riders. In this world, History has been altered to the point where Matt was rescued by you two. Thus he grows up to become Nexus Shocker's leader, following in the footsteps of Tsukasa Kadoya, the former Dai-Shocker leader.

"Then what about…?"

"All of the things you've done in the past, including from when I first gave you your powers until this point are all intact. None of that has been altered fortunately. Unfortunately however, the question remains. Do you have the heart to defeat Nexus Shocker, even if it means killing your beloved brother?"

Sam looked at his gauntlet and clutched his fist. "I've been through too much to just stop now; And too many lives are counting on me to succeed. 8th world, here I come!"

* * *

In The Conference room, The group of Timers, including Purple and Pink arrive, with Black timer taking his designated seat and his companions lining up behind him. Matt whistles innocently as he slowly walks past them without a care in the world.

"Seven worlds down, two to go…" Matt said as he took a seat. "Neo Decade's doing quite well don't you think; Gemini?"

Two twin veiled humanoids turned and nodded.

"By the looks of it, it seems that he's heading to the World of Fourze next." Matt said, putting his feet up on the table. "Please show him the true power of Nexus Shocker…"

The twins nodded and got up from their seats.

"Have fun lil bro. If you think one of my Generals is a handful, try two at once…" Matt smirked.

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Hey You guys… Look at that another 3 months of no Neo Decade… Gotta love Duel Masters and Writer's block right? Yeah, didn't think so… Anyway guys, Finally we're moving onto Fourze's world, Number 8, which leaves 2 worlds left until we go up against Nexus Shocker once and for all. I promise you'll see me in less than 3 months and we apologize for the people who were waiting on it ^^'. Anyway cya guys in chapter 17


	17. The Awakening Starlight

Chapter 17: The Awakening Starlight

* * *

_[World of Fourze: Two days earlier]_

"_Now then… Wish upon the stars…"_

The grey colored hand reached out from the shadows of the night as the young man, although frightened, allowed his curious right hand to travel towards the small black and silver device resting across from him. He had short black hair and was wearing a white shirt and a blue vest, along with jeans and sneakers. He has heard of these "switches" a new fad that's been going around in Merritt High; Rumors were spreading that the kids who were getting them had their lives change for the better. The geeks were becoming popular, the delinquents were acing tests left and right, the unathletic were becoming more skilled in sports, and it's as if these devices were dreams come true. So when his friends told him that the one who gives them out is located behind the school at midnight… of course it would lead to some suspicions. However, David was sure he knew what he was getting into, and despite the consequences, if there were any… they were the last things on his mind at that point.

He reached the switch and pulled it out of the palm of the person he was facing. He rested his thumb on the red button, took a deep breath… and pushed it down.

A bright light radiated from the device as well as black smoke. The light reformed into a set of small star-like orbs, making a pattern of an astrological constellation. The stars and smoke was absorbed into David's body as he felt the pain and power of the switch flow through him. In a matter of seconds, his body mutated. He now resembled a Raven, with jet black wings and silver armor; the top part of his head, ruffled with feathers and on his back he had a halberd, along with the star constellation outlined on his body. He stared at his open talons and began to freak out. He patted his new bird-like body, searching desperately for the switch. He found it and quickly pushed the red button again. The same star pattern and smoke ejected itself and returned to the switch, reverting David to himself. He stared hard at the switch, realizing how much he liked the rush of energy just then, despite his initial freak out.

"This is…" he began to say.

"_The inner you… Corvus Zodiart…" _ The mysterious figure replied. It walked out into the light revealing to be a similar creature to Corvus, except resembling a Scorpion while dressed in a black and gold robe.

"I expect great things from you Corvus…" the Scorpion Zodiart told David.

David unknowingly smirked and nodded. "Thank you for this."

The Scorpion Zodiart nodded and backed up, disappearing within the shadows.

David, who is psyched that he obtained such a power, went on his way to test it out…

* * *

The Scorpion Zodiart found himself on top of the school roof watching the Corvus Zodiart fly off into the air.

"_It seems that things are going well here…"_

The Scorpion Zodiart turned and saw Matt walk up, to which he bent down on one knee.

"Emperor-D…"

Matt chuckled; "Come now sweetheart, you don't have to hide behind that bug-eyed mask do you? Kill the voice while you're at it."

The Scorpion Zodiart cleared his throat before replying.

"My apologies, my lord…" he replied, his voice becoming more feminine and higher pitched as each word left his mouth. He stood up and revealed a crimson and gold colored switch. He pressed it as the scorpion constellation lit up in front of him and returned to the switch. The Scorpion Zodiart revealed himself to be in fact, a young, Caucasian woman; long black hair and glasses resting on her head, while dressed casually, wearing a black tank top and jean jacket, with matching jeans and heeled boots. Her blue eyes stuck on Matt as she walked next to him.

"That's much better; I miss that cute voice of yours, Skyla." Matt told her, making her blush a little.

"Thank you…" She shyly replied.

"Now then, how many Horoscopes have awakened so far…?" Matt asked curiously.

Skyla nodded. "Out of the twelve: Libra, Virgo, Leo, Cancer, Aries, Aquarius, Capricorn, Taurus and myself, Scorpion…"

"Nine huh, not bad at all; so I'm guessing this new one will make Number 10?"

She nodded. "Libra used his Eye of Laplace to find the 10th member of the Horoscopes. And this one has a very strong chance of becoming one of us very soon."

"Well now, this keeps getting interesting now doesn't it? It seems that things are progressing smoother than in the other worlds, since Neo Decade hasn't arrived yet." Matt said with peaked interest. "Make sure you send him to me as soon as he awakens, so I can inform them of the details of their mission."

He turned and began to walk off.

"Sire, where are you going?" the Scorpion Zodiart asked him.

"Paradox's world; I just remembered I owe a debt to someone… Be ready however; Neo Decade's on his way here. I expect flawless results Scorpion."

"You have my word." She nodded.

Matt smiled. "I always do…"

"Oh hold on a sec…" Skyla reached out, making Matt stop.

"Yes?"

"I… I never thanked you for saving me from the Dark Nebula…" She spoke up.

Matt smirked. "There's no need. I felt that you deserved another chance, after all; you did recruit some remarkable Zodiarts before your banishment. Besides, you were always my favorite."

Matt snapped his fingers opening up a vortex towards Paradox's world; afterward he walked in…

Unknown to them however, a third shadow figure watched their confrontation, accompanied by the shadow of a small feline creature. The shadow then moved in the direction of the Corvus Zodiart…

* * *

_[World of Fourze: Present time]_

* * *

Two days later and the four travelers arrive in the 8th World, home to Kamen Rider Fourze. Finding themselves in Merritt Island, Florida, They decide to not waste any time and they begin to search for leads on the world's rider. Now that they know who Emperor-D really is, and despite it having a heavy weight on Sam's heart, they're all the more determined to stop Nexus Shocker at all costs.

"So what's the story on this world Rachael?" Sam asked as they walked out the front door that bright early morning.

"Oddly enough, I have no clue to be honest." She replied.

Sam turned, surprised by her response. "This isn't a Fanfiction world like the others?"

Rachael shook her head. "As a matter of fact this World's rider technically shouldn't exist for another few months."

"That… how does that make any sense?" he asked confused.

Takeshi opened the front door, holding his coffee in his hand.

"Kamen Rider Fourze is the upcoming Series premiering in September. As you can see on that calendar over there, it's the end of April." Takeshi pointed to said calendar. "Fortunately for you though, I've been here before so I can give you a quick rundown about this world."

Rachael and Sam decided to sit on the stoop to listen to Takeshi's explanation.

"In this world, Cosmic Energy is being studied as a new alternative source of energy, many space programs attempting to harness the power. Cosmic Energy is rumored to be an infinite source, never to run out. Thus whoever can use it to its fullest potential first would put that country into a state of ruler ship. At the same time, the power is very unstable and attempts to contain it, have met with disastrous results in the process. The thing is however, some individuals have been able to harness it perfectly."

"And going on a limb I'd say Nexus Shocker, right?" Sam assumed.

Takeshi nodded to the obvious answer. "Nexus Shocker has dispatched one of their generals to this world, who not only has succeeded into harnessing Cosmic Energy, but at the same time, have it distributed."

"Distributed?" Rachael repeated. "You mean, to the public?"

Takeshi pulled out his phone and searched for a picture. Once he found it he revealed the Zodiart Switch to the two teens.

"Zodiart Switches are filled with compressed cosmic energy and they enable the 'Switcher' to take on a monstrous form of one of the 48 Western Constellations. Of those 48, there is a group of Twelve Enforcers known as the 'Horoscopes', who take part in distributing the Switches to unknowing individuals. The twelve have mastery over their cosmic energy-induced forms and use it to their advantage. With that said once all twelve unite, the World of Fourze will crumble into Nexus Shocker's hands.

"Do you have any idea how many exist?" Sam asked.

"Since we've been to Seven worlds thus far, Nexus Shocker was most likely focusing on this world; So if I had to guess, at least six might've awakened.

"Only six?" Rachael asked. "I'd expect at least all twelve, if not ten of them."

"Well it's not an easy feat. Becoming a Horoscope can only be achieved by a select few, and even then it's a power that transcends a Zodiarts initial final power level nearly tenfold."

"And there's at least six of them…" Sam sighed. "Man I wish C.J. was here…"

Ishinomori walked down stairs and noticed the three at the front door. His face expression slowly changed, indicating his creeping anger.

"What are you two still doing here?" He asked sternly.

"Takeshi was telling us about this world; is there something wrong?" Rachael asked.

"Yes there's something wrong, you two are going to be late for school!"

"School…? Do we really have time for that at this point since we're going up against a bunch of demi-gods made of space dust?" Sam asked.

Ishinomori sighed. "Don't argue with me, just go."

"To where exactly…?" Sam asked.

"Well aren't you a little disrespectful this morning…" Rachael commented.

Sam took a look at her and took a deep breath. "Sorry…"

"You two are enrolled in Merritt Island High School as transfer students from Neo Tech High. I suggest you go; You'll find everything you need in that school."

"Everything that we need…?" Sam asked in a normal, non-sarcastic tone.

"Let's just say, there's a lot of 'Rising Stars' among the students and faculty there." Takeshi nodded.

Sam and Rachael understood what he was implying and ran to get their stuff and head out.

As the two of them watched them, Takeshi turned to the older man.

"Doesn't seem like he's over it…"

"Take-kun, I've lived on this earth for nearly sixty years. Frankly, I don't give a damn if he forgives me or not. Just as long as he saves the worlds, he can have hatred towards me towards the afterlife for all I care. I'm doing my job as his mentor so whether or not he agrees with my choice of actions is entirely on him."

Takeshi crossed his arms. "Sounds like you were prepared for that kind of reaction."

"I've had quite a bit of time to think it through."

* * *

Sam and Rachael enter their new high school for the time being, and to their surprise… it seemed normal; the students were either heading to class, or doing what teenagers do, the teachers were more or less doing their duties. It just didn't seem like a place where evil Space monsters would be causing a riot.

"So 'Rising Stars' are made up of the student and faculty huh…" Sam looked around. "Sure doesn't seem like it…"

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Rachael replied.

The bell rung signaling 1st period, to which Sam and Rachael checked their schedules for said class: Astronomy.

"This might give us a hint." Sam noticed as the two began to walk.

Sam looked up and ran into someone, being pushed back slightly.

"Watch where you're going punk!" The teen snarled at Sam.

"Back off, you ran into me." Sam shot back.

The teen stopped and turned around revealing to be David; He was wearing a leather Jacket with a bright red shirt, black pants with a chain on his waist and jet black shoes. He adjusted his sunglasses as he walked over to Sam and shoved him into the locker.

"I said watch where you're going… _Punk_…" David snarled again.

Sam smacked his hands away. "I said, you ran into _me_…"

"You wanna start something?"

"Bring it, it's my first day of school, I can get the reputation of the new kid who beat some arrogant nerd senseless."

"Watch that mouth of yours; you have no idea what you're dealing with." David replied coldly.

"Let's see… You seem to be some loser who's trying to fix his image by being some bigshot bully due to some personal issues which, I obviously don't give a crap about. And of course, as cliché as its going to get, by picking on the new kid, who obviously doesn't know the first thing about how things are run in this school, you expect me to give in and put up with this mess… Still don't think I know what I'm dealing with?"

A few teens overheard Sam cut David down as chuckling and some comments were made afterward.

David's anger started to build as he punched the locker, purposely missing Sam's head.

"Listen: I run this school now. No one makes a fool out of me and gets to leave here without something broken. I'll wire that mouth shut and I'll show you how much of a big shot I can be…" He then backed off and walked, the crowd making him a path to walk through.

"Well now, if he's not Zodiart material I wonder what is." Sam said adjusting his jacket. "Well then, ready to head to class?"

"Seriously what has gotten into you?" Rachael asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as they walked to the staircase.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since we were in FANG's world, you changed drastically and I don't understand why."

"Oh come on, is it really that difficult?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! What has gotten into you all of the sudden…?"

"Don't worry about it." Sam told her. "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine.

"Sam… we've been friends since kindergarten; after all the things we've been through together, I don't feel comfortable knowing my best friend is going through something and he won't tell me about it. So don't stand there and lie to me saying that nothing's going on!"

"For God Sakes, Rachael, just drop it!" Sam shouted. "There is nothing wrong with me, so get off my back and shut up already!"

Rachael was taken aback by that sudden outburst. Her reply was a clean smack across Sam's face that quite possibly knocked the rudeness out of the seventeen year old. Rachael stormed off, as Sam stood there, going from the "Gutsy New Guy" to the "Arrogant Jerk" almost no different than David.

Sam came back to reality and continued his way to class, ignoring the comments from the teens around him.

* * *

Sam made his way into the classroom where he found Rachael standing next to the teacher as he read her schedule. He nodded and pointed to an empty seat as she nodded and headed for it, but not before giving a quick glance at Sam, to which she showed signs of annoyance from the sight of him.

Sam sighed, realizing that he made Rachael upset, and from his experience, it's gonna take something huge to get past her rage. Like her, he went to the young teacher and showed his schedule to him. Like Rachael, the teacher pointed to an empty seat and Sam took it. The desk was on the other side of the room, away from Rachael, which for once, Sam was relieved to be away from her as possible; puts distance between him, her and whatever she could find inside the desk to attack him with, whether it's pens or a textbook.

"Alright class, before we begin I'm going to collect your homework so we can go over it. That way we can get through the lesson, having a general idea of it.

As he walked through the first row, collecting the homework from them, the door suddenly flew open, the Bell just barely ringing.

"Well look at that, Three seconds late, Gabe; ever going to come to class on time for once?" The teacher said as he looked at the clock.

"Sorry about that Mr. Erikson. My Abuelo held me up this morning; one of his stories of his childhood in Puerto Rico. " The teen apologized. He was a tall Hispanic teen with short black hair, dressed in a green shirt and a black jacket, with jeans and sneakers with a black messenger bag with an emblem resembling a anime-drawn rocket ship with bright red-orange eyes and the logo 'KRC' imprinted on the bottom of it.

"Did you at least do your homework?" Mr. Erikson asked.

"I…" Gabe reached into his bag and realized that his Science HW was still sitting on the kitchen table.

"Don't have it…" he looked up towards his teacher, who gave the teen a glare of annoyance.

"I don't have time for this. Just take your seat." He sighed.

Gabriel sighed in relief and headed towards his seat next to Sam.

"Hey dude, I'm Gabe;"

Sam turned and made a wave gesture. "Sam, nice to meet you…"

"Aw come on Amigo, gotta be more enthusiastic when meeting new people." Gabe smiled.

Sam turned and put on a fake smile before turning back to his notebook, growing annoyed by his neighbor.

"_Jeez, this is going to be a long class…" _Sam thought to himself.

* * *

And so, Sam got through the rest of the school day, examining anything Zodiart-related, which was on the down-low which of course annoyed him just as much as Gabe did. Aside from David, he couldn't latch on to the slightest lead about Zodiart activity in that school. What he did hear however, was how popular Gabe was. It was like he was everyone's best friend. He supposedly done so much for everyone in that school, just to become "Amigos" with him as that's his intention, to make friends with everyone in school; one of his high school resolutions that he made during Freshman year when he first moved to Merritt Island from San Juan. It just made Sam so sick to his stomach. The very thought of going through all of that just to become friends with people who'd leave you unexpectedly for others the second the opportunity rises…

Sam stopped as he approached the exit at the front of the school, suddenly thinking about C.J…

* * *

_"You're doing what?" Sam suddenly asked._

_"I'm gonna stay here." C.J. said._

_"But-but-but who's gonna be my sidekick? Every Super hero has a side kick!"_

_C.J. chuckled. "Dude, don't worry, I'll be fine." He then got serious. "It's been a true honor working with you. I've had a ton of fun traveling the worlds with you helping out with saving the universe. But I need to stay. I finally found my friends after so long. Besides, Tigerton's destroyed so what use am I without my Gear?"_

_Sam forced the tears away. "OK I understand… Bros for Life right?"_

_C.J. smirked. "Come on dude, don't start this cheesy crap. We're definitely gonna see each other again. And when we do… I'm kicking your butt for that comment from earlier."_

_Sam smirked back. "Is that a threat?"_

_"I don't know you tell me…"_

_The two laughed._

_"Just be careful OK?" Sam told him. "And I'm coming back for you. The second I get into trouble-_

_"Yeah yeah, I have your cell number. I'll get on the first Movie projector to whatever world you end up in." C.J. laughed._

_"You better. And you better be prepared." Sam nodded._

_"Will do."_

* * *

"He's not coming back…" Sam said silently to himself as he pushed the door forward.

"Well well, if it isn't the punk from earlier…?" David's snarling voice announced as Sam walked out of the door and into the open schoolyard.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…" Sam said, rubbing his temples. "One headache's enough."

David cracked his knuckles. "Get ready, because you're in for a world of hurt." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Switch, Sam noticing the device and instantly recognizing it.

"A Switch…? You're gonna use it here in a schoolyard full of students are you insane?" Sam shouted.

"I want to make sure that everyone in Merritt High understands who runs this school now." David smirked.

"_LAST ONE!" _ The switch in his hand changing; it grew spikes, and red button shifted to one side with the white glass-looking top turning red.

He pressed down on the switch and transformed into the Corvus Zodiart, however the excess Cosmic Energy ejected his body and encased it in a webbing-like substance, as David lays unconscious. The Zodiart stretched as he drew his halberd and ignited the bright blue flames on the tips as he scared the students leaving the building, causing them to scatter back in side.

"Well, guess I don't have a choice then…" Sam said, pulling his sleeve back and ejecting the tray of his Gauntlet.

"KAMEN RIDE:"

"HENSHIN!" he called out, sliding Neo Decade's card and inserting it.

"NEO DECADE!"

Sam transformed, and drew his Deca-Blade, Charging the Zodiart as their weapons locked.

"What are you?" The Zodiart asked. "Are you one of those Kamen Riders?"

"I am; The Name's Neo Decade bird breath." The two bounced back from each other as the Zodiart snickered.

"You creeps keep popping up one after another; first that Rocket-head, then that Cat-Ninja guy and now you; you're all a nuisance!"

Sam was about to reply to that statement but stopped midway. "A Ninja…? No way…"

"SAM, LOOK OUT!" Rachael screamed at the top of her lungs as Sam found himself taking the blunt power of the Zodiart's attack head first. Sam flew back and hit the ground, struggling to get back. He went in after it, but unfortunately, Sam was too distracted to focus on the battle, and met a similar outcome the second time around.

"OK Bird Brain…" Sam got back up and slid a card into his Gauntlet.

"KAMEN RIDE: FANG; SWORDSMAN!" Sam drew the twin Shark blades and readied himself.

"Time to cool off!" Sam lunged forward and attacked, the Corvus Zodiart blocking each strike with ease, easily seeing that Sam was distracted. He didn't know what was making him like this, nor did he care. Just as long as he remained like this until he was defeated was all that mattered at that moment.

"Seems like you're all talk." The Corvus Zodiart grabbed both of Sam's blades and ripped them out of his hands, kicking him back into the wall of the school. Sam reverted back to Neo Decade, as the Rider lays on the ground in pain.

"Now it's time to finish you off once and for-

The Corvus Zodiart suddenly flew towards the ground, getting side kicked by a mysterious assailant.

"Who did that?" the monster growled as he looked up.

Gabriel landed and got back up as he looked at Sam and the Zodiart.

"Need a hand?" Gabe asked.

Sam looked up and rolled his eyes. "Oh jeez, perfect timing…"

Gabe smirked. "Don't worry; you'll warm up to me. Maybe this might help a bit." He held up a device that had four switches inserted into them as he slapped it onto his waist, the device shooting a belt around him.

He flipped all four red switches as the pitches grew higher.

"_3…2…1…"_ The computerized voice counted down.

"HENSHIN!" Gabe called out as he pushed the black lever on the right side of the belt. He threw his hand into the air as his transformation commenced.

Kamen Rider Fourze was White Rider based on an astronaut and a Rocket ship, his helmet resembling a rocket ship itself, the faceplate black with two red-orange eyes with his wrist and shins encased in Guards, each having a colored shape engraved on it, such as an Orange Circle on his right arm, a blue X on his right leg, a Yellow Triangle on his left leg and a Black Square on his left arm.

"Now then, let's settle this Mano Y Mano!" Gabriel pointed to the Zodiart."

The Corvus Zodiart snickered and twirled his halberd around. "Don't try to get in my way!" he charged Fourze as said Kamen Rider fended off the Zodiart easily. Gabe pressed down on the Orange switch in his belt as he then held his right arm in the air.

"_ROCKET ON!"_ the belt announced as his arm transformed into an Orange rocket. Gabriel used the rocket's boosters to charge the Zodiart, carrying it into the air. He then twisted the tab on the yellow switch as his left leg transformed into a drill.

"_DRILL ON!" _His belt announced.

Gabriel uppercutted the Zodiart to keep from regaining its balance in the air, using that moment of opportunity to pull the lever on the belt.

"_ROCKET, DRILL: LIMIT BREAK!" _the belt announced for the final time as the Zodiart sunk towards the earth. Gabriel went higher into the air, and then directed the rocket doward, towards the Zodiart.

"RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!" Gabriel announced as he picked up speed, both in his movement and in the drill's RPM.

The Flying Rider made contact with the Zodiart, taking it into the ground, where it screamed in pain and exploded, from the excess Cosmic Energy.

Rachael ran over to Sam and helped him up as he sat surprised that Fourze defeated the Zodiart so easily.

Gabriel turned towards Sam and flipped the switches on the belt up, releasing the Cosmic Energy and reverting himself to normal. He had a big smile on his face and held his thumb up.

"Piece of cake."

Sam canceled his transformation and snickered. "Far from it…"

Gabe was about to reply to it, but he froze. He quickly spun around and saw the Corvus Constellation reform in the air, quickly merging with the rising Energy and transforming back into the Corvus Zodiart. The three teenagers were surprised as the Zodiart's power grew.

"_You're ready…"_

The Scorpion Zodiart suddenly appeared, kicking David's body into the Zodiart. The Zodiart Absorbed it into its person as the power began to stabilize itself. The Zodiart calmed down, as its body began to molt, the Constellation reforming into a different one.

The Corvus Zodiart evolved, into a Black Humanoid with jagged red knight-like armor, a giant black and red Zweihander-type blade going down his back. On his face he wore a white mask that covered the right side of his face, the eye of the mask having a red eye, while the other side of his face was gray and blank, as if he was missing the other half of its face. He chuckled lightly as he walked over to the Scorpion Zodiart and crossed his arms.

"This power…" he spoke in a dark voice. "It's magnificent…"

The Scorpion Zodiart nodded and turned to him. "The Star of Rebirth has given you a new life as one of the Twelve Enforcers. Congratulations, Gemini."

"David's… a Horoscope?" Gabriel said in disbelief.

Gemini turned to Gabriel and chuckled. "We'll meet again, Fourze, Neo Decade. And when I return, I'll enjoy crushing your skulls." He said, clutching his hand.

The Scorpion Zodiart snapped her fingers and summoned a group of Black Ninjas from her Cosmic Energy residue.

"Finish them…" she ordered as the two Horoscopes took their leave.

The Ninjas surrounded them as they readied themselves to take out the exhausted riders.

"This isn't good…" Gabriel said.

"We need a miracle to get out of this…" Sam told himself.

Suddenly the trio felt a gush of wind from behind as a blue blur shot past all of them and took out each ninja one by one until they all turned into space dust.

"What in the…?"

The Blur stopped, and revealed itself to be a Ninja as well. It shook off the cosmic energy that stained his blade as he slid it back into its sheath and reverted into a human.

"What's gotten into you Sam? I leave you for a few minutes and you get your butt handed to you by some Nerd? That's not like the Neo Decade I know…"

"There's… no way its you…?"

The mysterious man turned around and smirked. "Come on, Sam, It's me."

"It really is him…" Rachael smiled. "C.J.!"

C.J. and Tigerton grinned at the sight of their old friends. "In the flesh…!

* * *

Elsewhere, David and Skyla arrive in a Warehouse on the outskirts of the city as the duo walk in.

"_So He's the big 1-0 huh; didn't expect Gemini to look like a nerd to be honest." _

"_David Armstrong? He's Gemini? OK, now I've seen everything." _

"_I must admit, His appearance has changed drastically." _

"_Well at least we know what Skyla's been up too, huh Libra?" _

"_Shut it, She wouldn't hang out with this loser if it wasn't for him becoming one of the Horoscopes."_

"_Well as long as he can fulfill his duties, I'd be happy to take him off her hands. He is kinda cute after all."_

"_All of you quiet down! Master Sirius has arrived!"_

The other six voices cut out in the silent darkness as a man dressed in a business attire walked out into the lone spotlight. He was a older Caucasian man who wore a black suit and a red tie, being escorted by a white-lion Zodiart in a robe on his left, and a pink angelic-like woman Zodiart dressed in her robe on his right side.

Skyla bowed down to him as David stared in the man's cold eyes.

"Congratulations, David. You seem to have the power of becoming a fine addition to my family of Enforcers. Sirius smiled.

"Master Sirius, if I may… Please do not call me David; my name is now Dante, the Gemini Zodiart." He smiled.

Sirius nodded. "A warrior not afraid to speak his mind… I like that. Very well, Dante; I welcome you into the Enforcers!" Master Sirius snapped his fingers, causing the lights to flicker on, revealing the remaining Six Members of the Horoscopes hanging out on the balconies, each with a banner with their Sign behind them.

The first one was a young man, short black hair, wearing a white polo shirt, beige khaki's and dress shoes, with the Aries Symbol behind him on his banner.

A few feet away was a teen, a drastic change in character, wearing a vest without a shirt, well built, and also wearing black pants covered in chains; his hair was wild and he had a black guitar strapped to his back; Capricorn's symbol on his banner.

The third was an older teen, dressed formally, having a book in his hand as he adjusted is glasses to get a better look at Dante; he has Taurus' symbol behind him.

Number 4 was probably the youngest, about fourteen at least, wearing a red and white t-shirt and jeans and a baseball cap twisted to its side. He had a red Popsicle dangling from his mouth, Cancer's symbol on his banner.

The Fifth member was Libra, represented by a Senior Student, well-built and handsome, wearing a black jacket and a blue shirt, and black jeans with black shoes to match. He had short brown hair and stared at Gemini with the least bit of interest, maybe even jealously, seeing Skyla next to him.

Finally there was the Sixth Enforcer, Aquarius, represented by an attractive dirt-blonde haired girl, wearing a cyan-blue shirt and jeans.

Dante took a scan of the room. "All of the members are students of Merritt High… Aaron Matthews, Aries… Jack the 'Rock-God' Daniels, Capricorn… Timothy Richardson, Taurus… Charlie Smith, Cancer… Lance Strider, Libra… Amy Lee, Aquarius… And Skyla Lavoie… Scorpio…

"We each have our own reasons of joining this work. We all believe that we can achieve our dreams through the power of these switches." Skyla explained. "And we also believe that we can help others by making them join our cause."

"Our benefactor, Emperor-D, is providing Master Sirius with all of the technology and resources to help potential Zodiarts master harnessing Cosmic Energy, and once all Twelve members unite, Nexus Shocker will be able to claim this world and create a world where we will rule over all." Virgo explained.

"Very soon Fourze, and Neo Decade will meet their demise, and Nexus Shocker's conquest can finally be achieved." Leo added.

"You're forgetting about one of them." Master Sirius mentioned. "There's a Third Rider among them.."

"We didn't forget about D-Mension." Virgo replied.

"I'm not talking about him. I'm speaking of the CLAW Rider. The one who snuck into this world to assist Neo Decade liberating this world;"

Sirius suddenly got an idea and smiled. "Gemini; I giving you the job of taking care of him… Destroy him by any means necessary."

Gemini smirked and nodded. "As you command, Master…" he said staring at the new Crimson and Gold switch in his hand…

[END]


End file.
